Cross Stories: Extra Season
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Serie de one-shots de distintos fanfics míos creados como obsequios para mis amigas y amigos, espero que les gusten C:
1. Megumi Birthday -For HeartMegu-

**Digimon Extrem: Extra Season**

 **Mini-Especial 1: "Megumi's Birthday"**

-¿A dónde vamos? – Una castaña de 15 años era conducida (mejor dicho arrastrada) por una rubia de 15 años.

-Deja de preguntar y camina. – La rubia tiro más rápido de la pobre chica.

-Oye, comienzas a lastimarme… -

-Ya falta poco, deja de quejarte y camina ¿vale? –

-Dime a donde vamos, Hikari. –

-Tú solo sígueme, confía en mí Megu-chan. –

-Pero ya me cansé… -

-Llegamos. –

-Al fin… -

La rubia quitó la venda de los ojos de dicha castaña, la joven abrió sus orbes azules y miró un lugar conocido.

-¿La casa de Kouji-san? –

-Sí. –

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? –

-Es una sorpresa. –

La rubia abrió la puerta y ambas entraron, las luces fueron encendidas y todos los amigos de ambas chicas aventaron confeti y serpentinas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Megumi! –

-Chicos… - Megumi estaba impactada. - ¿No lo olvidaron…? -

-¿Creíste que habíamos olvidado tu cumpleaños #15? – Takuya sonrió.

-Es que… Yo creí que… -

 ** _*Flashback – Horas Antes*_**

 _-Hoy es mi cumpleaños… Hoy cumplo 15 años… - Megumi suspiró mientras caminaba. – Veamos cómo me va este año. -_

 _-Buenos días, Megu-chan. – Hikari saludó a la castaña._

 _-Ah, Buenos días, Hikari. – Kanbara sonrió. - ¿Cómo estás? –_

 _-Algo cansada, ayer me desvelé haciendo el trabajo de Aritmética con Taichi-san. –_

 _-¿No lo habían terminado? –_

 _-No, siempre que íbamos a hacerlo terminábamos jugando videojuegos o algo por el estilo. –_

 _-No me parece raro, es algo que le sucede a cualquiera que se junte en equipo con Taichi. –_

 _-Qué mala eres Megu-chan. –_

 _En ese momento el celular de Megumi sonó y la chica respondió._

 _-¿Bueno? ¿Takuya-nii? ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Ahora? Sí, entiendo… Adiós. – Megumi cortó la llamada y miró seriamente a Hikari._

 _-¿Qué sucedió? –_

 _-Era Takuya-nii, dice que Koushiro-san detectó cuatro puertas al Digimundo abiertas. –_

 _-¿En dónde? –_

 _-En el área de Manhattan. –_

 _-Démonos prisa. –_

 _-Sí. –_

 _Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la plaza dónde solían reunirse, en el lugar se encontraban algunos de los elegidos._

 _-Son cuatro puertas las que deben ser selladas, al parecer hay gran energía alrededor de los portales, por lo que podría ser que hayan complicaciones en la misión, así que irán en equipos. – Koushiro miró a los presentes y todos asintieron. – Equipo 1: Taichi, Taiki, Akari, Miyako y Rika, Taiki estará a cargo. –_

 _-Entendido. –_

 _-Equipo 2: Megumi, Hikari, Takuya, Takato y Kouichi, Hikari estará a cargo. –_

 _-Está bien. –_

 _-Equipo 3: Ken, Henry, Nene, Kiriha y Kouji, Nene estará a cargo. –_

 _-Bien. –_

 _-Equipo 4: Tagiru, Sthefany, Yanniel, Daisuke y Tomoki, Sthefany estará a cargo. –_

 _-De acuerdo. –_

 _-Hikari los transportará a Manhattan, ahí cada equipo tomará su camino. El equipo 1 irá a la puerta del Norte, el 2 al Sur, el 3 al Este y el 4 al Oeste. –_

 _-¿Eso es todo? –_

 _-Sí, tengan cuidado por favor. –_

 _-Lo tendremos. –_

 _-Vayan entonces. –_

 _-Tómense de las manos chicos. –_

 _Todos hicieron lo que Hikari les había dicho y sucesivamente fueron transportados al lugar…_

 _-Bien, la misión es cerrar las puertas y regresar a este punto de reunión, si algún equipo tiene dificultades pida ayuda a otro, ¿de acuerdo? – Taichi tomó el liderazgo de la misión._

 _Todos asintieron y cada equipo tomó su rumbo._

 ** _*POV Megumi*_**

 _"Me pregunto… Si recordarán mi cumpleaños… ¡No, no es momento para pensar eso! Debo centrarme en la misión."_

 _-¿Estás bien, Megumi-chan? – Takato la miró algo serio. – Estás un poco callada. –_

 _-Sí, Takatomon tiene razón, estás demasiado tensa… ¿Pasó algo, Megu-nee? – Takuya la miró._

 _-Oye, te he dicho demasiadas veces que no me digas "Takatomon". – Takato le reclamó._

 _-Lo siento, lo siento. – Takuya rio._

 _-No me sucede nada, es solo que estoy algo nerviosa por la misión, no se preocupen. –_

 _-¿Enserio estás bien? – Kouichi la miró también y se acercó a ella. – Puedes contarnos lo que sea. –_

 _-Sí, para eso somos amigos ¿no? – Hikari sonrió._

 _-Gracias, pero enserio estoy bien. –_

 _-De acuerdo, entonces continuemos. –_

 _Los chicos continuaron caminando hasta llegar al lugar indicado._

 _-Es aquí, chicos… - Kouichi los miró._

 _-Puedo sentir una energía salir de este lugar. – Hikari puso la mirada seria._

 _-Sí, también lo siento Hikari-san. – Takuya reaccionó de la misma manera._

 _-Siento lo mismo, chicos. – Megumi se puso un poco más tensa._

 _-Solo hay que cerrarla ¿no? – Takato habló._

 _-¿Y creen que los dejaré hacer eso? – Una voz femenina se escuchó desde atrás del portal._

 _-¡¿Quién es?! –_

 _Una chica de 20 años de edad, de cabello naranja y ojos del mismo color, con un vestido de hermana color violeta con negro apareció frente a ellos._

 _-Ha pasado un buen tiempo, mocosos. –_

 _-Himari Sara… - Hikari la miró._

 _-No me sorprende. – Megumi rio y luego sonrió. – Este poder tan diminuto y esta presencia casi inexistente solo podía pertenecerle a alguien tan patético y débil como tú. –_

 _-¿Me quieres tomar el pelo? ¿Crees que por haber perfeccionado tus poderes llegarás a estar a mi nivel? – Sara sonrió. – No me hagas reír, una Kanbara con tan pocos poderes jamás podría derrotarme. –_

 _-Eso está por verse, Segunda Orochi. – Megumi puso sus manos al frente. - ¡Ven a mí, Atsuta no Ken! – Una espada con el mango color verde claro y una franja dorada apareció en las manos de dicha joven._

 _-¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras y beses la punta de los dedos de mis pies! ¡Ven, te invoco, Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi! – El robot de Sara apareció en el lugar._

 _Megumi comenzó a combatir contra aquella máquina que Sara había hecho aparecer, los demás solo la observaban detenidamente._

 _-Tenemos que ayudar a Megu-chan. – Hikari estuvo a punto de invocar su espada, pero Takuya la detuvo._

 _-No lo hagas. – Takuya no apartó la vista de su prima._

 _-¿Por qué? – Hikari lo miró confundida._

 _-Esta es la pelea de Megu-nee, ella desea probar sus habilidades, así que es mejor que dejemos que lo haga sola. – Takuya cerró sus ojos de una manera poco común en él._

 _-Takuya tiene razón, debemos dejar que Megumi-san se encargue. – Kouichi miró a Hikari._

 _-Pero… - Hikari seguía preocupada._

 _-No te preocupes. – Takato puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia. – Después de todo Megumi-chan tiene la sangre de los Kanbara, ella es muy fuerte y estoy seguro de que estará bien. –_

 _-Sí, tienen razón… - Hikari sonrió. – Megu-chan es fuerte y muy amble… Megu-chan puede ganar esta pelea. –_

 _-¿Es todo lo que tienes, Kanbara-san? – Sara rio. - ¡Eres tan patética, te mataré! ¡Denki Shokku! – Onokoshizuchi dispara rayos letales contra Megumi, pero esta crea una barrera y se protege._

 _-Pobre alma, sigues viviendo un oscuro vacío esperando ser rescatada… No te preocupes, yo sanaré tu dolor ahora… ¡Atsuta no Ken! ¡Kurai Yoru! – Con un potente ataque, Megumi logra destruir al Segundo Cuello del Orochi, haciéndolo desaparecer._

 _-Imposible… ¡Esto no se quedará así! –_

 _Sara desaparece y Megumi desaparece su espada, estaba algo exhausta y termina cayendo de rodillas._

 _-¡Eso fue increíble, Megumi-chan! – Takato se acercó a ella con mucha felicidad._

 _-¿Lo crees? Pienso que no lo hice como debí. – Megumi suspiró._

 _-Para nada, lo hiciste muy bien. – Kouichi la ayudó a levantarse._

 _-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es la prima del poderoso Príncipe Kanbara! – Takuya se alababa a sí mismo._

 _-No sé cómo tomarme eso, Takuya-nii. – Megumi sonrió un poco._

 _-Felicidades, Megu-chan. – Hikari le sonrió._

 _-Gracias, supongo… -_

 _-Regresemos. – Kouichi dijo._

 _-Sí, vamos. –_

 _"Después de todo… Realmente lo olvidaron… Pero no importa, ¿qué tienen de especial los cumpleaños después de todo? Solo te haces un año más vieja y eso es todo…"_

 ** _*Fin del Flashback*_**

-Entonces… ¿No lo olvidaron? –

-No podríamos olvidar tu cumpleaños, no seas tonta Megu-san. – Yuu le sonrió.

-Yuu tiene razón, nunca podríamos olvidarlo. – Taiki sonrió.

-Gracias chicos… - Megumi sonrió. – Muchas gracias. –

-Venga, ¡qué empiece la fiesta! – Takuya gritó.

Todos comenzaron a festejar con gran emoción y felicidad, comieron, jugaron, se divirtieron, el reloj marcó las 10:00pm y las luces fueron apagadas.

-¿Un apagón? – Megumi se extrañó.

-No. – Takato sonrió.

Unas lámparas de colores fueron encendidas en el patio, todos salieron y se dieron cuenta que ahí había una máquina de karaoke, Takuya, Yuu, Taiki y Hikari se encontraban con unos micrófonos y estaban sobre un escenario pequeño hecho con algunas tarimas de madera.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Megumi los miró.

-Esta canción va dedicada para ti Megumi-chan. – Hikari sonrió. – Feliz cumpleaños. –

-Hikari… - Megumi la miró con sorpresa.

Una pista comenzó a sonar y los cuatro se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares.

-"Desde la infancia yo te conocí, sé que tu pasado te atormenta día a día, por eso estoy aquí." – Hikari comenzó a cantar con gran emoción.

-"No tiene mucho desde que te encontré, pero sé que es seguro lo que te prometeré: Sola no estarás jamás." – Takuya prosiguió la canción.

-"Aunque la tristeza está en ti, y tu pasado no olvidas aún, la amistad que te vamos a dar, será tu luz al final." – Taiki continuó con la melodía con gran entusiasmo y le guiñó el ojo a la castaña.

-"Por siempre, junto a ti nosotros vamos a estar, especial para nosotros eres, créelo. Juraré que jamás te vamos a abandonar." – Yuu dio seguimiento a Taiki.

-"¡Seremos amigos hasta el final!" – Los cuatro cantaron la última frase al unísono, dando finalización a dicha canción.

-Taiki-san… Takuya-nii… Yuu-san… Hikari… - Megumi sonrió y algunas lágrimas corrieron de sus mejillas.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Megumi-chan. – Hikari sonrió de nuevo.

-Chicos… - Megumi sonrió con felicidad. – Muchas gracias, chicos. –

 _"Nunca lo olvidaron después de todo… Estoy muy feliz, porque ellos me quieren… Y siempre estarán aquí conmigo… Muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias… Los quiero."_

Todos continuaron con la celebración hasta que llegaron los padres de cada uno y se separaron para ir a sus respectivos hogares, Megumi se alojaba en casa de Takuya, por lo que tomó rumbo con él.

-Muchas gracias por la fiesta y la canción, Takuya-nii. –

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, todo fue idea de Hikari-san. –

-¿Hikari? –

-Sí, dijo que quería hacerte sentir especial hoy, para que dejaras de estar triste por la muerte de Hanako y de tus padres. –

-A decir verdad no estaba triste, solo fue un poco de nostalgia pero… Sabía que no estaba sola.- Megumi lo miró y le sonrió. – Porque sé que ustedes estarán conmigo siempre. –

-Sí, siempre. –

Takuya correspondió la sonrisa y se acomodaron para ir a descansar: Megumi dormía en la cama de arriba de la litera y Takuya en la de abajo, el castaño se recostó y cuando cerró sus ojos sintió que alguien besó su mejilla y le susurró al oído.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, te quiero. –

Megumi subió a su cama y ambos, con sonrisas en sus rostros, finalmente se fueron a dormir.

 _"El próximo año seré yo quien sorprenda a Hikari con una fiesta…"_

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Este one-shot lo escribí el año pasado como regalo para HeartMegu uwu espero que les haya gustado C:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Festival -For Hasumin-Chan-

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL! Extra Season**

 **Mini-Especial 1: "Festival"**

 ** _-Hogar Takamine, Ciudad de Mochinoki ~ Japón, Mundo Humano-_**

-¡Maldición, dense prisa! – Exclamó Zeon en el piso de abajo, odiaba esperar y llevar media hora haciéndolo no estaba cayéndole del todo bien.

-¡Ya vamos! – Exclamaron Tio y Kurumi desde la habitación a coro.

-¡Llevan diciendo eso más de media hora! – Exclamó irritado. - ¡Si no se dan prisa subiré por ustedes y me importa poco qué estén haciendo! –

-¡Cállate, Zeon! – Gritaron a coro desde arriba.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó furioso, nadie lo callaba y menos dos simples niñas.

-Tranquilízate Zeon, no deben tardar en bajar. – Dijo Kiyomaro poniendo su mano en el hombro izquierdo del Mamodo.

-¿Hm? – Zeon lo miró de reojo y puso su mano derecha frente al rostro de Kiyomaro.

- _Zakeru. –_ Murmuró Dufaux sentado en la puerta con el libro en sus manos, su mirada reflejaba aburrimiento.

-¡AHH! – Gritó Kiyomaro recibiendo el ataque en el rostro. - ¡¿Por qué me zakereas, Zeon?! – Exclamó furioso.

-Por molestarme cuando estoy irritado. – Respondió Zeon tranquilamente.

-Maldito… - Murmuró furioso. - ¡¿Por qué le sigues el juego a este mocoso, Dufaux?! – Exclamó mirando al rubio con fuego en los ojos.

-Estoy aburrido. – Respondió guardando el libro en su morral nuevamente. – Y verlo electrocutando gente es divertido en ocasiones. –

-Ya veo por qué son compañeros… - Murmuró resignado.

-A todo esto… ¿Dónde está Gash? – Preguntó Zeon mientras buscaba a su gemelo por los alrededores.

-Nos está esperando en el parque junto a mi madre y a Martel. – Respondió Kiyomaro.

-Tsk, ya me estoy hartando… - Murmuró irritado mientras cruzaba los brazos. - ¡KURUMI, BAJA AHORA O DIGO TU SECRETO! –

-¡CALLATE ZEON! – Exclamó Kurumi bajando a toda prisa (o más bien, saltando desde arriba hasta él), cayendo sobre Zeon y tumbándolo en el suelo. - ¡Quedamos en que no diríamos nada, traicionero! –

-Tsk, si hubiera sabido que así bajas más rápido no me hubiera molestado tanto en esperar. – Murmuró mirándola irritado.

-¡No te burles así de mí, tonto! – Exclamó mirándolo con sus ojos llorosos.

-¿Y qué tratas de hablar con él, Kurumi? Zeon es un caso perdido. – Dijo Tio bajando las escaleras.

-A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión. – Bufó Zeon.

-Jo~…sí que eres irritante. – Murmuró.

Hoy era el aniversario de la ciudad de Mochinoki, por lo que se celebraba un gran festival e irían todos juntos como una "familia".

Kiyomaro vestía una camisa azul de manga corta con un pantalón gris oscuro y zapato negro, Dufaux usaba una playera naranja desmangada con una chaqueta de mezclilla de manga corta, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos con naranja.

Zeon estaba usando una camisa de manga corta color azul grisáceo con un chaleco negro desmangado encima, un short negro y tenis blanco con azul, Kurumi vestía una blusa desmangada de cuello color blanco con una falda de tablones color amarillo y botas a juego, tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta con un moño amarillo de adorno.

Finalmente, Tio usaba un vestido de tirantes liso con la parte superior rosa claro y la baja de color rojo, usaba un listón guindo en su cintura amarrado de lado en un moño y su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta y usaba un broche de corazón en el pelo como adorno.

Kurumi fue la primera en salir corriendo mientras jalaba a Zeon para que la siguiera, Dufaux iba caminando junto a Kiyomaro buscando a Hana, a Gash y a Martel entre la multitud, mientras que Tio simplemente iba distraída y emocionada viendo todas las atracciones del festival: desde pescar pececitos de color hasta el tiro al blanco para ganar premios. Estaba tan sumida en su mundo que no se percató de en qué momento se había separado de los demás.

-¡Oye Kiyomaro, ¿qué es eso?! – Exclamó volteando hacia atrás, pero no vio a ninguno cerca. - ¿Eh? ¿Kiyomaro? – Volteó rápidamente hacia todos lados buscándolos, pero había tanta gente que no distinguía a ninguno de ellos. - ¡¿Kiyomaro?! ¡¿Dufaux?! ¡¿Kurumi?! ¡¿Zeon?! ¡¿Dónde están todos?! – Comenzó a llamarlos alterada, era de noche y no le gustaba para nada la idea de estar ahí sola.

Los demás, por su lado, no se habían percatado de la presencia faltante de Tio, suficiente tenían con ir cuidando a Zeon después de que zakereó a un señor que le pegó accidentalmente y casi lo hace con un niño que lo llenó de helado. Finalmente lograron encontrarse con Gash, Hana y Martel, quienes estaban en el centro del parque de Mochinoki esperándolos.

-¡Unu! ¡Zeon, Kurumi-chan! ¡Dufaux, Kiyomaro! – Exclamó Gash recibiéndolos.

-¡Gash! - Lo saludó Kurumi corriendo hacia él.

-¿Unu? ¿Dónde está Tio? – Preguntó al notar que no estaba.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Kiyomaro comenzando a buscarla. - ¡Es cierto! –

-Tsk, debió separarse en el camino. – Dijo Zeon buscándola con la vista. – Iré a buscarla, no se muevan de aquí. –

-¿Estarás bien solo? Puedo acompañarte. – Dijo Kurumi dudosa de dejarlo ir solo.

-Estaré bien, no me tardo. – Dijo regresando a buscar a la pelirroja.

Zeon comenzó a buscar por todos lados a Tio, podía sentir su presencia y sabía que no estaba muy lejos, pero la multitud le impedía verla (más para el diminuto tamaño que tenían ambos), estuvo buscándola por varios minutos hasta que ambos chocaron en un intento de salir de la multitud.

-¡¿Zeon?! – Exclamó Tio viéndolo frente a ella.

-Finalmente te encuentro. – Dijo levantándose mientras sacudía su short. – Eres una tonta, ¿por qué te separaste del grupo? –

-¡No fue mi culpa! Estaba viendo un puesto y cuando volví a voltear ya no estaban. – Respondió haciendo un puchero y poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía su vestido.

-Tsk, serás boba. – Murmuró mirándola.

-Mira tú-… - El reclamo de Tio fue interrumpido cuando alguien la empujó accidentalmente por la espalda, estuvo a punto de caer, pero Zeon la atrapó.

-¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas! – Le gritó Zeon al señor que había golpeado a Tio. – Tsk, humanos tontos. –

-¿Zeon…? – Murmuró confundida de la reacción del peligris, pero rápidamente se puso de pie y aclaro su garganta para disimular su sonrojo. – Gracias. –

-No digas nada, ahora camina. – Dijo tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

-¿Por qué viniste tú? ¿Kurumi te mandó para que me buscaras? – Preguntó confundida.

-Vine por voluntad propia, les dije que esperaran-… - No terminó de hablar, habían llegado al parque y no había nadie de sus acompañantes ahí. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué nunca escuchan?! –

-¿Por qué de todos me tuvo que tocar el malhumorado? – Murmuró rodando los ojos.

-Tsk, créeme que tampoco quiero estar contigo. – Respondió cruzado de brazos.

-Claro, como yo no soy tu amada Kurumi… - Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Kurumi no es mi amada ni nada de eso! – Exclamó irritado.

-Eso dices porque sabes que ama a Gash, pero bien que te gusta. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Kurumi es mi amiga, eso es todo. – Dijo desviando la mirada. – Además, mi relación con ella no tiene nada que ver contigo. –

-Eso dices para evitar el tema. – Murmuró Tio, después soltó un suspiro resignado y cruzó los brazos. – Maldición, y yo que quería pasar de maravilla este día… -

-La presencia de Gash y Kurumi no está tan lejos, andando. – Dijo tomándole la mano a Tio.

-¿E-Eh? – Murmuró un poco sonrojada cuando Zeon tomó su mano.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar entre la multitud en silencio, Zeon seguía las presencias de su gemelo y de Kurumi mientras Tio los buscaba con la mirada entre la multitud. Caminaron por vario rato hasta que la pelirroja terminó cansada, por lo que decidieron descansar sentados debajo de un árbol que estaba alejado de la multitud.

-Tsk, sí que eres débil. – Bufó Zeon recargado en el árbol con los brazos cruzados.

-Tengo más tiempo que tú caminando, tonto. – Replicó Tio sentada en el suelo abrazada de sus rodillas. – Y soy una dama. –

-¿Cuál dama? Ni modales tienes. – Dijo Zeon mirándola de reojo. – No sabes cómo tratar al Rey o al Príncipe, plebeya igualada. –

-Gash es mi amigo, así que puedo hablarme como yo quiera. – Se excusó Tio. – Y tú eres un amigo más, así que también tengo derecho de hablarte como me de la gana. –

-¿Y quién dijo que soy tú amigo? – Murmuró un poco irritado.

-Kurumi, claro está. – Dijo Tio. – Ella me pidió que fuera tu amiga, así que eso trato de hacer. –

-Tsk, ella no es nadie para decirle a la gente que sea mi amigo. – Dijo irritado.

-Kurumi lo hace por ti, idiota. – Dijo Tio mirándolo de reojo. – Se preocupa de que te sientas solo cuando ella no está contigo, y tiene razón al hacer eso, después de todo ahora que ya te dejó por Gash sufrirás bastante. –

-¡Cállate! Lo que Kurumi y Gash hagan no me interesa. – Exclamó desviando la mirada. – Si quieren irse juntos, por mí está bien. –

Tio soltó una risita divertida. – Eso dices para mantener tu imagen, pero yo sé muy bien que si eso pasara estarías muy decaído. –

-¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso? – Preguntó sin mirarla.

-Porque eres igual que yo. – Respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Y eso que significa? – Preguntó confundido ante su afirmación.

-Porque yo tampoco puedo confiar tan fácil en la gente, y aunque no lo diga en voz alta, cuando las únicas personas que considero mis amigos se van me siento muy triste. – Afirmó Tio algo nostálgica. – Tú solamente confías en Dufaux, en Gash y en Kurumi…y si ellos dos se fueran juntos y te abandonaran, estoy segura de que también te sentirías triste. –

-Tsk, que molesta. – Murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Supongo que tengo razón. – Dijo soltando una risita.

Ambos se quedaron en total silencio…Tio miraba a las personas en la multitud: en familia, en amigos, en pareja…soltó un suspiro decaído, realmente deseaba estar en esos momentos junto a Gash, Kurumi o Megumi, por su parte, Zeon seguía recargado en el árbol cruzado de brazos mientras miraba a la gente que pasaba, en su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que la pelirroja había dicho. _"Si Gash y Kurumi se fueran juntos y te abandonaran, estoy segura de que también te sentirías triste"_ , sintió cómo algo en su estómago se revolvía y soltó un bufido, le molestaba que Tio hablara de él con tanta naturaleza como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás.

-¿Todavía recuerdas que me gusta Gash? – Preguntó Tio.

Zeon la miró confundido de su pregunta. - ¿A qué viene eso ahora? –

-Esa pareja… - Apuntó a una pareja de un chico de 18 años y una chica de 17. – Hace un momento había otra chica con ellos, pero cuando vio que ella besó al chico se fue y los dejó solos. – Explicó Tio sin apartar su mirada de ellos. – Me recordaron a lo que sucedió en Faudo aquella vez... –

-¿Hm? ¿De qué hablas ahora? – Preguntó sin comprender a que venía todo esto.

-Cuando Kurumi derrotó a Keith y comenzó a luchar contra Bali para llegar a ti…ella besó a Gash y le dijo que lo amaba… - Explicó Tio apretando sus puños. – Me dolió mucho ver eso…pero fue más doloroso que, a pesar de que ella lo atacó y lo traicionó repetidas veces, Gash siguió detrás de ella…ver a esos chicos me recordó ese momento. –

-¿Kurumi lo besó…? – Murmuró algo confundido.

 _"_ _Si Gash y Kurumi se fueran juntos y te abandonaran, estoy segura de que también te sentirías triste"_ , nuevamente su estómago se revolvió, mordió su labio inferior irritado y molesto después de imaginar a _su_ Kurumi besando a Gash…

 _-"Si ella lo hizo…no tiene el derecho de decirme qué hacer." –_ Pensó Zeon mientras se acuclillaba frente a Tio.

 _-_ ¿Zeon? – Dijo un tanto confundida de su acción.

 _-_ Esto queda entre nosotros. – Murmuró un tanto avergonzado.

Zeon sujetó a Tio de los brazos y la besó con torpeza, Tio se quedó en shock sin entender lo que sucedía, pero poco a poco comenzó a corresponder al sentir cálidos los labios del peligris. Varias explosiones comenzaron a escucharse en el cielo y los fuegos artificiales hicieron su aparición.

Zeon se separó de los labios de Tio a los pocos segundos y se miraron durante unos momentos a los ojos tratando de entender la situación…ambos, en silencio, se pusieron de pie y admiraron los fuegos artificiales sin dirigirse la mirada.

-¡Zeon! ¡Tio! – Los llamados de Kurumi se escuchaban entre la multitud. - ¡Zeon, Tio! –

-¡Zeon, Tio! – Exclamó Gash.

De entre la multitud, Kurumi y Gash llegaron corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡¿Kurumi?! ¡¿Gash?! – Exclamó Tio sonriente.

Gash inmediatamente llegó con Tio y la tomó de los brazos mientras la veía con una sonrisa de alivio, Kurumi solamente se lanzó sobre Zeon abrazándolo con un tono de preocupación de voz.

-¡Unu, al fin los encontramos! – Exclamó Gash mirando a Tio.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron? – Preguntó Tio confundida.

-Unu, Kurumi-chan los encontró. – Dijo Gash. – Llevamos rato buscándolos. –

-Kurumi ya suéltame, me asfixias. – Dijo Zeon tratando de zafarse del agarre de Kurumi.

-Lo siento. – Dijo soltándolo un tanto apenada. – Me alegro de que estén bien. – Kurumi soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Gash! – Kiyomaro, desde la distancia, les comenzó a hacer señas para que se reunieran con ellos. - ¡Por aquí, Gash! –

-¡Unu, ya vamos! – Respondió Gash.

-Andando. – Dijo Kurumi tomándole la mano a Zeon y llevándoselo con ella.

-Espera, ¡no me jales! – Exclamó Zeon. - ¡Sé caminar solo, tonta! -

-Unu, vamos. – Dijo Gash alegre mientras jalaba a Tio con él.

-Está bien, pero déjame caminar al menos… - Dijo Tio siendo arrastrada por Gash.

Y de esa manera, el primer beso de Tio y Zeon se perdió bajo los hermosos colores de los fuegos artificiales de aquella noche de festival…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Este one-shot va dedicado a Hasumin-Chan quien me lo pidió hace tiempo uwu espero que te haya gustado :'v**

 **No soy buena en el ZeoTi, así que terminó siendo una extraña mezcla de ZeoTi y ZeoKuru (?**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. ¿Más que Hermanas? -For HeartMegu-

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 **Este capítulo contiene yuri implícito, si no gustas del género NO LO LEAS. ¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

 **DIGIMON EXTREM!**

 **Oneshot Especial: "¿Más que Hermanas?"**

 ** _*POV Hikari*_**

 _No sé cuándo fue que pasó…tampoco cómo sucedió…pero tengo un secreto._

 **-Residencia Sayonji, Shinjuku ~ 10 de Abril-**

-¿Tienes todo listo? – Preguntó Hikari terminando de empacar una ropa en la maleta de su hermana. – Recuerda que debes estar una hora antes en el aeropuerto. –

-Ya lo sé, no es la primera vez que viajo en un avión. – Dijo Alice con un suspiro cansado. – Y sí, tengo todo listo, solo faltaba esa maleta. –

-Bueno, entonces te llevaré al aeropuerto de Shibuya. – Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-¿Estarás bien? – Preguntó Alice algo dudosa. – No me gusta dejarte sola por tanto tiempo. -

-Es solo un mes. – Dijo cruzada de brazos. – Además Megu-nee vendrá a dormir conmigo por ese tiempo. –

-¿Por qué a ella la llamas "nee" y a mí no? – Murmuró con una gota en la cabeza.

-No empieces, celosa. – La regañó Hikari mientras rodaba los ojos. – A ti también te digo "nee" a veces. –

-Pero no siempre. – Replicó con un puchero la Sayonji mayor. – Ni con tanto "amor". –

-Bueno…le tengo un aprecio especial a Megu-nee… - Murmuró jugueteando con sus dedos ligeramente sonrojada. – Eso es todo. –

-… - Alice la miró fijamente. - ¿Te gusta Megumi-san? – Preguntó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Para nada! – Exclamó nerviosa y sonrojándose más. - ¡¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías?! –

Alice se rio a carcajadas por unos momentos. - ¡Eres tan inocente, Hikari-chan! – Exclamó tratando de controlarse. – Si no fueras tan pura, realmente creería que Megumi-san te gusta. –

-¡No bromees así, Alice! – Exclamó avergonzada. - ¡Ahora camina que tenemos que llegar a Shibuya pronto! –

-Sí, sí, ya voy. – Dijo mientras soltaba otra pequeña risita.

[…]

- _Pasajeros del vuelo 180 con destino a Inglaterra, favor de pasar a la puerta A-5. –_ Dijo una mujer por el altavoz. - _Pasajeros del vuelo 180 con destino a Inglaterra, favor de pasar a la puerta A-5. –_ Repitió.

-Es hora de irme. – Dijo Alice tomando sus maletas. - ¿Estarás bien? – Preguntó nuevamente.

-Ya te dije que sí las cincuenta veces anteriores que lo preguntaste. – Respondió un poco irritada. – Estaré bien, me veré con Megu-nee en casa de Takuya-chan para regresar a Shinjuku juntas. –

Alice soltó un suspiro. – Está bien, confió en ustedes. – Dijo revolviéndole el cabello. - ¿Recuerdas la condición? –

-Nada de chicos en la casa mientras estés ausente, lo sé. – Respondió Hikari acomodándose el cabello. – Ahora camina que se te va el avión. –

-De acuerdo, nos vemos. – Dijo abrazándola por unos momentos. – Cuídate, Hikari. –

-Sí, tú igual Onee-chan. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego. – Se despidió tomando sus maletas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Bueno…yo me voy. – Dijo Hikari para sí misma dándose la vuelta y saliendo del aeropuerto.

La rubia comenzó a caminar con dirección a la residencia de los Kanbara, pasó un rato para que llegara a la calle y conforme se acercaba a la casa no podía evitar sentirse más y más nerviosa.

- _"¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa…?" –_ Se preguntó mientras ralentizaba su paso. – _"¿Por qué me siento un poco avergonzada de ver a Megu-nee?" –_ Pensó.

Hikari pudo darse cuenta que su corazón latía con más fuerza conforme la distancia entre ella y la residencia Kanbara se acortaba, también se percató de que su rostro estaba tibio, un ligero sonrojo estaba marcado en sus mejillas y de que inconscientemente comenzó a temblar.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta que terminó frente a la puerta de la casa Kanbara, soltó un suspiro largo para relajarse y finalmente tocó al timbre.

- _"Cálmate…cálmate…solo es Megu-nee…" –_ Se repetía mentalmente para calmarse. – _"No tienes que estar tan nerviosa, solo es Megu-nee, solo es ella…" –_

Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió relevando a Megumi, quien estaba usando un short pequeño blanco y una blusa de tirantes negra, su cabello estaba un poco alborotado y se encontraba rascando sus ojos para poder abrirlos.

-Megu-nee… - Murmuró Hikari sonrojándose un poco. – Bue-Buenos días… -

-Buenos días, Izu-chan. – Respondió soltando un bostezo. – ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –

-¿Eh? – Hikari sacudió su cabeza varias veces para despejar su mente. - ¡Ah! Vengo del aeropuerto de dejar a Alice, ¿te desperté? –

-Bueno… ¿El hecho de que sean las 7 de la mañana te dice algo? – Dijo con una gota en la cabeza mientras soltaba un bostezo.

-Lo siento… - Murmuró apenada. – Si gustas te dejo dormir otro rato… -

-Pasa. – Dijo Megumi abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias, con permiso. – Dijo entrando a la silenciosa residencia.

-Mis tíos siguen dormidos, Taku-nii y Shinya también. – Dijo en voz baja.

-Sí gustas puedo irme y esperarte en casa. – Respondió Hikari.

Megumi negó con la cabeza. – Está bien, debes estar cansada también ¿no? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un poco. – Respondió con una risita.

-Ven, vayamos a dormir un rato. – Dijo Megumi tomándola de la mano y llevándola con ella a la habitación.

-¿Qué? E-Espera… - Murmuró nerviosa. – Megu-nee… -

Ambas chicas entraron a la habitación compartida de Megumi y Takuya, el castaño dormía plácidamente en su cama con medio cuerpo en el suelo y ambas soltaron una risita baja.

-Ven, puedo hacerte un campo en mi cama. – Dijo Megumi con otro bostezo.

-Enserio estoy bien, descansa tú. – Dijo nerviosa.

-Si no vienes me enfado. – Dijo Megumi cruzada de brazos.

-Pero…Megu-nee… - Murmuró un poco sonrojada, notó la mirada de Megumi y suspiró resignada. – E-Está bien… - Respondió.

-Bien, vamos. – Dijo sonriéndole mientras subía a su cama en la parte superior de la litera.

Hikari soltó un suspiro y se retiró su suéter violáceo para subir a la cama junto a Megumi, se quedó recostada en la orilla mientras la castaña dormía nuevamente pegada a la pared.

-Megu-nee… - Murmuró mirándola.

La rubia se sonrojó un poco al ver la expresión de relajación que Megumi tenía en su rostro, la habitación estaba algo oscura todavía, pero la cercanía le permitía admirarla con claridad. Revisó de pies a cabeza a la chica y pudo notar que su sostén sobresalía un poco por el escote de su blusa, nuevamente sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y rápidamente subió su mirada, notando que Megumi se había movido un poco acercándose hacia ella.

Hikari miró fijamente el rostro de la castaña y no pudo resistir al sentir el impulso de acercar su rostro al de ella, acortando los pocos centímetros que las separaban.

-Hmm… - Se quejó Megumi en sueños.

Hikari rápidamente abrió los ojos y notó que estaba a un milímetro de rozar sus labios con los de la castaña, inmediatamente se sonrojó por completo y se giró con fuerza alejándose de Megumi, olvidando que estaba en la orilla y cayendo de la cama sobre Takuya para terminar ambos en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Megumi despertando de golpe. – Izu-chan, ¿estás bien? – Dijo asomándose para abajo.

-Sí…eso creo… - Dijo sobándose la espalda. – Al menos Takuya-chan sirvió de colchón... –

Hikari se puso de pie y ambas notaron que Takuya seguía durmiendo plácidamente, ignorando por completo el accidente. Ambas soltaron una risa burlona mientras Hikari regresaba a la cama junto a Megumi.

-Lo siento, te desperté… - Murmuró Hikari avergonzada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. – Dijo palmeándole la cabeza para tranquilizarla. – Al menos Taku-nii no sufrió daños. – Megumi soltó otra risa mientras veía a su primo tirado en el suelo.

-Al menos alguien se salvó. – Murmuró Hikari desviando la mirada. – Que vergüenza… -

-No te preocupes. – Dijo Megumi mirándola. – Simplemente no estás acostumbrada a dormir en una litera con alguien más. –

-No si esa persona eres tú... – Murmuró sonrojada.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó confundida.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡N-No, nada! – Exclamó nerviosa. - ¡Dije que es cierto eso! ¡Jamás he dormido con alguien más! –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró más confundida. – No tienes por qué avergonzarte por eso, Izu-chan. –

-¿Eh? Ti-Tienes razón…lo siento. – Dijo volteándola a ver, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a los labios rosados de la castaña y nuevamente se sonrojó, por lo que desvió la mirada apenada. – _"¡¿En qué estás pensando, Hikari?! ¡Contrólate!" –_

-Ven, durmamos otro rato. – Dijo Megumi jalándola del brazo y acostándola a su lado.

-¡¿E-Eh?! – Murmuró sintiendo cómo la castaña la recostaba en la cama.

Ambas quedaron frente a frente y se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, Megumi le sonrió y cerró sus ojos para dormir otro rato más, Hikari se dio la vuelta para evitar cometer otra tontería o pensar en cosas que no debía, cerró sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero lo único que logró fue dar vueltas por toda la cama.

Pasaron los minutos y la rubia seguía revolcándose por toda la cama tratando de dormirse, Megumi hizo una mueca irritada ante todo el movimiento y se levantó de golpe, asustando a Hikari.

-¿Sabes qué? De repente el sueño se me fue… - Dijo con cierta irritación.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es mi culpa! – Exclamó Hikari levantándose también y mirándola. - ¡¿Eh…?! –

La rubia no había notado que nuevamente estaba en la orilla, y por el impulso de levantarse terminó perdiendo el equilibrio, Megumi quiso detenerla de los hombros pero Hikari se aferró a su blusa, finalmente el impulso fue mayor y ambas terminaron cayendo al suelo sobre Takuya.

-Ay ay ay… - Murmuró Hikari adolorida. - ¿Eh…? – Murmuró al sentir algo suave sobre su rostro.

La rubia abrió los ojos, notó que Megumi había caído sobre ella y que los pequeños pechos de la castaña estaban sobre su rostro, Hikari se sonrojó a más no poder y apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de resistir le impulso de ver por el escote de la blusa de su amiga.

-Eso dolió… - Murmuró Megumi bajándose de Hikari y sentándose a un lado de ella. - ¿Estás bien, Izu-chan…? – Preguntó viéndola.

Hikari inmediatamente se sentó sobre la cómoda espalda de Takuya mientras su rostro seguía completamente sonrojado, Megumi la miró confundida por sus reacciones, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que la rubia comenzó a sangrar de la nariz.

-¿Izu-chan…? – Murmuró viendo la sangre. – Tu nariz… -

-¿Eh? – Hikari se percató de la sangre y rápidamente se cubrió la nariz, poniéndose más nerviosa y sonrojándose al punto de que las mejillas comenzaban a arderle.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó acercándose a ella. – Déjame ayudarte. –

-¡N-No! ¡E-Estoy bien…! – Dijo agitada mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba un poco de ella. - ¡I-iré al baño…! – Exclamó mientras salía corriendo a toda prisa.

-De-De acuerdo… - Murmuró confundida viéndola irse. – Izu-chan ha estado muy rara hoy… -

-¡Esto es el colmo conmigo! – Exclamó Kurumi deteniendo la hemorragia y lavándose la cara. - ¡¿Por qué me pasa todo esto?! ¡No lo entiendo! – Dijo irritada mojando nuevamente su rostro.

 _"¿Te gusta Megumi-san?",_ las palabras de su hermana mayor hicieron eco en su mente, hizo memoria sobre todos los sucesos del día y se dio cuenta de algo.

-Es cierto… - Murmuró viéndose en el espejo. – Todos estos comportamientos no son propios de mí… - Afirmó mirando su reflejo. - ¿Acaso Megu-nee realmente me…? –

Alguien tocó a la puerta del baño en ese momento, interrumpiéndola, sacándola de sus pensamientos y exaltándola un poco.

-¿Q-Quién es? – Preguntó tratando de calmarse.

-Soy Megumi. – Respondió la castaña del otro lado de la puerta cerrada. – El desayuno ya va a estar listo, no tardes. –

-S-Sí, gracias Megu-nee. – Respondió Hikari y después soltó un suspiro mientras tocaba sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. – Megu-nee… - Murmuró un poco sonrojada.

Hikari volvió a lavar su rostro para relajarse y lo secó con una toalla, después salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba Megumi con un delantal blanco puesto sobre su ropa, tenía el cabello peinado pero suelto y se encontraba cocinando mientras tarareaba Now or Never.

-Megu-nee… - Murmuró viéndola fijamente.

-Siéntate en la mesa, ya casi termino. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás cocinando? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Lo mejor del mundo. – Dijo con una risita.

-Déjame adivinar… - Dijo Hikari. - ¿Papas fritas? –

-¡Acertaste! – Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras continuaba cocinando.

-Típico de ti… - Murmuró con una gota en la cabeza.

-Buenos días… - Dijo Takuya con un bostezo entrando a la cocina mientras se estiraba.

-Buenas Taku-nii. – Dijo Megumi con una sonrisa. - ¿Almuerzas con nosotras? –

-¿Papas otra vez? – Preguntó Takuya.

-Sí. – Respondió Megumi.

-Comeré cereal. – Dijo tomando un plato y dirigiéndose al refrigerador por la leche.

-Bueh, tú te lo pierdes. – Murmuró con un puchero mientras continuaba cocinando.

Hikari soltó una risita y dirigió su mirada a Takuya, quien tenía una expresión de dolor. - ¿Sucede algo, Takuya-chan? Te ves adolorido. –

-Algo así… - Respondió sentándose frente a Hikari mientras se servía el cereal. – Amanecí con un terrible dolor de espalda, creo que anoche dormí mal. –

Hikari y Megumi se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, _"¿realmente no se dio cuenta de nada?"_ pensaron ambas con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ya-Ya veo… - Dijo Hikari con una risita nerviosa. – Qué cosas, ¿no? –

-Esto ya está. – Dijo Megumi apagando la estufa y sirviendo el desayuno. – Toma, Izu-chan. –

-Gracias. – Dijo tomando el plato.

Megumi trajo tres vasos de vidrio y sirvió el jugo para cada uno, después tomó su plato y se sentó al lado de Hikari a desayunar. Los tres comieron en silencio, cuando terminaron cada uno lavó su plato y su vaso, la castaña subió al cuarto para alistarse para irse a dormir a casa de la rubia durante el próximo mes mientras Alice no estaba.

Takuya se quedó platicando con la Sayonji menor en la sala mientras esperaban a que Megumi bajara, pasaron 10 minutos para que la castaña bajara lista con su maleta.

-Bueno, vámonos. – Dijo Megumi frente a la puerta.

-Vale. – Respondió Hikari con una sonrisa. – Nos vemos, Takuya-chan. – Lo despidió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, que les vaya bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto, Taku-nii. – Dijo Megumi saliendo junto a Hikari de la casa.

-Hasta luego, Megu-nee. – Dijo despidiéndolas.

[…]

-Ya llegue. – Exclamó Hikari abriendo la puerta. – ¡Ah! Es cierto, no hay nadie. – Dijo con una risita.

-¿Y dónde está Evemon? – Preguntó Megumi entrando junto a Hikari.

-Está con Ken-chan. – Respondió Hikari. – Volverá mañana. –

-Entiendo, entonces estaremos las dos solas por el día de hoy. – Dijo poniendo su maleta en una esquina mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala.

 _"Estaremos las dos solas por el día de hoy"_ , esas palabras hicieron que Hikari se sonrojada inmediatamente y se diera cuenta de algo.

 _-"Es cierto…estaremos solas hasta mañana…" –_ Pensó mientras miraba al infinito.

-¿Hm? ¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó mirando a Hikari.

-¿Eh? ¡N-No, no es nada! – Exclamó un poco nerviosa desviando la mirada. - ¿Qu-Qué quieres hacer? –

-Veamos… - Dijo mientras pensaba por unos momentos. – Tengo ganas de dormir una siesta. – Respondió con un bostezo.

-¿Eh? E-Está bien…te llevaré a la habitación de Alice. – Respondió Hikari tomando la maleta de Megumi.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – Quiero dormir contigo si no te molesta. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida y algo sonrojada. - ¿P-Por qué? –

-Bueno…lo hicimos una vez de niñas cuando me encontraste. – Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica. – Quiero recordar…ese calor una vez más. –

-Megu-nee… - Dijo sonrojada. – S-Sí eso quieres…está bien. – Respondió desviando la mirada.

Ambas dejaron sus sudaderas colgadas en el perchero de la entrada y subieron al cuarto de Hikari, era pequeño pero muy ordenado, la cama era individual, con dos almohadas pequeñas y una cobija cian, sobre su peinador había una pequeña joyera de cristal, una cajita dorada donde estaban varios broches de moño y listones guardados, algunas diademas colgadas en la parte superior del espejo, algunos perfumes y dos peluches de gatitos tomados de las patitas.

-Es la primera vez que entro en tu habitación. – Dijo Megumi mirando el lugar. – Es pequeña y no se compara para nada a la del Castillo…pero es agradable y cálida, como tú. – Lo último lo mencionó mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

-No-No digas esas cosas, Megu-nee… - Murmuró desviando la mirada un tanto apenada.

Megumi soltó una risita y se acostó en la cama, Hikari la miró por unos momentos, suspiró y después caminó hacia ella para recostarse a su lado. Ambas quedaron frente a frente y se miraron a los ojos en silencio. La castaña estaba sonriendo mientras Hikari la miraba un tanto confundida.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó confundida la rubia.

-No me rio, simplemente me siento relajada. – Respondió Megumi. – Realmente extrañaba dormir contigo, tu compañía es agradable. –

-No digas eso…tú también eres muy agradable. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras un ligero rubor curía sus mejillas.

Megumi soltó una risita. - ¿Te han dicho que eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas? –

-Me-Megu-nee… - Murmuró sonrojándose más y cubriendo su rostro. - ¡Qué vergüenza! -

-Oye, no te cubras. – Dijo tratando de descubrirle el rostro. - ¡No seas penosa! ¡Déjame verte! –

-¡No! ¡Me da pena! – Exclamó nerviosa.

-¡Vamos! Déjame verte, por favor. – Dijo con una voz dulce. - ¿Acaso no me quieres? –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida, Hikari descubrió su rostro y la miró fijamente. - ¿A-A qué viene eso ahora? –

-¡Te dije que eras linda! – Exclamó jugueteando con las mejillas sonrojadas de Hikari. - ¡Siempre me ha gustado esa lado tuyo! Eres como un peluche. –

-¿Suave y esponjada? – Preguntó.

-Gordita y peludita. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Megu-nee! – Exclamó avergonzada mientras le pegaba en el hombro.

Megumi soltó una risa. - ¡Era broma, Izu-chan! Si lo decía por lo suave. – Dijo sonriéndole. – Es divertido jugar contigo, eres como una hermana para mí. –

-Megu-nee… - Murmuró mirándola fijamente.

-Te quiero mucho, Izu-chan… - Murmuró con una sonrisa agradable.

Hikari se sonrojó instantáneamente y la miró. – Yo también te quiero, Megu-nee. –

La rubia se acercó impulsivamente a Megumi, acortando la poca distancia entre ellas y unió sus labios en un cálido beso. La castaña se quedó inmóvil al sentir como Hikari empujaba sutilmente sus labios contra los de ella mientras se abría paso con su lengua para profundizar el beso.

Megumi no supo cómo reaccionar, por lo que se quedó en su lugar sin moverse por unos minutos hasta que Hikari se separó voluntariamente de ella cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle.

-¿Por qué…? – Murmuró Megumi atónita mientras rozaba sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos y se sonrojaba un poco.

-Mi cariño por ti es…esta clase de "amor". – Respondió Hikari agachando la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas. – Tocando el cuerpo de Megu-nee, viendo en los ojos de Megu-nee, oyendo la voz de Megu-nee, besando los labios de Megu-nee…yo siempre quise esto… -

-Izu-chan… - Murmuró sin salir de su asombro. – E-Entonces… ¿Yo te…? – Preguntó.

Hikari asintió lentamente. – Creo que me gustas, Megu-nee… - Respondió.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un rato…podían escuchar con claridad el sonido de los carros que pasaban, el canto de los pájaros, las bicicletas de los que pasaban por ahí, también podían escuchar claramente el latir agitado del corazón de la otra.

-Izu-chan… - Dijo Megumi rompiendo el silencio. - ¿Sabes? Creo…creo que…bueno…creo que también tú… - Tartamudeó mientras se sonrojaba totalmente.

Hikari puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le sonrió. – No tienes que responder ahora. – Dijo amablemente. – Estoy feliz de estar a tu lado. –

-Izu-chan… - Murmuró mirándola. – Entonces…al menos quiero… - Susurró.

Hikari la miró sin comprender el asunto, Megumi tragó saliva mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente, tomó valor y acercó su rostro rápidamente al de la rubia para besarla dulcemente en los labios. Hikari se sorprendió ante esta acción inesperada de la castaña, pero al poco tiempo correspondió al beso que tanto anhelaba…

 _Y esa mañana solamente era el inicio de su próximo mes juntas._

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Este one-shot va con dedicatoria a HeartMegu, espero que te haya gustado uwu si te da diabetes no es mi culpa (?)**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Together After All -For HeartMegu-

**Shooting Star Precure! Extra Season**

 **Mini-Especial 1: "Together After All"**

 **-Monterrey, Nuevo León ~ México-**

-¡Ya llegamos, nee-sama! – Exclamó Kaón saliendo del aeropuerto.

-Aun no entiendo por qué estamos aquí… - Murmuró Megumi con un suspiro.

-Sé que estás preocupada por la situación que vivimos, nee-sama. – Dijo Kaón poniéndose frente a ella y sonriendo. – Pero las cosas se han calmado, además las chicas dijeron que nos avisarían si algo pasaba allá. –

-Aun así, no me siento a gusto tomando unas "vacaciones" cuando nuestro problema con el Invid sigue en pie. – Respondió Megumi cruzando los brazos. – Y dejar a Plutia-san a cargo tampoco es algo muy confiable… -

-Lo dices como si Ayano-san fuera un desastre. – Murmuró rodando los ojos Hanazono.

-¿Qué ocurrió la última vez que la dejamos liderar una misión? – Preguntó Otonaka mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, bueno… - Dijo Kaón.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Repitió Megumi.

-¡Bien, tu ganas! – Exclamó frustrada desviando la mirada. – Entiendo que Ayano-san aún no tiene mucha experiencia en estos ámbitos…pero recuerda que ella es la reencarnación de Plutia. –

-Plutia-san pudo haber sido de gran influencia y enorme poder en Valhalla, pero aquí esa chica no tiene ni la cuarta parte de la verdadera naturaleza de una Guardiana. – Replicó.

-No todas han obtenido sus recuerdos, nee-sama. – Interrumpió Kaón. – Yo los obtuve cuando vi a mi madre fallecer y tú naciste con ellos porque en aquél entonces la que había heredado el Báculo Temporal era Saturnia-sama y por lo tanto era la Guardiana del Tiempo y fragmentó sus recuerdos hasta su reencarnación.. –

-No es mi culpa que fuera mi turno. – Dijo mirándola fijamente. – Además, sea como sea, la reencarnación de Plutia-san ahora es la Guardiana del Tiempo y ni siquiera ha logrado despertar al Báculo Temporal. – Afirmó cruzando los brazos.

-Kazuto está haciendo todo lo que puede para ayudarla. – Dijo Kaón desviando la mirada.

-¿Entonces la culpa es de Apolo-kun y no de Plutia-san? – Preguntó.

-¡Deja de buscar culpables, nee-sama! – Exclamó irritada jalando un poco su cabello. - ¡Estamos aquí para divertirnos! ¿Por qué haces las cosas tan amargas? –

-Solo pongo primero nuestro deber, eso es todo. – Afirmó la rubia.

-Nee-sama, eres igual de amargada que Saturnia-sama. – Murmuró en un puchero.

-Soy su reencarnación, ¿lo olvidas? – Dijo mirándola.

-Pero… ¡Mo~! Como sea, mejor vamos a dejar las cosas al hotel. – Dijo resignada tomando su maleta.

-De acuerdo. – Apoyó Megumi siguiéndola mientras cargaba su maleta nuevamente.

[…]

-Es un lugar agradable. – Dijo Otonaka sentándose en la cama de la habitación.

-Busqué un lugar que te gustara, al menos tus gustos no cambian. – Dijo con una risita sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó mirando a Kaón.

-Bueno… ¿Te parece si primero entramos al baño? – Dijo con una risita nerviosa. – Me siento un poco sucia por el viaje. –

-Está bien, también quiero tomar una ducha. – Dijo soltándose el cabello. - ¿Quién entrará primero? –

-Ummm… ¿Y si entramos las dos juntas? – Preguntó un poco emocionada.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida.

-¿Por qué no? Solíamos hacerlo de pequeñas, ¿lo olvidaste? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero tú misma lo has dicho, cuando éramos niñas… - Dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-No seas aguafiestas nee-sama, por favor… - Dijo con una miradita dulce.

-No hagas esa mirada… - Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Por favor… - Dijo con un tono de voz dulce sin quitar su mirada.

-Ya basta Neptunia, no insistas. – Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Nee-sama, por favor… - Repitió con ese mismo tono de voz.

-¡Bien, tu ganas! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie. – Lo haré, pero quita esas expresiones. –

-¡Sí! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie emocionada. - ¡Gracias, nee-sama! –

-Compórtate como una Guardiana… - Murmuró con una gota en la cabeza.

Kaón preparó el baño y unos momentos después ambas entraron juntas a la tina, la peliazul se encontraba tarareando algunas canciones mientras Megumi se la pasó sentada a su lado en silencio escuchándola.

-¿Sucede algo, nee-sama? – Preguntó Kaón mirándola.

-No entiendo cómo me convenciste de venir a este viaje… - Murmuró mirando al techo.

-Bueno, Saturnia-sama siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo. – Respondió. – Así que ya no te preocupes por eso. –

-¿Cómo puedes decirme que no me preocupe en estas circunstancias? – Murmuró mirándola de reojo, después soltó un suspiro y sonrió un poco. – Bueno, supongo que esto no está mal de vez en cuando. –

-Sí, es nuestra primera vez juntas desde que no conocimos. – Respondió Kaón con una sonrisa.

-Eso también, pero… - Dijo desviando un poco la mirada sonrojada. – Hablaba del baño… -

-¿Eh? – Kaón la miro fijamente y después esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad. - ¡Sí! –

Hanazono se recargó en el hombro de Otonaka mientras cerraba sus ojos para relajarse y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, Megumi seguía un poco sonrojada, pero a los pocos segundos sonrió y recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de Kaón.

[…]

-¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Megumi atando un paño verde grisáceo oscuro en su coleta.

-Lo sabrás cuando vayamos. – Dijo Kaón colocándose su diadema lila en el cabello.

Otonaka suspiró resignada. – Ya qué. –

Megumi estaba usando una camisa amarilla de manga corta desfajada, un chaleco verde grisáceo oscuro de bolsas y botones amarillos, un short del mismo color que el chaleco y unas botas sencillas amarillas. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta atada con un paño verde grisáceo oscuro con su flequillo largo como siempre pero ahora sin cubrir su ojo derecho.

Kaón estaba usando un vestido violeta largo con la parte superior color negra de manga larga, una mini-capa con gorro de color lila hasta la cintura atada con dos listones en moño color violetas y botas negras de cierre violeta. Su cabello estaba suelto y era adornado con una diadema lila.

Ambas chicas salieron del hotel cercano al aeropuerto y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, Megumi había vivido en América por 10 años, mientras que Kaón había visitado México por el trabajo de su padre algunas veces de pequeña, por lo que ambas conocían un poco el idioma que se hablaba en el lugar.

-Nunca había estado en México… - Dijo Megumi mirando las calles con un poco de emoción.

-Yo vine algunas veces, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de haber venido. – Dijo con una sonrisa Kaón.

La peliazul llevó a la rubia a un restaurant cercano para comer algo, terminaron pidiendo cada uno de los platillos en el menú, comenzando con una simple orden de tacos de adobada con verdura hasta terminar con un platillo de carne asada con puré de papa y ensalada fresca.

Cuando Kaón pagó la cuenta tuvieron una pequeña discusión, ya que Megumi no deseaba que ella pagara todo el total (que habían sido alrededor de $10,000 pesos mexicanos) ni mucho menos la comida que ella se había comido, pero la peliazul ya había dado su tarjeta de crédito al mesero que le fue imposible negarse, así que terminó aceptándolo un poco molesta.

Salieron del restaurant y continuaron paseando por la ciudad, entraban a todas las tiendas que les llamaban la atención y, aunque no compraran nada, se divertían viendo los juguetes, accesorios y objetos originarios de esa ciudad, ese estado y ese país. Terminaron entrando a una tienda donde Kaón se puso con un vestido mexicano mientras Megumi se había vestido con un traje de charro, ambas pasaron a una pequeña pista de baile para tomar las clases gratuitas para aprender un bailable mexicano.

-Eso fue divertido. – Dijo Megumi con una sonrisa mientras jadeaba un poco para recuperar el aliento.

-Lo sé, hace mucho que no bailaba. – Kaón soltó una risita mientras recuperaba el aliento también. – Quería bailar algún día contigo. –

-Bueno, ya lo lograste. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Aunque con tanto movimiento ya me dio hambre otra vez. –

-Ven, vayamos a un local cercano. – Dijo tomándola de la mano. – Venden muy buenos mariscos. –

-¿Enserio? Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que comí mariscos. – Dijo con un poco de nostalgia.

-¡Entonces andando, nee-sama! – Exclamó tomándola de la mano mientras le hacía la seña a un taxi para que se detuviera.

-Pero tengo una condición. – Dijo mientras se subía al taxi junto a Kaón.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó llena de curiosidad.

-Que en esta ocasión pago yo. – Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¡¿Qué?! No es justo. – Dijo en un pequeño puchero.

-Aceptas o no como contigo. – Dijo cruzada de brazos.

-¡Eres cruel, nee-sama! – Exclamó Kaón.

[…]

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando ambas terminaron en la plaza mayor sentadas en una banca para descansar del agotador día mientras admiraban el atardecer.

-Ha sido un día muy divertido. – Dijo Kaón estirándose.

-Reconoceré que me he divertido contigo. – Dijo Megumi con una sonrisa.

-Nee-sama… - Murmuró viéndola un poco sonrojada con una sonrisa. - ¡Me alegro! –

-¿Y ahora a dónde iremos? – Preguntó Otonaka.

-Bueno…todavía resta un lugar… - Dijo desviando la mirada sonrojada.

-¿Enserio? Espero que no sea otra pista de baile. – Dijo un poco cansada.

-Bueno, verás…yo… -

Una explosión cercana y los gritos de las personas alteradas las hizo levantarse rápidamente, dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde se había formado una cortina de humo.

-¿Crees que sea…? – Dijo Kaón.

En ese momento, un lobo negro de 2 metros de altura con los pelos erizados y la cola picuda y curveada parecida a una especie de espada con garras y colmillos afilados, que tenía unas especies de cristales rojos en su lomo y ojos rojos apareció aullando.

-Sí, lo es. – Dijo Megumi.

-¡Andando! – Gritó Kaón quitándose su Share Crystal del cuello.

-¡De acuerdo! – Afirmó Megumi quitándose su Share Crystal del cuello también.

- _¡Precure! ¡Crystal Reflection! –_ Gritaron al unisón mientras incrustaban los Share Crystal en sus brazaletes.

- _¡La diosa renaciente de la Oscuridad, Cure Neptune! –_ Exclamó Kaón después de transformarse en la Cure de cabello violeta, ojos celestes y traje blanco de distintos tonos violáceos.

- _¡La diosa renaciente del Viento, Cure Saturn! –_ Exclamó Megumi después de transformarse en la Cure de cabello verde, ojos lima y traje blanco de distintos tonos verdosos.

-¡¿Por qué tiene que aparecer un Quimera justo ahora?! – Exclamó Neptune dándole una patada al monstruo.

-¡Justo cuando estaba descansando! – Exclamó irritada Saturn mientras le daba un puñetazo en el lomo al quimera.

- _Eliminaré a las Precure. –_ Dijo el quimera aullando mientras de los cristales en su espalda brillaban y emitían rayos rojos y negros por todos lados, electrocutado a ambas chicas.

-Eso es nuevo… - Murmuró Neptune levantándose un poco adolorida.

-El Invid se puso más serio al parecer. – Dijo Saturn mirando al quimera.

-En ese caso… - Dijo Neptune poniéndose al lado de la peliverde. - ¡Nosotras también lo haremos! – Exclamó saltando hacia el lobo y golpeándolo repetidas veces. - _¡Precure! ¡Neptune Shoot! –_

 _-Un ataque en vano… -_ Murmuró con burla el quimera.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Saturn al notar algo. - ¡Neptune, no lo hagas! –

 _-_ ¿Eh? – Dijo mirándola de reojo.

El lobo emitió un rayo negro de su boca que absorbió el ataque de Neptune y después lo regresó electrificado y el doble de poderoso.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Neptune cuando vio el ataque que la golpeó de lleno y la tumbó en el suelo herida.

-¡Neptune! – Saturn se puso frente a ella y miró al lobo. - _¡Aleph! –_ Exclamó y una espada de cristal verde apareció en su mano. - ¡No toques a Neptunia! – La peliverde saltó hacia el quimera atacándolo con su espada.

-Saturnia… – Murmuró mirando como su hermana la defendía, recordó cada una de las cosas que había planeado ese día especial y apretó los puños furiosa. – No lo perdonaré… - Dijo poniéndose de pie. - ¡No lo perdonaré! – Exclamó mientras extendía su mano derecha. - _¡Zafkiel! –_ Una oz de cristal violeta apareció en su mano, Neptune la tomó con fuerza y saltó hacia el quimera. - ¡No perdonaré lo que has hecho! – Dijo golpeándolo con la oz.

-¿Neptune? – Dijo Saturn al verla tan furiosa.

-Pase días enteros planeando todo, hice trabajos extras para conseguir todo… - Confesó mientras continuaba golpeando sin darle tiempo de defenderse. – Estuve esperando mucho por este día…y tú… ¡Tú lo arruinaste! – Exclamó encajándole la oz en el lomo y lanzándolo contra el suelo con furia. - ¡Yo solamente quería pasar un tiempo, por muy corto que fuera, con mi hermana ¿sabes?! ¡¿Por qué tenían que arruinarlo?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Dijo alterada mientras apuntaba su arma contra él. - _¡Precure! ¡Neptune Blade! –_

El ataque dio de lleno en el quimera dejándolo herido en el suelo, Saturn miraba todo sorprendida, _"¿Ella hizo todo esto por mí?"_ pensó al escuchar las palabras y la alteración de su hermana.

-¡Neptune! – Exclamó al ver como el lobo lanzaba un potente rayo desde su boca contra la pelivioleta. - _¡Precure! ¡Saturn Storm! –_ Exclamó defendiendo a su hermana del ataque. - ¿Estás bien? –

-Sí, yo-… -

-Vamos entonces, Neptune. – Interrumpió tomándola de la mano.

-Saturn… - Murmuró mirándola. - ¡Sí! – Asintió correspondiendo el agarre.

 _-¡Sephira! –_ Exclamaron al unisón mientras Aleph y Zafkiel se fusionaban, creando un cañón de cristal cian que sostenían entre ambas. - _¡Precure! ¡Sephira Blaster! –_

 _-¡No me matarán con algo tan simple! –_ Exclamó el quimera levantándose.

El lobo dirigió un potente rayo contra el disparo del cañón, ambos ataques comenzaron a pelear entre sí para ver cuál cedía primero, pasaron pocos segundos para que el poder de Sephira aumentara y ganara, destruyendo el quimera.

-Se escapó… - Dijo Neptune mirando como el "alma" del quimera se esfumaba.

-No hay nada que hacer, Wiz no está aquí. – Dijo Saturn mientras deshacía la transformación.

-Tienes razón, nee-sama. – Afirmó mientras deshacía su transformación también.

-Y ahora… - Dijo Megumi mirando a Kaón con una sonrisa, la peliazul la miró confundida. - ¿A dónde toca ir? –

-¿Nee-sama? – Preguntó confundida.

-Dijiste que habías hecho todo esto por mí, bueno, no quiero desperdiciarlo. – Dijo acariciándole la cabeza. – Después de todo, es un regalo que mi adorable hermanita menor hizo para mí. –

-¡Nee-sama! – Exclamó con felicidad. - ¡¿Lo dices enserio?! –

-Sí. – Asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Me alegro! – Exclamó abrazándola. - ¡Me haces muy feliz! Pero… - Murmuró alejándose y desviando la mirada. – Lo más probable es que ya se haya perdido la reservación en el restaurant que hice… -

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó mientras pensaba en algo.

-¡Ya sé! – Exclamó Kaón tomándola de la mano. - ¡Sígueme! – Dijo comenzando a correr.

-¡Espera, no corras! – Dijo tratando de detenerla. - ¡O al menos no me jalonees! – Exclamó tratando de zafarse del agarre.

Corrieron por las calles hasta llegar a un parque donde había árboles y pequeños canales por los que pasaba el agua, era un lugar tranquilo por lo que decidieron entrar y sentarse juntas en una banca, el atardecer tiñó los colores de la ciudad de color rojizo, Kaón se puso de pie mientras miraba de frente a Megumi, el viento sopló gentilmente moviendo sus cabellos azules, los cuales se veían algo violetas por la luz del Sol detrás de ella.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Megumi al verla sonreír mientras la miraba.

-Bueno…te quiero…dar algo… - Dijo comenzando a sonrojarse un poco. – Soy mala en esto…así que no te vayas a reír… -

-¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Esto… - Dijo mientras ponía una pista en su celular, Megumi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer y sonrió, Kaón esperó el momento en que debía empezar a cantar. - _Aunque lastimada y cansada estabas, por mi bienestar siempre estabas velando, aunque sintieras que no podías continuar, con amabilidad sonreíste. –_ Finalmente comenzó a cantar con algo de temblor en la voz, Otonaka la miraba fijamente mientras la escuchaba con atención. - _Cada día era una tortura, nadie había a nuestro lado y todo el peso en ti cayó, y aunque yo intentaba ayudarte, siempre me mirabas sonriendo, "todo va a estar bien" solías repetir... –_ Tomó rápidamente aire para continuar la canción, estaba tan nerviosa que podía sentir claramente los latidos de su corazón. - _Y aún si tu piel rasgada se encontraba, el brillo que tenías nunca se llegaba a apagar, sin importar que tanto lo intentara, yo jamás podía hacer algo por ti y solo una carga solía ser. –_ Continuó mientras miraba a Megumi con un ligero sonrojo. - _Todos tus esfuerzos te los quiero agradecer, después de todo junto a ti estaré... –_ Finalmente terminó de cantar, apagó la música y se quedó en silencio.

Megumi la miraba desde su lugar asombrada, solamente se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza mientras sonreía de alegría.

-Gracias, Kaón… - Dijo mientras la aferraba más a ella. – De verdad…muchas gracias. –

-Nee-sama… ¡Me llamaste por mi nombre! – Exclamó con alegría.

-Te quiero mucho, Kaón. – Dijo con dulzura.

-Nee-sama… - Murmuró sonrojada. – Yo también te quiero mucho, Megumi… - Dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo.

 _Fue la primera vez que se amaron como hermanas desde que se habían reencontrado…_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Lo prometido es deuda! Vengo a subir los cuatro one-shots que prometí regalar en navidad a mis cuatro mejores amigas, comenzamos con el primero que pertenece a HeartMegu.**

 **Megu-nee me has pedido que hiciera algo que te sorprendiera y, bueno, esto fue lo que se me ocurrió C: ya había usado a Megu en tu special one-shot de cumple, así que decidí usar a Otonaka Megumi como prota para este one-shot, espero que te haya gustado :3**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, MEGU-NEE! ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO! ¡GRACIAS POR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS DE AMISTAD!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. White Christmas -For Karli-

**Digimon Extrem Extra Season: "Characters's Stories"**

 **Mini-Especial 2: "White Christmas"**

-Mi deber no solo era salvar las Realidades Alternas, también era unir a esos dos sin que nadie saliera lastimado. – Dijo Kazumon volteando a ver a Nyamon.

-Ya veo, Nya. – Respondió.

-Ahora hay que juntar a Daisuke y Yanniel, solo hay que sacar a Kamiya Kari del camino, tú puedes hacer lo que gustes Nyamon, eres libre. – Diciendo esto, Kazumon se retiró caminando mientras tarareaba "Agony" hasta que desapareció.

-Nya, Nya, siempre haces lo mismo, Nya. – Suspiró resignada. – Bueno, ver eso será divertido, Nya. – Diciendo esto, Nyamon salió corriendo detrás de Kazumon. - ¡Espérame, Nya~! –

 ** _-Shibuya, dos meses después-_**

-¡Buenos días, Yan-chan! – Exclamó Daisuke llegando corriendo hacia ella.

-Buenos días, Dai-kun. – Lo saludó amablemente Yanniel. - ¿Pudiste hacer la tarea de Física? –

-Lo intenté, pero dudo que mis resultados sean correctos. – Dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Vamos al salón y si gustas puedes compararlos con los míos. – Agregó sonriente.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias, Yan-chan! – Exclamó abrazándola. - ¡Eres la mejor! –

-Vamos, no exageres Dai-kun… - Dijo algo apenada.

-No, lo digo enserio, ¡Yan-chan, eres la mejor! – Volvió a exclamar.

-Gracias, Dai-kun… - Murmuró algo sonrojada. – Vayamos rápido entonces. –

-De acuerdo. – Dijo soltándola y comenzando a caminar junto a ella hacia el salón.

[…]

Pronto será navidad niños, así que organizaremos una actividad grupal para recaudar fondos. – Explicó el profesor. – La jefa de grupo ha sugerido que hagamos un maid-café, ¿están de acuerdo? –

-¡Sí! – Exclamaron todos en el salón.

-La proposición es que será un maid-café donde trabajarán usando alguno de los disfraces en esta caja. – Dijo apuntando a una enorme caja de cartón en el suelo. – Cada traje tiene un número, así que pasarán en orden a sacar un papelito para ver que usarán ese día. –

- _"Espero que me toque uno lindo…" –_ Pensó Yanniel viendo como comenzaban a pasar sus compañeros.

Pasaron en orden de lista, de sus amigos primero pasó Kamiya Kari, después Motomiya Daisuke y luego de unos cuantos compañeros más llegó su turno.

-Scruce Yanniel. – Nombró el profesor.

-¡Ya voy! – Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cajita donde estaban los números de los trajes, metió la mano y finalmente tomó un papelito. Soltó un suspiro y abrió dicho pedazo de papel en su mano.

-¿Cuál es su número? – Preguntó el profesor.

-El número 22… - Respondió.

-Veamos… - El profesor comenzó a buscar entre los trajes, hasta que sacó uno: era una blusa ombliguera azul de tirantes, una falda abierta color azul con un mandil blanco encima, un collar blanco con una rosa roja en el centro y unas orejas de conejo blancas.

-¡Oh! Te ha tocado el premio mayor, Scruce. – Bromeó el profesor. – Toma. – Dijo dándole el traje.

-¡Es muy lindo! – Exclamó abrazándolo. - ¡Me gusta! –

Yanniel volvió a su asiento contenta, le había tocado un traje hermoso y sería perfecto para mostrárselo a Daisuke, de quien hace tiempo estaba enamorada. El pelirrojo le habló por lo bajo y ella inmediatamente volteó.

-Ey, Yan-chan. – Murmuró Daisuke asegurándose de que el profesor no los viera. – Me tocó el traje compañero de ese. –

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Enserio?! – Murmuró Yanniel asombrada.

-Sí, ¿qué te parece si ese día venimos juntos a trabajar? – Sugirió Daisuke.

-¿Eh? ¿E-Estás seguro? – Tartamudeó algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Sí, ¿te gustaría? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, de acuerdo. – Afirmó Yanniel con una sonrisa. – Gracias. –

-Scruce, Motomiya. – Los regañó el profesor. –Guarden silencio, por favor. –

-¡Sí! Lo sentimos. – Dijeron ambos a coro.

-¿Tú les elegiste los trajes, verdad, Nya? – Dijo Nyamon viendo todo por la ventana.

-Tal vez. – Dijo con una sonrisa Kazumon, parada al lado de Nyamon.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Nya. – Murmuró viéndola de reojo.

Kazumon soltó una risita. – Bueno, ha sido algo muy sencillo. –

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste así con Ken-chan y Hika-chan? – Preguntó Nyamon.

-Esa historia es diferente, tú lo viste todo ¿no es así? – Dijo mirando a Nyamon de reojo. – Su vida actual como las pasadas… -

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, Nya… - Murmuró Nyamon. – Bueno, veamos cómo ocurren las cosas ahora. -

[…]

Toda la semana se la pasaron haciendo los arreglos para el maid-café: diseño, menú, administración, decoración, encargados, turnos, precios…Finalmente el día llegó y todos vinieron arreglados y listos para la actividad.

Daisuke estaba en la puerta esperando a Yanniel, él vestía un pantalón azul, un mandil azul oscuro, una camisa de manga larga blanca y una corbata de listones negros con una rosa roja en el centro, usaba zapatos negros y tenía unas orejas de conejo blancas.

-¿Cómo se verá Yan-chan? – Murmuró Daisuke imaginando las posibilidades. – Seguramente se verá muy linda… - Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Dai-kun! – Exclamó Yanniel llegando corriendo, estaba usando su traje de maid con las orejas de conejo blanco. - ¡Lamento la tardanza! –

-¡Wow! – Exclamó Daisuke mirándola de pies a cabeza. - ¡Te ves hermosa! –

-¿E-Enserio…? – Murmuró sonrojada y nerviosa. – Mu-Muchas gracias…tú también te ves muy lindo, Dai-kun. –

-Gracias, pero el traje no me queda tan bien como a ti. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Motomiya-kun, Scruce-chan, dense prisa! – Exclamó una compañera de ellos desde el salón donde estaba ubicado su maid-café.

-¡Si, ya vamos! – Respondió Daisuke. – Andando, Yan-chan. – Dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando junto a ella hacia el lugar.

[…]

-¡Wow, Kari-chan te ves hermosa! – Exclamó Daisuke mirando a Kamiya.

-Gracias Daisuke-kun. – Respondió amablemente. Ella vestía un traje de policía con una falda corta lisa, zapatillas de piso, un chaleco y una boina de policía. – Ustedes también se ven muy bien. –

-No digas eso, Kari-chan… - Murmuró un tanto apenado.

-Dai-kun… - Murmuró Yanniel desviando la mirada un poco celosa.

-Nya, Nya, Kari está en medio otra vez Nya. – Dijo Nyamon viendo todo por la ventana.

-Eso es fácil de cambiar. – Dijo Kazumon sacando un reloj de bolsillo, el cual movió sus manecillas hasta quedar ambas en el 12.

-¿Nya? ¿Qué has hecho, Nya? – Preguntó sin entender.

-Kari, es nuestro turno. – Dijo Takeru llegando con Kamiya, él usaba una túnica blanca con una corona de ramas y unas alas de ángel. – Su turno ya acabó, así que pueden retirarse. – Agregó amablemente mirando a ambos chicos.

-Gracias Takeru-kun. – Dijo Yanniel con amabilidad.

-Nos vemos. – Dijo Kari tomando a Takeru de la mano y regresando al maid-café.

-Sí, adiós. – Los despidió Yanniel.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir a algún lado? – Preguntó Daisuke mirando a Yanniel.

-¿Eh? Bueno… ¡Ya sé! ¡Vayamos a ver lo que hicieron Hika-chan y Ken-san! – Exclamó emocionada.

-Si no mal recuerdo, su grupo haría una obra de teatro. – Dijo Daisuke. – Bueno, me parece buena idea, andando. – Dijo tomándola de la mano para irse junto a ella.

-Eso. – Dijo Kazumon con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Nya, Nya, siempre eres igual Nya. – Dijo Nyamon a su lado.

Por otro lado, Daisuke y Yanniel subieron a la segunda planta y entraron al salón de Hikari, Takato, Ken y los demás. La obra ya había comenzado, en escena se encontraban Takato y Hikari.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que finalmente te he encontrado…descubro que eres mi hermano? – Dijo Hikari en su papel.

-Sí…justo ahora que entendía lo que era amar a una persona… ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel? – Exclamó Takato continuando con la obra.

-Son buenos los dos… - Murmuró Yanniel mirando la obra asombrada.

-Sí, pero ¿dónde está Ichijouji? – Preguntó Daisuke buscando a su amigo. – No ha salido a escena todavía. -

-Probablemente esté esperando a que sea su turno. – Respondió Yanniel.

-Bueno, veamos cómo avanza la historia. – Dijo Daisuke. – Si no mal recuerdo, Kouji escribió el guion. –

-¿Kouji-san? Qué maravilloso. – Dijo Yanniel emocionada.

Daisuke miró de reojo a Yanniel y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan emocionada, le tomó de la mano discretamente y continuaron admirando la obra en silencio.

[…]

-¡Qué hermoso! – Exclamó Yanniel saliendo del salón junto a Daisuke. - ¡Les ha quedado muy bella! ¡Y la actuación de Hika-chan fue estupenda! –

Daisuke soltó una risita. – Te has emocionado mucho, Yan-chan. –

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, es cierto! Lo siento. – Dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-Pronto comenzará el baile en la fogata. – Dijo Daisuke metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. - ¿Quieres ir? –

-¿Eh? Pero no sé bailar… - Murmuró un poco apenada.

-¡Hay, vamos! Eres buena, además bailarás conmigo. – Dijo con aires de grandeza. - ¿Qué dices? -

-Bueno…si es con Dai-kun…supongo que está bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa un poco sonrojada.

-¡Bien, andando entonces! – Dijo tomándola de la mano.

Ambos bajaron al jardín principal de la institución donde estaba una enorme fogata en el centro y varias parejas bailando alrededor de ella. Yanniel y Daisuke se ubicaron un poco cerca para comenzar a bailar suavemente.

-¿Ves? Eres buena. – Dijo Daisuke tomándola de la cintura mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Eso es porque estoy contigo, Dai-kun… - Respondió nerviosa mientras lo tomaba de los hombros con sutileza.

-¿Enserio? Entonces me gusta. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos los comenzaron a admirar al ver su estupendo baile y la par a la que estaban, así como la hermosura con la que resplandecían sus trajes bajo la luz del fuego.

-Yan-chan. – Dijo Daisuke deteniendo el baile. – Pasado mañana, en la fiesta de Navidad que realizaremos, hay algo que quiero decirte. –

-¿Algo? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿Qué es? –

-Lo sabrás ese día. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dai-kun… - Murmuró más confundida. – _"¿Qué tendrá que decirme…que debo esperar hasta Navidad?" –_ Pensó tratando de comprenderlo.

[…]

-¡Feliz navidad! – Exclamó Hikari abrazando a Yanniel.

-Feliz navidad, Hika-chan. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a la fiesta de "Star-jonji" Hikari. – Dijo soltando una risita.

-¿Star-jonji? – Preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza confundida.

-Es una combinación de "Star" con "Sayonji". – Explicó Ken con una gota en la cabeza. – Hikari-chan tiene mucha imaginación ¿verdad...? –

-S-Sí… - Murmuró.

-¿Verdad que sí? ¡Soy genial! – Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa llena de soberbia.

-¿Te sientes orgullosa de eso…? – Murmuró Ken con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Yanniel-san! – Exclamó Takato llegando con ella.

-¡Takato-san! – Lo saludo con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué sucede? -

-Daisuke-kun te busca en el jardín. – Explicó Matsuki.

-¿A mí? – Preguntó confundida… _"Pasado mañana, en la fiesta de Navidad que realizaremos, hay algo que quiero decirte"_. - ¿Eh? ¿Podrá ser…sobre eso? – Murmuró para sí misma.

-¿No irás, Yanie-chan? – Preguntó Hikari mirándola.

-¿Eh? S-Sí, ya voy. – Dijo un poco nerviosa. – Nos vemos, entonces. –

-Qué te vaya bien. – Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. – Dijo y después se fue.

-Hikari-chan. – Dijo Takato mirándola.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con amabilidad.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-… - Ken se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – Tiene pareja. – Dijo con posesividad.

-Lo decía en plan de amigos, Ken-san… - Murmuró Takato con una gota en la cabeza.

[…]

-Yan-chan, ¡me gustas! – Exclamó Daisuke frente a la castaña con el rostro sonrojado y nervioso. - ¡Por favor, sal conmigo! –

-D-Dai-kun… - Murmuró atónita mientras se sonrojaba con fuerza, su corazón se aceleraba y se ponía muy nerviosa. - ¿Lo-Lo dices…enserio…? –

-¡Sí! ¡Muy enserio! – Afirmó Daisuke apretando los ojos nervioso. – Tal vez y tú no sientas lo mismo por mí, quizás estoy siendo egoísta…pero quiero proteger tu sonrisa, quiero que siempre sigas sonriendo, y puedo hacerlo estando a tu lado… ¡Entonces quiero ser tu pareja! –

-Dai-kun… - Murmuró apenándose más y bajando la mirada.

-¡Ah! Lo siento… ¿te estoy presionando mucho, verdad? – Dijo apretando los puños y desviando la mirada. – No quiero obligarte a decir algo que no quieras, así que-… -

-¡Dai-kun! – Exclamó interrumpiéndolo mientras saltaba hacía él y lo abrazaba con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¡Te amo, Dai-kun! –

-Yan-chan… - Murmuró soltando una sonrisa enorme. - ¡¿Lo dices enserio?! – Yanniel asintió y él correspondió el abrazo. – Yan-chan… -

Pasaron unos momentos así y después se separaron para verse fijamente a los ojos, Daisuke lentamente acercó su rostro a Yanniel y la besó con dulzura en los labios, la castaña se quedó sorprendida pero al poco tiempo correspondió.

Pasaron unos minutos para que a ambos les comenzara a faltar el aire y se separaran, notando el rostro sonrojado del otro y sonriéndose con gentileza uno al otro.

-Yan-chan. – Dijo Daisuke tomándola de la mano. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –

-Dai-kun… - Murmuró, desvió la mirada por unos momentos y después volvió a verlo con una sonrisa. – Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia, _Dai-chan. –_

-¿"Dai-chan"? – Preguntó confundido.

-¿Te molesta? – Dijo con inocencia.

Daisuke negó con la cabeza. – Es lindo, gracias Yan-chan. – Dijo sonriéndole.

Ambos se unieron nuevamente en un cálido beso de amor… _su primer beso como pareja._ Ambos regresaron adentro con los demás para la fiesta, dando la noticia de su relación e intercambiando regalos entre todos…

Se divirtieron al máximo en los juegos, el karaoke, el baile y los shows que se habían organizado ese día…

-Lo lograste, Nya. – Dijo Nyamon mirando todo por la ventana.

-Bueno, veamos a quién uniremos ahora. – Dijo Kazumon con una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar alejándose entre la noche tarareando An Endless Tale.

-Nya, Nya, siempre haces lo mismo, Nya. – Dijo corriendo detrás de Kazumon.

-Feliz navidad, Yan-chan. – Le dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa.

-Feliz navidad, Dai-chan. – Respondió sonriente.

 _Y por último los dos niños elegidos finalizaron ese día de Navidad con un beso dulce y un "te amo" sincero…_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **El segundo one-shot navideño es para Karli Shain *u* gracias por leer mis fics (lento pero seguro xD) desde siempre *-* fuiste la primera en elogiar mis dibujos y mis fics y siempre te lo agradeceré, hemos sido amigas por mucho tiempo y nunca te olvidaré uwu espero que te haya gustado :3 me pediste un DaisukexYanniel y aquí estuvo *O***

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD NEE-CHAN!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. With You -For Sorodi-

**Digimon Extrem Extra Season: "Characters's Stories"**

 **Mini-Especial 3: "With You"**

 ** _-Residencia Segawa, 10 de Junio-_**

-Lo siento chicos, pero hoy no puedo. – Dijo una Sthefany de 13 años hablando por teléfono. – Sí, lo lamento mucho Hikari, sí, otro día está bien, sí, gracias, nos vemos. –

Sthefany colgó el teléfono y suspiró, estaba usando un vestido de manga corta y tablones simple color negro, con cuello doblado blanco, traía puestas unas medias completas blancas y zapatillas escolares negras, su cabello corto estaba suelto como de costumbre, pero su mirada reflejaba un poco de nostalgia y depresión.

-¿Ya estás lista, Sthef? – Preguntó Tamaki mirándola fijamente. – Kouichi no tarda en llegar. –

-Lo sé. – Respondió secamente.

Tamaki soltó un suspiro y luego puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sthefany. - ¿Segura de que te encuentras bien con esto? –

-Tengo que ir, se los prometí. – Respondió desviando la mirada.

-No porque se lo hayas prometido a unos niños significa que debas pasar por esto. – Afirmó abrazándola. - ¿Lo entiendes? –

-Lo sé, pero no quiero fallarles. – Respondió con un suspiro. – Además Kou-kun estará conmigo, así que estaré bien. –

-Bien, como quieras. – Dijo no muy seguro. – Solo no te deprimas ¿vale? –

-Sí. – Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. – Estaré bien. –

-Kouichi ya llegó, Sthef. – Informó Ryan entrando a la habitación.

-Ya mismo bajo, gracias. – Dijo sin mirarlo.

-De acuerdo, no tardes. – Dijo Ryan para después abandonar el cuarto.

-Me voy, Tamaki-niisan. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Que te vaya bien, Sthef. – Murmuró palmeándole la cabeza con suavidad.

-Hasta luego. – Se despidió mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba hacia la entrada. – Lamento la demora, Kou-kun. – Dijo mirando al peliazul del otro lado de la puerta.

Kouichi negó con la cabeza. – No hay problema S-chan, vamos. – Dijo con gentileza, él estaba usando una camisa desabrochada de manga corta negra, un pantalón blanco y una playera de manga larga color vino debajo.

-Buena suerte, Kouichi, Sthef. – Dijo Ryan despidiéndolos con la mano.

-Nos vemos, Ryan. – Se despidió Kouichi mientras tomaba a Sthefany de la mano.

-Hasta luego, Ryan-nii. – Se despidió Sthefany con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a alejarse junto a Kouichi.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar por la calle en silencio, Kouichi miraba a la castaña de reojo al darse cuenta de que la mirada de ella estaba perdida en la distancia, su expresión reflejaba algo de tristeza y soledad, el peliazul suspiró incomodo ante la situación y trató de romper el silencio.

-Hace un buen clima ¿no? – Dijo nervioso. – _"¿Qué rayos acabo de decir?" –_ Pensó decepcionado de su mala manera de animar a la chica.

Sthefany no respondió, es más, parecía que ni se había percatado de la presencia de Kouichi, el chico hizo una mueca de tristeza y nuevamente se quedó en silencio, continuaron el camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a la parada del bus, donde tomaron uno que los llevaría cerca del cementerio donde estaban los padres de la castaña.

-S-chan… - Murmuró mirando a la chica, quien solamente tenía su mirada perdida en la vista del otro lado de la ventana. – S-chan, te estoy hablando. –

-¿Eh? – Dijo confundida. – Lo siento, ¿qué decías? – Preguntó tratando de sonreírle.

-No te sientes bien ¿no es así? – Preguntó mirándola con preocupación.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Estoy bien. – Respondió tratando de sonreírle.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no lo estás. – Afirmó sin despegar su vista de ella, Sthefany sintió un poco de incomodidad y desvió su mirada en silencio. Kouichi suspiró al ver esto y le tomó la mano. – Escucha, sé que se lo prometiste a Hi-chan, pero no me gusta la idea de que estés tan deprimida solo por cumplir esa promesa. –

-Hikari-san vio como murieron sus padres…y cuando supo la muerte de los míos se deprimió. – Explicó sin voltearlo a ver. – Ella me dijo que si pudiera iría a visitar sus tumbas, pero para ella era imposible…así que me pidió que yo viniera a ver a los míos en su aniversario. –

-Hi-chan nunca me ha contado cómo murieron sus padres… - Murmuró al pensar en ello.

-Fue algo demasiado horrible…ella no lo supo hasta aquella vez que Kurohime nos encerró en las Torres del Tiempo. – Dijo al recordar esa vez en el Digimundo. – Dudo que Hikari-san quiera volver a contar eso… -

-Entiendo. – Dijo bajando la mirada, pero rápidamente volvió a mirar a la chica. – Pero no porque ella sienta eso debe obligarte a pasar por lo mismo, si es tu amiga no debería dañarte de esta manera. –

-Agradezco tus sentimientos Kou-kun, de verdad. – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera por primera vez. – Pero esto no solo lo hago por Hikari-san, lo hago también por mí. –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó confundido.

-Ese día descubrí que los recuerdos de ese día aún me aterran, me hacen decaer y pierdo totalmente la seguridad… - Explicó mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana. – Por eso quiero enfrentarlos nuevamente, necesito hacerlo si quiero superar ese temor para volverme más fuerte. –

-¡Pero no tienes que forzarte a hacerlo ahora! – Exclamó con preocupación en sus palabras. – Puedes hacerlo lentamente y con pausas, no necesitas aventarte desde el comienzo ya que solamente te estás dañando más a ti misma. –

-Entiendo tu preocupación, Kou-kun. – Dijo volteándolo a ver. – Pero el enemigo ha utilizado mi temor como arma muchas veces, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de aquella vez… - Murmuró bajando la mirada.

 ** _-Flashback, 2 meses antes-_**

 _-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hikari-san, Takato-san! – Dijo Sthefany con una sonrisa mientras les daba un cálido abrazo._

 _-Gracias, Sthef-chan. – Agradeció Hikari correspondiendo el abrazo._

 _-Muchas gracias, Sthefany-san. – Dijo Takato con amabilidad._

 _-Y pensar que los dos tortolitos cumplen años el mismo día. – Dijo Kouichi con una risita._

 _-Cállate, Kouichi. – Murmuró Kouji mirándolo de reojo._

 _-Eso dices porque estás celoso, Kouji. – Dijo Takuya con burla._

 _-¡Eso no es cierto, Kanbara! – Exclamó en defensa el peliazul de cabello largo._

 _-¡Ya, ya, no peleen! – Interrumpió Megumi metiéndose entre ambos. – Realmente ustedes dos están peor que los niños chiquitos. –_

 _-¡Eso! Contrólalos Megumi. – Dijo Junpei con una risa burlona._

 _-¡Cállate! – Exclamó molesta mientras lo miraba amenazante._

 _-S-Sí… - Murmuró retrocediendo unos pasos algo asustado._

 _En ese momento una explosión se escuchó fuera de la casa, todos se confundieron ante esto e inmediatamente salieron a revisar._

 _-Miren quiénes están aquí… - Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa burlona._

 _-Tsubasa… - Murmuró Takato con una mirada de molestia._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito. – Dijo el castaño mayor con una sonrisa divertido._

 _-¡¿Qué quieres, Tsubasa?! – Exclamó molesta Hikari._

 _-Dudo que hayas venido a felicitar a tu hermano. – Aseguró Megumi mirándolo._

 _-Que buen instinto tienes, Kanbara Megumi. – Dijo divertido Tsubasa. – Efectivamente vengo por otra razón…y esa es el Agathe. –_

 _-¿El Agathe? – Murmuró Hikari confundida. - ¿A qué te refieres con el Agathe? –_

 _-El collar que ustedes dos poseen. – Dijo apuntando a los cuellos de Hikari y Takato. – Los fragmentos del Agathe son demasiado para ustedes… ¡Ahora entréguenmelos! –_

 _-¡No! – Exclamó Takato poniéndose frente a Hikari._

 _-Eso está por verse… - Dijo sonriendo mientras tronaba sus dedos._

 _-¿Me llamó, Tsubasa-sama? – Preguntó Sara apareciendo detrás de los chicos._

 _-Sara necesito el Agathe, pero es algo molesto hacerlo solo ¿puedes ayudarme? – Dijo con una voz amable._

 _-Por supuesto, Tsubasa-sama. – Dijo mientras miraba a los chicos._

 _-¡Rayos! – Exclamó Megumi mirando a Sara._

 _-Nosotros este lado y ustedes ese. – Dijo Kouji mirando a Sara._

 _-¡Bien! – Exclamaron los demás._

 _Takato, Junpei, Takuya y Megumi se dirigieron hacia Tsubasa, mientras que Hikari, Kouji, Kouichi y Sthefany fueron directos hacia Sara. Los seis Sacerdotisos invocaron sus espadas para pelear mientras los otros dos (Junpei y Kouichi) se encargaban de darles instrucciones leyendo los movimientos del enemigo._

 _-¡Sthef! – Exclamó Hikari._

 _-¡De acuerdo! – Asintió mirándola de reojo._

 _Kouji golpeó a Sara con su espada distrayéndola, dándoles tiempo a Hikari y a Sthefany de colocarse detrás de la pelinaranja._

 _-¡Que el poder de Suzaku se me sea otorgado! – Dijo Hikari apuntando su espada contra Sara. - ¡Suzaku's Flare! –_

 _-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Sara dirigiendo su mirada al ataque de Hikari y recibiéndolo de lleno._

 _-¡Que el poder de Exedra se me sea otorgado! – Dijo Sthefany apuntando hacia Sara._

 _-¡No lo harás! – Exclamó Sara mirando a Sthefany fijamente mientras sus ojos brillaban de color dorado._

 _-¿Qué? – Murmuro Sthefany al sentirse algo mareada._

 _La castaña abrió los ojos después del mareo momentáneo y se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, quiso hablar pero no pudo emitir palabra alguna, de repente una luz cegadora se hizo presente en el lugar y la cegó momentáneamente._

 _Sthefany abrió los ojos para ver que se encontraba en un aeropuerto, se impactó al saber exactamente dónde estaba, una explosión la hizo voltear rápidamente y se acercó corriendo a la ventana por la cual pudo admirar como un avión explotaba y caía rápidamente al suelo. Las lágrimas de Segawa comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras intentaba gritar._

 _-¡Papá, mamá! – Fue la voz de una niña gritando con dolor._

 _Sthefany volteó hacia el origen de la voz, notando que efectivamente era ella a los 10 años, estaba llorando mientras era detenida por sus hermanos, la castaña fue cegada nuevamente por el brillo cegador y al abrir nuevamente los ojos notó que estaba frente al avión destruido, el cual estaba en llamas todavía por dentro y los cadáveres de las personas que viajaban en él estaban descuartizados, deformados, quemados…su mirada se volvió una totalmente aterrada cuando logró reconocer los cuerpos de sus padres._

 _Nuevamente hizo el intento de gritar pero la voz seguía sin salirle por más que intentaba, Sthefany se dejó caer en el suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar desgarrada…_

 _-¡Sthef-chan! – Exclamó Hikari tratando de sacar a Sthefany de una especie de jaula negra en la que estaba encerrada. - ¡No mires, Sthef-chan! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Sthef-chan! – Dijo repetidas veces mientras golpeaba los barrotes con su espada._

 _-¡Es inútil! – Exclamó Sara dispuesta a atacarla con una llamarada, pero una espada la golpeó. - ¡¿Qué?! –_

 _-¡Libérala! – Exclamó Kouichi tomando con firmeza la espada de Kouji. - ¡Libera a S-chan! –_

 _-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché. – Dijo divertida mientras lo miraba, pero la espada se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente, Sara se movió a un lado y Kouichi le cortó un mechón de cabello. - ¿Q-Qué? –_

 _-¡Te dije que la liberes! – Exclamó furioso mientras la miraba fijamente._

 _-¿Q-Qué pasa con esa mirada? – Murmuró Sara mirando a Kouichi._

 _-¡LIBERALA! – Exclamó furioso mientras un robot humanoide con armadura de león color negra con violeta apareció detrás de él._

 _-¡¿Q-Qué…?! – Dijo Sara confundida y un poco asustada._

 _-¡Kou-chan, no lo invoques! – Exclamó Hikari tomándolo del brazo. - ¡No invoques a Megingjord! –_

 _-¡Kouichi! – Exclamó Kouji tomándolo del otro brazo. - ¡Reacciona hermano! –_

 _-¡Ella lastimó a S-chan, y yo la haré pagar! – Dijo molesto mientras el símbolo Orochi brillaba en su frente._

 _-¡Izu-chan, está fuera de sí! – Exclamó Megumi volteándolos a ver. - ¡Tiene que calmarse, de lo contrario Megingjord se saldrá de control! –_

 _-¡No me jodas, Kanbara! – Exclamó Tsubasa corriendo a atacar a Megumi, pero Takuya lo golpeó._

 _-¡No tocarás a Megu-nee! – Exclamó Takuya mientras lo miraba._

 _-¡Hikari, vamos a acabar con esto de una vez! – Dijo Takato mientras la miraba._

 _-¡De acuerdo! – Lo apoyo._

 _Ambos saltaron juntos, se tomaron las manos y apuntaron sus espadas hacia ambos enemigos mientras los rodaban sus respectivas auras._

 _-¡Júntenlos! – Ordenó Takato desde la cima._

 _-¡Entendido! – Dijo Megumi._

 _-¡Andando, Kouji! – Exclamó Takuya._

 _-¡De acuerdo! – Apoyó el peliazul tomando la espada de las manos de Kouichi._

 _-¡Junpei, llévate a Kou-chan! – Dijo Hikari._

 _-¡Sí! – Asintió el castaño mayor mientras tomaba a Kouichi de los hombros y comenzaba a empujarlo lejos._

 _Megumi y Takuya comenzaron a golpear repetidas veces a Tsubasa mientras Kouji lo hacía con Sara, continuaron atacándolos hasta que lograron acorralarlos juntos en una sola esquina._

 _-¡Ahora! – Exclamó Megumi._

 _-¡Que el poder de Byakko me sea otorgado! – Exclamaron Takato y Hikari mientras apuntaban hacia Tsubasa y Sara. - ¡Byakko Blade! –_

 _-¡Maldición! – Murmuró Tsubasa tomando a Sara y desapareciendo antes de que el ataque los golpeara._

 _-¡Kouichi! – Exclamó Junpei tratando de tranquilizarlo. - ¡Ya se fueron, tranquilízate amigo! –_

 _-Pero… - Murmuró apretando los puños._

 _-¡Kou-kun! – Exclamó Sthefany saltando hacia él y abrazándolo. – Kou-kun… - Murmuró en sollozos. – Yo…yo… -_

 _-¿S-chan…? – Murmuró mirándola, en ese momento el símbolo del Orochi desvaneció de su frente y Megingjord desapareció. – S-chan…estás bien… - Dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo y sonreía con gentileza._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Llegamos. – Dijo Kouichi parándose frente a la tumba, Sthefany se posó a su lado en silencio. - ¿Estás segura de esto? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo.

Sthefany asintió lentamente. – Estoy bien… - Murmuró tratando de sonar relajada.

-No tienes que fingir ser fuerte. – Dijo tomándole la mano. – Está bien llorar. –

La castaña negó con la cabeza. – No voy a llorar… -

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó confundido.

-Porque soy fuerte… - Dijo mirando la tumba mientras ponía una rosa blanca en ella. – Así que no hay manera de que llore… - Murmuró entre sollozos.

-S-chan… - Dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. – Sí, tienes razón, eres fuerte. – Afirmó con una sonrisa mientras recargaba su mejilla en la cabeza de Sthefany. – Tu puedes S-chan, no te rindas. –

-Kou-kun… - Murmuró entre sollozos mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas.

 _"Sí yo pudiera visitaría la tumba de mis padres, pero eso es imposible…así que, por favor Sthef-chan, no los abandones."_ Las palabras de Hikari resonaron en su mente, Sthefany sonrió mientras intentaba contener las ganas de llorar. _"No sufras por su muerte, a ellos no es gustaría verte así"_ la castaña limpió las lágrimas que habían en sus ojos, Kouichi se percató de esto y la miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó un poco preocupado.

-¡Estoy bien! – Exclamó mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas escurrían de sus mejillas. – De verdad estoy bien. –

-S-chan… - Murmuró sorprendido, luego soltó una sonrisa y la abrazó. – Sí, te has vuelto una chica muy fuerte, S-chan… -

-Eso es porque siempre has estado conmigo, Kou-kun… - Murmuró mientras comenzaba a llorar en sus brazos. – Yo siempre quiero estar contigo… -

Kouichi asintió. – Yo siempre estaré contigo, S-chan. – Afirmó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. – Siempre. –

-Kou-kun… - Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron por unos momentos, Kouichi tomó a Sthefany de la mejilla y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, la castaña rápidamente lo correspondió y se dejó llevar por el momento…sus miedos se habían ido, también su inseguridad y, sobre todo, su tristeza.

 _La razón por la que he podido sonreír desde aquél día…es que Kou-kun está conmigo._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **El tercer one-shot navideño es para Sorodi, quien ha sido amiga mía desde hace años y nunca me ha rechazado el ayudarme a última hora con mis fandubs *-* aquí el SthefxKouichi que me pediste, espero que te guste C:**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, SOFI!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	7. Crusade World -For HeartMegu-

**Digimon Extrem Extra Season: "Characters's Stories"**

 **Mini-Especial 4: "Crusade World"**

-¡Hoy al fin empiezan las vacaciones de navidad! – Exclamó Hikari, de 11 años, mientras salía del edificio de la escuela junto a los demás.

-El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. – Dijo Megumi caminando a su lado.

–¡Y con tantos exámenes y trabajos finales veía las vacaciones lejanas! – Exclamó Takuya al lado de Megumi.

-Tú solo quieres vacaciones, Takuya. – Dijo Kouji mirándolo de reojo.

-¡A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión, Kouji! – Riñó Takuya.

-Vamos, vamos, no peleen ahora. – Dijo Takato metiéndose entre ambos. –Recuerden que tenemos algo que preparar. –

-¡Ah! Es cierto. – Dijo Takuya. – Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. –

-¿Hm? ¿Preparar qué? – Preguntó Megumi confundida.

-Tu fiesta, por supuesto. – Respondió Hikari. – Pasado mañana cumples 12 años, ¿no? –

-Ya les dije que no tienen que hacerme ninguna fiesta. – Dijo algo apenada. – Con que pasen el día conmigo me basta. –

-No, no, no. – La interrumpió Takuya. – Mi primita se merece una fiesta, así que se la daremos. –

-Te dije que no quiero nada, Taku-nii. – Murmuró un poco cansada de repetir lo mismo. – Ya estoy grande para tener una fiesta. –

-Nada de eso, mereces una fiesta y una fiesta es lo que tendrás. – Dijo Hikari abrazándola. – Y no hay "peros" que valgan, ¿entendido? –

-Ya qué, ya se armaron… - Murmuró fastidiada, después soltó un suspiro resignada y continuó caminando. – A veces Izu-chan y Taku-nii son muy infantiles… -

-¡No soy infantil! – Exclamaron Hikari y Takuya en coro.

-Sí, sí, lo que digan… - Dijo Megumi moviendo su mano restándole importancia. – _"Mi cumpleaños, ¿eh? Si lo pienso bien…será el primero en años que pasaré junto a alguien más…" –_

Una vez llegaron al centro de la ciudad cada uno tomó rumbo a su hogar: Hikari y Takato tomaron un tren para ir a Shinjuku, Kouji se fue por la izquierda directo a casa de Kouichi y finalmente Megumi se fue junto a Takuya al norte hacia la casa de su primo, lugar donde ahora vivía.

-¿Qué quieres de regalo? – Preguntó Takuya caminando al lado de Megumi.

-No quiero nada, no tienes por qué gastar en mí. – Respondió con amabilidad.

-Pero quiero regalarte algo, es el primer cumpleaños tuyo que pasaremos juntos ¿no es así? – Dijo el castaño mirándola.

-Es cierto, pero no estás obligado a obsequiarme algo. – Repitió mirándolo también.

-Entiende que quiero regalarte algo, así que dime qué quieres. – Dijo nuevamente el Kanbara menor.

Megumi suspiró resignada, después dirigió su mirada a un puesto y sonrió. – Quiero una hamburguesa entonces. –

-¿Qué? – Takuya miró el puesto de comida y rápidamente sintió como su estómago comenzaba a crujir. – Bien, vamos. –

-¡Gracias! – Exclamó Megumi siguiéndolo hacia el puesto.

[…]

-Megu-nee…Megu-nee, vamos despierta Megu-nee. – La voz de Takuya se escuchaba suave cerca de sus oídos.

-Hmm…cinco minutos más… - Murmuró medio dormida mientras se giraba y se arropaba con su cobija.

-Despierta, Me-gu-nee. – Volvió a repetir la voz del chico. - ¡MEGU-NEE! –

-¡Wahh! – Exclamó levantándose de golpe asustada por el grito, pero el exclamo que ella soltó asustó a Takuya a tal grado que el castaño cayó desde la litera de cara contra el suelo. - ¡¿Por qué me gritas en el oído, Taku-nii?! – Reclamó Megumi.

-Ayayayay me duele… - Murmuró Takuya sobándose la espalda. - ¡Hay problemas, Megu-nee! –

-¿Problemas? – Preguntó mientras se rascaba los ojos para abrirlos como se debía.

-¡Aparecieron 3 Orochis en la ciudad! – Explicó Takuya. – ¡Y el que está en nuestro sector es Tsubasa! –

-¡¿Tsubasa?! ¡¿Tsubasa Matsuki?! – Exclamó sorprendida. - ¡Tiene que ser una broma! –

-Hikari-chan está ayudando a Takato contra Sara, ¡estamos en problemas! – Exclamó un poco alterado.

-En el peor momento se fueron de vacaciones todos… - Dijo Megumi saltando desde su cama hasta el suelo. – Ve y entretenlo tanto como puedas, yo llamaré a los demás. –

-Entiendo. – Dijo Takuya saliendo inmediatamente al exterior.

-Bien, debo darme prisa. – Dijo para sí mientras se comenzaba a cambiar.

[…]

-¡Sal de mi camino, Kanbara inservible! – Exclamó Tsubasa cortando a Takuya en el brazo con su espada. - ¡Ahora entréguenme el Ageha! –

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! – Exclamó Takuya con algo de cansancio. – Y aún si lo supiera, ¡jamás te lo daría! – Dijo tomando firme su espada, Shinseina Hontou no Katana, y continuando atacándolo sin cesar.

-¡No mientas! ¡El Ageha lo posee Kanbara Megumi! – Exclamó Tsubasa hiriéndolo nuevamente.

-¡Si tanto quieres algo que yo tengo, entonces deja en paz a Taku-nii! – Exclamó Megumi llegando con su espada, Atsuta no Ken, en manos.

-¡Megu-nee! – Exclamó Takuya, quien estaba en el suelo ahora que su pierna había sido herida.

-¡Oh! ¿Has venido a entregarme el Ageha? – Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

-No sé qué sea esa cosa que buscas, pero si te la diera estaría loca. – Respondió Megumi en posición de pelea.

-¡El collar en tu cuello! – Dijo mientras apuntaba al collar en forma de Luna que colgaba en el cuello de Megumi. - ¡Ese collar es el Ageha! ¡Dámelo! –

-¿Esto? – Murmuró tocando su collar. - ¡¿Para qué quieres el collar de Hanako?! – Exclamó furiosa.

-¡Eso no te incumbe, dámelo! – Exclamó corriendo hacia ella.

-¡No te daré el collar que Hanako me obsequió! – Dijo mientras se protegía con su espada del ataque de Tsubasa.

-¡Tus absurdas habilidades espadachinas no te ayudarán! – Dijo Tsubasa pateándola contra la pared de la casa.

-¡Wah! – Exclamó al momento de chocar contra la dura pared y caer al suelo, el impacto hizo que la cadena del collar se quebrara y este saliera volando. - ¡El collar…! –

-¡El Ageha es mío! – Exclamó Tsubasa corriendo a tomarlo.

-¡No lo hagas! – Gritó Megumi levantándose para alcanzar su collar.

- _¡Kasai no Bakugeki! –_ Takuya lanzó el ataque de fuego tratando de alejar a Tsubasa del Ageha.

El ataque golpeó la mano de Tsubasa e hizo que soltara su espada, la cual golpeó el collar y creó una grieta en él.

-¡Mi collar…! ¡El preciado collar de Hanako…! – Exclamó Megumi saltando hacia el frente para tomar el collar en sus manos, pero un brillo salió de la abertura de este. - ¿Qué…? –

Los tres en el lugar fueron cegados por el brillo intenso que emitió y ensordecidos por el rechinido desgarrador que se escuchó en todos lados…

[…]

-Agr… - Murmuró Megumi, su cuerpo dolía mucho y se sentía cansada. – Yo… -

Los recuerdos de la batalla aparecieron en su mente y se levantó de golpe, estaba asustada y jadeaba mientras unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, su cuerpo tenía moretones y rasguños, Atsuta había desaparecido y se encontraba en una especie de jardín hermoso lleno de rosales de distintos tipos.

Megumi se levantó un poco confundida al ver el lugar. - ¿En dónde…? – Revisó cada rincón con la mirada tratando de ubicarse, pero simplemente ese jardín no le era conocido, en ese momento, entre los rosales, distinguió la figura de un niño de unos 9 años con cabello plateado y que usaba un manto blanco. - ¿Hay alguien aquí? – Megumi caminó hacia el niño con un poco de dificultad. – Hola pequeño, estoy perdida, ¿podrías decirme dónde-…? –

 _-¡Zakeru! –_ El peligris la golpeó con un rayo azul que emitió de su mano, Megumi cayó de golpe en el suelo después de recibir el Zakeru en el brazo. - ¡¿Quién eres y cómo llegaste aquí, insolente?! –

 _-_ Ayayay…eso me dejará marca… - Murmuró Megumi sobándose el brazo. - ¡¿Por qué me atacas, niño?! –

 _-_ ¡Te he hecho una pregunta, plebeya! – Exclamó nuevamente.

 _-_ ¡Yo tampoco sé cómo llegué aquí! ¡Solo quiero saber dónde estoy! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie. – Espera un momento… ¿Usaste un ataque eléctrico? ¿Acaso eres un Digihumano? –

 _-_ ¿Un digiqué? – Preguntó el peligris confundido. - ¿De qué hablas? Espera… ¡¿Eres una humana?! -

 _-_ Algo así… - Murmuró Megumi nerviosa.

 _-_ ¡Zeon! – Exclamó una pelinegra llegando a toda prisa al lugar junto a un chico rubio idéntico al peligris. - ¡¿Qué sucedió?! –

-¡Unu! ¡¿Por qué lanzaste un Zakeru?! – Preguntó el rubio llegando junto a Zeon.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó la pelinegra mirando a Megumi confundida.

-Mi nombre es Kanbara Megumi…estaba en Shibuya cuando de repente una luz me cegó y ay…me duele la cabeza… - Murmuró mientras sobaba su cabeza. – Yo solo quiero-… ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! – Exclamó asustando a los presentes. - ¡¿Han visto a un chico llamado "Takuya"?! Es más o menos de mi estatura, tiene cabello castaño, ojos escarlata, es algo torpe pero es buen niño… -

-Unu, no sabemos de qué hablas… - Dijo el rubio ladeando la cabeza confundido.

-¿Dijiste Shibuya? – Preguntó la pelinegra, Megumi asintió. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí desde el Mundo Humano? – Dijo asombrada.

-¿Eh? ¿"Mundo Humano"? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿E-En dónde…e-estoy…? –

-En el Makai. – Respondió Zeon.

-¿Makai…? ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó asustada. - ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Me morí?! –

-¡No esa clase de Makai, tonta! – Exclamó Zeon irritado. - ¡El Mundo Mamodo! –

-¿Mundo Mamodo? ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo más confundida.

-Supongo que tu no tuviste un compañero Mamodo… - Murmuró la pelinegra pensativa.

-¿Compañero Mamodo? – Dijo Megumi. – No entiendo nada… ¡Ni siquiera sé de lo que hablan! ¡Yo solo quiero irme a casa! –

-Ven con nosotros, curaremos tus heridas. – Dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano.

-Gra-Gracias… - Dijo Megumi soltando un suspiro resignada. – Bueno, supongo que no me queda de otra… -

-Andando. – Dijo la pelinegra.

-¡¿Enserio meterán a una extraña al Castillo?! – Exclamó Zeon frustrado.

-Cállate y camina. – Dijo Kurumi tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo con ella.

-¡No me jalonees! – Exclamó Zeon.

-A todo esto… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó Megumi confundida.

-Me llamo Kurumi Allen. – Respondió la pelinegra. – El rubio a tu lado es Gash Bell y este malhumorado es Zeon Bell. –

-Ya-Ya veo… - Murmuró siguiendo a Gash. – _"Será un largo día…" -_

[…]

-Entonces, ¿cómo dices que llegaste aquí? – Preguntó Kurumi mientras curaba sus heridas.

-En realidad yo tampoco lo sé…estábamos peleando contra Tsubasa cuando Taku-nii lo hirió y después el collar de Hanako-… ¡Ah! – Exclamó levantándose de golpe. - ¡El collar de Hanako! – Megumi comenzó a revisarse, percatándose de que no lo cargaba con ella. - ¡No puede ser, lo perdí! –

-¿Collar de Hanako? – Preguntó Gash confundido.

Megumi asintió. – Hanako era mi hermana menor… - Respondió cabizbaja.

-¿"Era"? – Cuestionó Kurumi.

Megumi nuevamente asintió. – Hace años murió en una tragedia que mató a miles de personas…y la asesinaron frente a mis ojos. – Dijo apretando sus puños. – No pude hacer nada para salvarla… -

-Lo siento mucho, sé lo que se siente perder a alguien de esa manera. – Agregó Kurumi. – Mi padre también fue asesinado frente a mí… -

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Megumi, Kurumi asintió algo decaída. – Ya veo, lo siento. –

-Está bien. – Dijo recuperándose. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es ese collar? –

-Es una luna plateada que estaba en una cadena de plata. – Respondió Megumi. – Aunque Tsubasa lo llamó "Ageha"… -

-¿Tsubasa? – Preguntó Zeon. - ¿Cómo era ese tal Tsubasa? –

-¿Tsubasa? Veamos…tiene el cabello castaño largo, ahorita debe tener unos 20 años y sus ojos son guindos. – Dijo.

-Ya veo, entonces no es el mismo. – Afirmó Zeon.

-¿Conocen a otro Tsubasa? – Preguntó Megumi interesada.

-Unu, el hermano mayor de Kurumi-chan se llama Tsubasa. – Explicó Gash. – Pero él es un Mamodo malo... –

-¿Mamodo? – Preguntó. - ¿Eso son ustedes? ¿Por eso ese chico lanzó un ataque eléctrico? –

-¡Unu! Así es. – Respondió Gash. - ¡Nosotros somos mamodos! –

-Ya veo…ahora que recuerdo, ustedes dijeron que yo no había tenido un compañero Mamodo, ¿a qué se referían? – Preguntó Megumi llena de curiosidad.

-Cada mil años se lleva una lucha entre 100 niños Mamodo en el Mundo Humano para decidir a nuestro rey. – Explicó Kurumi. – Y hace poco se llevó a cabo esta batalla. –

-¡Unu! ¡Y yo fui el ganador! – Exclamó Gash con alteza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso significa que tú eres el rey?! – Exclamó Megumi asombrada, Gash asintió. – Vaya…eres demasiado chico, aunque… - La castaña soltó una risita y lo miró. – Me recuerdas un poco a Izu-chan. –

-¿"Izu-chan"? – Preguntó Gash confundido.

-Es una amiga muy especial para mí. – Explicó Megumi. – Yo vengo del Digimundo, y por ende soy una Digihumana, se divide en 4 reinos y mi primo Takuya era el Príncipe de uno de ellos. – Dijo redactando la historia. – Pero, hace muchos años, Airi, la hermana gemela mayor de Izu-chan, atacó los reinos y mató a millones de Digihumanos y digimons… -

-¿Por qué hizo algo tan horrible? – Preguntó Kurumi.

-Porque quería la corona… - Explicó Megumi. – Originalmente ella sería la heredera al trono del Digimundo, pero cuando Izu-chan nació, decidieron darle la corona ella y no a Airi, así que se reveló en contra de todos y asesinó a millones de habitantes del Digimundo…incluidos sus propios padres. –

-¡¿Sus propios padres?! – Exclamó Gash. - ¡Eso es horrible! –

-¿Trató de asesinar a su hermana gemela menor por la corona? – Dijo Kurumi. – Vaya, es una especie de deja-vú parecido a la historia de Zeon y Gash. –

-Cállate, deja de contar eso. – La regañó Zeon pegándole en el hombro.

En ese momento una mucama tocó a la puerta de la sala. – Su Majestad, su Alteza, el desayuno está servido. –

-Unu, ya vamos, gracias. – Dijo Gash. – Ven a desayunar con nosotros, Megumi-chan. –

-¿Eh? N-No es necesario, estoy bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero su estómago hambriento gruñó y una gota apareció en su cabeza. – Rayos…ahora que recuerdo, no almorcé… -

-Entonces no se diga más, andando. – Dijo Kurumi tomándola de la mano y llevándola con ellos.

-Tsk, maldición, más plebeyos por aquí. – Murmuró Zeon rodando los ojos y después los siguió.

[…]

-¡Estuvo delicioso! – Exclamó Gash sonriente. – ¿Te gustó, Megumi-chan? –

-Sí, estuvo muy rico, gracias. – Dijo inclinando la cabeza en agradecimiento. – Ahora… ¿Cómo podré volver a mi mundo? Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué… -

-Mmm… ¡Ya sé! ¡Podemos ver a Dufaux! – Exclamó Kurumi animada. – Dufaux es el compañero humano de Zeon y tiene una habilidad llamada "Comunicador de la Respuesta", con ella puede responder en segundos a cualquier pregunta que se haga. –

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó Megumi sin creerlo, Kurumi asintió. - ¡Entonces vayamos con él! –

-¡Unu! ¡Vamos, Zeon! – Exclamó Gash jalando a Zeon del brazo.

-¡Al menos déjame terminar de desayunar! – Dijo irritado mientras lo separaban de su plato.

-Andando, Megu-chan. – Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió Megumi y ambas siguieron a Gash y a Zeon.

Caminaron por varios pasillos y corredores hasta llegar a una sala enorme donde había un trono gigante, Zeon, Gash y Kurumi abrieron una repisa que estaba en una de las esquinas y sacaron tres libros: uno gris, uno rojo y uno guindo. Los tres los abrieron en las últimas páginas, el rubio sacó una varita color rosa con durazno y todos la tomaron.

-¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó Megumi confundida mientras los observaba desde atrás.

-Abriremos el portal hacia el Mundo Humano. – Explicó Kurumi.

-¿Abrirlo…? – Murmuró sin comprenderlo.

Los tres chicos tomaron la varita de Gash y comenzaron a leer lo que apareció en sus libros. – _Yo soy Zeon Bell/Gash Bell/Kurumi Allen, señor/señora de todo rayo/toda llama, te insto a que aparezcas ante mí, pues yo te hago mi juramento. –_ Un brilló se emitió de los tres libros al igual que de la esfera roja en el centro de la varita. – _Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, unan los cuatro puntos cardinales y tomen el Reino de Makoku como unificación, el Castillo Raiku servirá de hospedaje y Huang Long sellará el tratado. Esa es mi petición. –_ Los cuatro brillos se unificaron en uno solo, el cual se disparó al frente y creó un portal de colores a medio metro de distancia.

-Listo. – Dijo Kurumi guardando su libro guindo entre su vestido.

-Vámonos. – Dijo Zeon poniendo su libro gris en su manto.

-Ven, Megumi-chan. – Dijo Gash tomándola de la mano mientras guardaba su libro y su varita entre su manto azul.

-Sí, vamos. – Dijo Megumi con firmeza, ella solamente deseaba volver a casa…

[…]

-Es aquí. – Dijo Gash parándose frente a la puerta de una casa de dos pisos. – Esta es la casa de Kiyomaro, aquí también vive Dufaux. –

-Y Martel. – Interrumpió Kurumi.

-Unu, también Martel. – Agregó Gash rápidamente.

Zeon estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre, pero la puerta se abrió, revelando a un chico rubio de 19 años, de ojos esmeralda, piel blanca y que vestía una playera verde pistache de manga corta, con una chaqueta blanca de manga larga, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos cafés.

-Tsk, ¿ya sabías que vendríamos? – Dijo Zeon mirando al rubio.

-¿Es necesario que lo diga? – Respondió el rubio.

-Ya cállate Dufaux. – Murmuró Zeon fastidiado.

-Dufaux, queremos preguntarte-… - Dijo Kurumi.

-¿Cómo puede volver a su casa? – Interrumpió Dufaux, ganándose una mirada irritada de Kurumi. - Con el mismo artefacto que la trajo. –

-¿Con el Ageha? – Preguntó Megumi.

Dufaux asintió. – Ese collar está hecho con materiales únicos que no existen en el Mundo Humano, pero en el Digimundo y el Mundo Mamodo sí. –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Kurumi sin entender.

-Vengan conmigo. – Dijo Dufaux entrando a la casa.

Los cuatro chicos siguieron a Dufaux hasta la habitación de arriba y entraron, el rubio tomó una libreta y una pluma y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran, en dicho papel dibujó el símbolo del Mundo Mamodo: un círculo en el centro conectado con otros 4 en sus esquinas, formando entre todos una especie de reloj de arena que conectaba las cinco figuras.

-¿El símbolo del Mundo Mamodo? – Preguntó Zeon.

-Este dibujo representa las dos dimensiones. – Explicó Dufaux.

-¿2 dimensiones? – Preguntaron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-El círculo de la esquina superior derecha representa la dimensión del Mundo Mamodo y el de la esquina superior izquierda que está a su lado es el "Mundo Humano" y se encuentran conectados por esta línea de espacio-tiempo. – Explicó apuntando a los círculos nombrados junto a la línea que los unía. – Mientras que el que está en la esquina inferior izquierda representa la dimensión del Digimundo y el inferior a la derecha al "Mundo Real", estos se encuentran unidos por esta línea de espacio-tiempo. – Dufaux apuntó a los dos círculos inferiores y a su línea conectora. – Y el círculo intermedio representa el Mundo Flotante, aquél que distribuye a las 2 dimensiones la energía vital que necesita, así como su tiempo y espacio mediante estos conectores. – Dijo señalando las líneas que los unían.

-Nuestros mundos son opuestos… - Murmuró Megumi mirando el dibujo. - ¿Eso significa que el Digimundo equivale al Mundo Mamodo, así como el Mundo Real equivale al Mundo Humano de esta dimensión? – Dijo comprendiendo el asunto.

-Así es. – Dijo Dufaux.

-Pero el Mundo Real y el Mundo Mamodo no tienen ninguna línea de conexión… - Dijo Kurumi mirando el dibujo. – Solamente están lineales uno con otro, pero no tienen nada que los una. –

-¿Unu? ¿Eso qué significa? – Preguntó Gash confundido.

-Significa que no existe conexión alguna entre el Makai con el "Mundo Real" de ella. – Dijo Zeon cruzado de brazos. - ¿Entonces cómo es que ella llegó aquí? En todo caso, ¿no debería haber llegado al Mundo Humano? -

-Cuando el Ageha se quebró se creó una explosión que abrió un hueco en el espacio lineal en el que se encuentran el Mundo Mamodo y el Mundo Real. – Explicó el rubio mirando a Zeon y después a Megumi. –Así que al momento de que entraste en contacto con él, la concentración de poder dimensional en la explosión te trajo aquí. –

-¿Y cómo regreso a casa en todo caso? – Preguntó Megumi mirándolo.

-Si encuentran el Ageha y lo reparan puedes usarlo para regresar. – Respondió Dufaux.

-En ese caso, si llegó junto a mí… – Dijo Megumi.

-Debe estar en el Jardín de las Rosas. – Finalizó Zeon.

-Entonces vayamos a buscarlo. – Apoyó Kurumi con una sonrisa.

-¡Unu! Vamos. – Dijo Gash con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Dufaux. – Agradeció Megumi.

-Caminen entonces. – Dijo Zeon. – Nos vemos, Dufaux. –

[…]

-Aquí la encontré. – Dijo Zeon llegando al jardín de las rosas junto a los demás.

-Separémonos para buscar entonces. – Dijo Kurumi. – Gash y yo buscaremos a los alrededores, ustedes busquen aquí. –

-¡Unu! ¡Entendido! – Exclamó Gash comenzando a correr emocionado por los pasillos entre las jardineras.

-¡Espera, Gash! – Exclamó Kurumi siguiéndolo.

-Tsk, como sea. – Dijo Zeon acuclillándose para comenzar a buscar.

Megumi se acuclilló junto a él y comenzó a buscar también. – Gracias por su ayuda. – Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Lo hago para que te vayas más rápido, no lo malinterpretes. – Respondió cortadamente sin mirarla.

-Lo sé, pero de igual manera agradezco que estés ayudando. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Lamento causar tantas molestias. –

-En vez de estar hablando, mejor concéntrate en buscar. – Dijo yéndose un poco a la derecha para buscar entre las hierbas.

-Entiendo… - Murmuró, después soltó un suspiro y comenzó a buscar entre los rosales.

Pasaron las horas y el atardecer llegó…Zeon había estado buscando entre la hierba por todo el rato y estaba manchado de lodo de las rodillas y los brazos, así como de su manto y sus zapatos.

-¡Arg! ¡Ya me harté! ¡Han pasado horas y no encuentro nada! – Exclamó furioso levantándose. – ¡Y encima terminé completamente sucio! – Zeon comenzó a sacudirse su manto para limpiarlo un poco. - ¡Oye, ¿encontraste algo?! – Dijo volteando hacia atrás buscando a Megumi, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla en el suelo, al lado de los rosales, durmiendo plácidamente. – Tsk, encima de que busco su cosa esa ella se queda dormida y no busca nada. –

Soltó un suspiro fastidiado y decidió ir a buscar a Gash y a Kurumi, no tenía intenciones de llevar él a Megumi adentro. Caminó por los alrededores mientras los llamaba, pero ninguno de los dos respondió, pocos minutos después los encontró debajo de un árbol del jardín sentados, Kurumi estaba recargada en el hombro de Gash y el rubio tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre la de ella mientras ambos dormían plácidamente.

-¡Esto es el colmo! – Exclamó irritado ante la situación. – ¿Si quiera habrán buscado algo? – Murmuró.

Zeon se acercó a ellos y comenzó a zarandearlos para despertarlos, solamente Kurumi abrió sus ojos, Gash tenía el sueño demasiado pesado que ni el Zakeru que el peligris le lanzó lo despertó.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevan durmiendo?! – Exclamó mirando a Kurumi.

-No lo recuerdo…quedamos en buscar el collar de Megumi-chan, pero Gash se resbaló y se cortó, vinimos aquí para curarlo y después nos quedamos dormidos… - Explicó soltando un bostezo.

-¡Ni siquiera buscaron algo! ¡Eso es peor! – Exclamó irritado.

Kurumi notó la suciedad en Zeon y entendió por qué estaba tan enfadado. - ¿Has estado buscando todo este tiempo? –

-Así es, se supone que soy el menos interesado en esto y fui el único que buscó en realidad. – Dijo cruzando los brazos. – Incluso esa mocosa se quedó dormida en los rosales. –

-¿Enserio? Lo siento, lo siento. – Se disculpó arrepentida. – Llevaré a Gash adentro, está comenzando a helar. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y cargando a Gash en su espalda. - ¿Podrías traer a Megumi-chan también? –

-¿Y por qué yo? Mejor tú llévala y yo llevo a Gash. – Dijo descruzando los brazos.

-Yo no puedo cargarla idiota, Gash es más liviano que tú y por eso puedo con él. – Dijo mirándolo.

-¿Me estás diciendo gordo? – Replicó irritado.

-¡NO! Qué rápido malinterpretas todo. – Dijo rodando los ojos. – Como sea, por favor, trae a Megumi-chan a una habitación. –

-Tsk, ya qué. – Respondió regresando hacia donde estaba la castaña.

-Gracias. – Dijo Kurumi, después se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el interior del Castillo con Gash en su espalda.

Zeon llegó de nuevo a los rosales y volvió a ver a la castaña dormida en el suelo, su rostro ahora mostraba un poco de molestia, _"tal vez tiene una pesadilla"_ pensó al momento de ver sus expresiones faciales. Suspiró resignado y se hincó a su lado para cargarla en sus pequeños brazos y llevarla al interior del Castillo.

Conforme avanzaban, Megumi cada vez se ponía más inquieta, como si la pesadilla se volviera más y más tenebrosa, incluso se quejaba en momentos y se retorcía de vez en cuando.

-Tsk, sí que es fastidiosa. – Murmuró Zeon sujetándola con fuerza para evitar que se cayera con tanta movedera que traía.

-Hanako… - Murmuró Megumi dormida.

-¿Qué? – Dijo deteniéndose para mirarla fijamente. - ¿Por eso está…? –

Zeon llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta, después acostó a Megumi en su cama y la cobijó, se quedó mirándola fijamente unos momentos, asintió sin decir palabra alguna y puso su mano sobre la frente de Megumi, inmediatamente una luz azul se emitió de ella y entró en la mente de la chica…

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Se distingue a una Megumi de 5 años caminando por las calles destruidas y los hogares que estaban ardiendo por el ataque que había golpeado a Dai Seisakoku, estaba totalmente llena de heridas y sus ropas estaban rasgadas, tenía sangre escurriendo de su frente y se encontraba preocupada._

 _-¡Hanako-chan! ¡Hanako-chan! – Exclamaba mientras buscaba por las calles._

 _Caminó unos cuantos pasos más y logró ver cómo una mujer extraña tenía a Hanako, de 3 años, alzada de la ropa mientras sonreía, la pequeña Kanbara estaba herida y se encontraba llorando._

 _-No… - Murmuró Hanako entre sollozos._

 _-Muere, Kanbara Hanako-san. – Dijo la mujer encajando una espada en el pecho de Hanako, después sacó su arma y dejó caer a la niña al suelo mientras reía. – Adiós. – Dijo desapareciendo del lugar._

 _-Hanako-chan… ¡Hanako-chan! – Exclamó Megumi saliendo de su escondite y corriendo a su hermana._

 _La castaña mayor tomó a la pequeña herida en sus brazos, notó que la respiración de su hermana era acelerada y se le dificultaba, la sangre no paraba de brotar de su herida y no podía abrir sus ojos por completo, no soportó mucho verla en ese estado y las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas._

 _-Onee…chan…Sabía…qué vendrías… - Murmuró Hanako con dificultad mientras intentaba ver a su hermana al rostro._

 _-Hanako-chan… - Murmuró viéndola fijamente. - Estarás bien, te llevaré a Shin Makoku y te recuperarás… - Dijo tratando de sonreírle, pero el dolor en su pecho y sus lágrimas le impedían hacerlo._

 _-No lo hagas…debes huir… - La interrumpió Hanako. - Ve por Takuya-oniisan…y después…reconstruyan el Reino… - La pequeña le sonrió a su hermana y sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban rápidamente. - Onee…chan…gracias… - Murmuró mientras el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba y los cerraba lentamente._

 _-Hanako-chan… - Murmuró Megumi atónita, abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermana y comenzó a llorar con desesperación. - Hanako-chan… ¡HANAKO-CHAN! – El grito desgarrador que emitió hizo eco en todo el lugar…_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon separándose de ella, estaba jadeando un poco y algunas gotas de sudor escurrían de su frente. – Eso… ¿Ella vivió todo eso…? – Murmuró viendo a Megumi fijamente sin salir de su asombro, no podía creer que esta chica hubiera vivido algo como eso.

Zeon se giró para ir a dormir a otra habitación, ya había anochecido y estaba totalmente agotado de haber estado buscando todo el día ese "Ageha" que ella necesitaba para volver…

[…]

-Buenos días, Megumi-chan. – Dijo Kurumi sentada en la mesa desayunando.

-Buenos días… - Dijo soltando un bostezo y sentándose junto a Kurumi. – Ay, me duele el estómago… – Murmuró.

-Es obvio, no comiste ni cenaste. – Dijo Zeon mirándola de reojo. – Has dormido como oso. –

-No soy un oso. – Replicó molesta. – Solamente estaba cansada, no pensé que mi cuerpo se cansaría tanto con esa pequeña pelea. – Dijo soltando un bufido. – Creo que simplemente me desacostumbré a pelear… -

-¿Pelean seguido? – Dijo Gash mirándola fijamente.

-No exactamente, pero pelear con los Orochis es muy agotador. – Respondió con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Unu? ¿Orochis? – Preguntó Gash confundido.

-Son personas que controlan "Mechas". – Explicó. – Las Mechas son robots que actúan gracias a un piloto y la conexión entre ambos es tan fuerte que si alguno de los dos sufre un daño el otro también lo sufre. – Dijo. – Las Mechas son conocidas como los 8 cuellos de Orochi, los cuales son sirvientes del Dios de la Oscuridad Yamanata no Orochi, conocido en el Digimundo como "Jashimon". –

-Ya veo, un dios… - Murmuró Kurumi entendiendo el asuntó.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Se van a molestar conmigo! – Exclamó Megumi asustándolos. - Estoy segura de que van a gastar mucho dinero para que al final no llegue… -

-¿A dónde? – Preguntó Kurumi.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños. – Respondió Megumi. – Sería el primero que pasaría con Izu-chan y los demás, pero lamentablemente estoy aquí y como aún no encontramos el Ageha seguramente no llegaré a tiempo a la fiesta que me harían… - Murmuró un tanto decaída.

-Megumi-chan… - Murmuró Kurumi viéndola.

Zeon apretó sus puños algo frustrado por debajo de la mesa ya que él entendía un poco sus sentimientos, _"Izu-chan es una amiga muy especial para mí",_ recordó esas palabras de Megumi y rápidamente imaginó que, tal vez, esa "Izu-chan" que la castaña había mencionado antes la había salvado en algún momento, _"así como Kurumi me salvó a mí"_ pensó inmediatamente.

-Tengo algo que hacer, me retiro. – Dijo Zeon levantándose de la mesa.

El peligris caminó hacia la puerta y, una vez salió, se teletransportó de nuevo al jardín para continuar buscando el collar de Megumi, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que se sentía estar sin las únicas personas en quienes confiaba y más en un día importante como lo eran los cumpleaños.

Pasaron dos horas y Zeon logró encontrar el collar en forma de Luna, pero cuando lo tomó descubrió que tenía una enorme grieta en el centro y de ellas salían otras cuantas pequeñas, parecía que se quebraría en miles de pedazos si se caía al suelo.

-Tsk, está inservible. – Murmuró mirando el collar en sus manos. – No servirá de nada en este estado. – Suspiró resignado y se giró para regresar adentro.

Estaba caminando por un pasillo para regresar al comedor, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala de visitas cuando escuchó las voces de Kurumi, Gash y Megumi ahí.

-¡Unu! ¡Nosotros te festejaremos! – Exclamó Gash sonriente. - ¡Otoha-san hará el pastel ahorita! –

-Ya les dije que no es necesario. – Respondió Megumi. – De igual manera no me gustan las fiestas… -

-Escucha Megumi-chan. – Dijo Kurumi tomándola de las manos. – Entendemos tus sentimientos y no queremos que estés triste o que te sientas sola, así que por eso queremos festejarte. –

-Estoy bien, es enserio. – Dijo con una sonrisa Megumi.

-Esa sonrisa no puede engañarme, Megumi-chan. – Dijo Kurumi mirándola a los ojos. – Eres muy parecida a Zeon, siempre ocultan sus sentimientos para evitar que las personas se preocupen por ustedes, pero en el fondo se sienten terriblemente solos. –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró desviando la mirada.

Zeon estuvo a punto de entrar y callar a Kurumi con un buen Zakeruga, pero sintió que su estómago se revolvió al saber que sus afirmaciones eran ciertas, la pelinegra era quien mejor lo conocía _"más de lo que yo mismo me conozco"_ afirmó mentalmente. Apretó el Ageha en sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero él ya sabía lo que era pasar un cumpleaños sin los que te importaban a tu lado y no le desearía algo como eso a esa chica.

Se giró y continuó por un corredor hasta llegar a la oficina de A-Su, el Mamodo se confundió de ver a Zeon en su oficina, por lo general él NUNCA iba hacía allá, siempre lo obligaba a que él fuera.

-¿Sucede algo, Príncipe Zeon? – Preguntó desde su escritorio.

-Quiero que me digas de qué material está hecho esto y en dónde puedo encontrarlo. – Dijo dándole el Ageha.

-Déjeme revisarlo. – Dijo A-Su tomándolo y comenzado a hacerle estudios.

Pasó media hora para que el Mamodo terminara de revisar el Ageha, hizo unos apuntes durante su investigación y cuando finalizó se dirigió a Zeon para regresarle el collar junto a las notas.

-Está hecho de Dragonita, tiene suerte de que exista una mina que produce este material en las fronteras de Makoku. – Explicó A-Su. – Ahí anoté el procedimiento que debe seguir para crear este tipo de objeto sin que la Dragonita pierda sus propiedades, las cuales son dadas por el brillo violeta en su interior, también le dibujé un mapa de cómo llegar a la mina más cercana, ¿quiere que le avise a alguien? –

-No, nadie debe saberlo, ni siquiera Gash, ¿quedó claro? – Dijo amenazante Zeon, A-Su solo asintió. – Bien, adiós. – Dijo desapareciendo de ahí.

[…]

-Es aquí. – Dijo Zeon para sí mismo mientras miraba la cueva, estaba hecha de piedra volcánica negra, estaba completamente oscura y su forma era extraña.

El peligris hizo una pequeña chispa en su mano para alumbrar mientras se adentraba en la estrecha cueva, caminó un buen tramo hasta que llegó a una parte de la cueva donde se dividía en dos túneles, tomó el de la derecha y siguió caminando hasta chocar contra una pared donde brillaba la Dragonita, la cual era un material parecido a una piedra plateada.

-Tsk, que molesto. – Murmuró mientras invocaba el Sorudo Zakeruga para usar su espada eléctrica como pico minero.

Estuvo buen rato sacando el material, cuando consiguió el suficiente se sentó en una roca y comenzó a trabajar en la reparación del Ageha siguiendo las instrucciones que A-Su le había dejado en el papel. La primera vez cometió un error y maldijo internamente cuando tuvo que volver a sacar la Dragonita para reparar el collar de Megumi.

Pasaron las horas y Zeon ya había realizado más de 10 intentos, cuando finalmente logró repararlo descubrió que la Dragonita en el Ageha había perdido sus propiedades al ver que su brillo interno estaba a apagado.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamó golpeando la pared de la cueva y creando grietas en las rocas. - ¡Esta cosa ya no sirve! –

 _"Izu-chan es una amiga muy especial para mí",_ su estómago se revolvió cuando recordó esas palabras, se mordió el labio inferior y guardó el Ageha reparado en su manto.

 _-_ Maldigo a Megumi… - Murmuró mientras tomaba a Sorudo Zakeruga para sacar, por doceava vez, la Dragonita.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Exclamaron Gash y Kurumi al unisón mientras extendían dos regalos.

-Muchas gracias. – Dijo Megumi con una sonrisa mientras los tomaba. - ¿Puedo abrirlos? –

-¡Sí! –Dijeron ambos a coro con una sonrisa.

Megumi soltó una risita y abrió primero el de Gash: estaba en una caja mediana forrada de papel dorado y un listón plateado, adentro tenía una cajita de cartón color azul de pockys con la cara de un robot dibujada con marcador negro y en el centro decía "Vulcan 300", también tenía extremidades de palillos de madera.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Unu! ¡Es Vulcan 300 Generación 2! – Exclamó Gash con una sonrisa. – Es un amigo que Kiyomaro me hizo, pero te lo regalo, yo tengo a Generación 3. – Dijo mostrando un juguete idéntico pero este era de color naranja.

-¿Tú amigo que Kiyomaro te dio…? – Murmuró mirando el juguete y sonrió ligeramente. – Gracias Gash, lo atesoraré. – Dijo guardándolo en su bolsillo del suéter.

La castaña tomó el segundo regalo, el cual estaba en una cajilla pequeña forrada de papel rojo con un moño blanco y en su interior había una pulsera de plata con zafiros incrustados.

-¡Que hermoso! –Exclamó viendo el obsequio. - Muchas gracias, Kurumi. – Dijo poniéndose la pulsera. – Lo cuidaré bien. –

-Me alegro de que te gustara. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-A todo esto… ¿Dónde está el amargado? – Preguntó Megumi buscando a Zeon con la mirada.

-Unu, desde que se desapareció durante el desayuno nadie lo ha visto. – Explicó Gash.

-Lo más seguro es que esté entrenando en algún lado alejado. – Dijo Kurumi tranquila. – Venga, mejor comamos el pastel que Otoha-san hizo. –

-Sí, se ve delicioso. – Dijo Megumi mirando el pastel.

Kurumi sirvió el pastel a Gash, a Megumi y a ella, después se sentó en el lado derecho junto a la castaña, quien estaba sentada entre el rubio y la pelinegra.

Kanbara no pudo evitar pensar en sus amigos que la esperaban en el "Mundo Real", miró el gran reloj dentro del comedor que marcaba las 5pm y soltó un suspiro triste. _"¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora?"_ se preguntó mientras jugaba con la fresa de su pedazo de pastel, _"¿Me estarán buscado?"_ pensó después de comer el primer bocado de su postre.

Las puertas se abrieron y Zeon entró con ellos, tenía algunos rasguños en el cuerpo y traía un manto limpio ahora, pero su expresión dejaba al descubierto su cansancio.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi poniéndose de pie. - ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados… además, ¿Qué te pasó? –

-No importa, oye. – Dijo mirando a Megumi y caminando hacia ella.

-¿Q-Qué sucede? – Preguntó un tanto confundida.

-Toma. – Dijo dándole un collar de Dragonita con la forma del símbolo de la familia Bell, el cual era un rayo con un círculo en el centro que tenía incrustada una esfera azul pequeña. – Más te vale cuidarlo, no lo hice para que lo pierdas tan rápido. -

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Megumi asombrada. - _"¡¿Él lo hizo?!" -_ Se preguntó a sí misma sin procesarlo aún. – Es muy lindo…Muchas gracias. – Agradeció tomándolo.

-Ese collar está hecho de Dragonita, con él podrás regresar a tu hogar. – Dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse. – Cuando terminen su celebración vayan al jardín para poderte ayudar a irte. –

-¿No te quedas, Zeon? – Preguntó Kurumi mirándolo.

Zeon negó con la cabeza. – Tengo que averiguar cómo funciona esa cosa. – Respondió alejándose. – Ustedes diviértanse, adiós. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró Megumi al verlo irse.

[…]

-Muchas gracias por todo. – Dijo Megumi en el Jardín de las rosas junto a Gash, Kurumi y Zeon.

-Unu, siempre serás bienvenida en el Mundo Mamodo. – Dijo Gash sonriente.

-Y en el Mundo Humano también. – Agregó Kurumi.

-Sí, ustedes también siempre serán bienvenidos en el Digimundo y en el Mundo Real. – Dijo Megumi con una sonrisa, después dirigió su mirada a Zeon. - ¿Y qué hago entonces? –

-¿Qué tipo de poderes tienes? – Preguntó Zeon mirándola cruzado de brazos.

-¿Tipo de poderes? Mmm…bueno, no es un elemento exacto, pero como Sacerdotisa mis poderes se basan en la noche. – Dijo con una risita nerviosa. – Y como Flowermon uso de tipo naturaleza. –

-Tsk, sí que eres débil. – Murmuró Zeon acercándose a ella. – Te ayudaré por esta vez, necesitas que alguien le dé poner a la Exfera que activará las propiedades dimensionales de la Dragonita. – Explicó apuntando al collar en su cuello.

-De acuerdo, gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, toma. – Dijo Zeon aventándole el Ageha reparado.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró atrapando el Ageha. - ¿El collar…de Hanako? ¿Lo reparaste? –

Zeon asintió. – Es algo importante para ti ¿no? – Dijo un poco avergonzado. – Más te vale cuidarlo bien a partir de ahora, no gasté mi tiempo arreglándolo para nada. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró mirándolo fijamente, no pudo evitar sonreír y, por impulso, cargó a Zeon y lo abrazó. - ¡Muchas gracias, Zeon! –

-¡Oye, ¿qué haces?! ¡Bájame! – Exclamó irritado. - ¡Esto es pedofilia, ¿sabes?! –

-Lo dices como si fuera una anciana… - Murmuró con una gota en la cabeza. – Solo acabo de cumplir doce años… -

-Jaja, muy graciosa. – Dijo Zeon cruzando los brazos. – Debes de tener 15 o 17 años, mentirosa. –

-¡Que no! ¡Tengo doce! – Exclamó irritada.

-Ya te dije que eso no puede ser cierto, YO tengo doce años. – Agregó con firmeza.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó asombrada. - ¡Tiene que ser joda! ¡No puedes tener doce años! –

-En realidad todos nosotros tenemos doce años… - Murmuró Kurumi con una risita nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó soltando a Zeon. – E-E-Entonces…Dufaux… ¿Cuántos años tiene él? –

-Dufaux va a cumplir 24… - Respondió Gash.

-Tiene que ser joda…parecía de 17… - Murmuró con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno, como sea. – Dijo Zeon descruzando los brazos. – Ya es hora de irte. –

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! – Dijo quitándose el collar de Dragonita y colocándose el Ageha. – Entonces hazlo, Zeon. –

-Buen viaje, Megumi-chan. – Dijo Kurumi despidiéndola.

-Adiós. – Dijo Gash.

Megumi negó con la cabeza. – "Adiós" significa que no volveremos a vernos, así que mejor digamos "hasta luego". – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Mientras posea este collar, existe la posibilidad de volvernos a ver…no, estoy segura que nos vamos a volver a ver. –

-¡Unu! ¡Tienes razón! – Exclamó Gash sonriente.

-En ese caso, hasta luego Megumi-chan. – Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa.

Megumi asintió. – Hasta luego, jamás olvidaré lo que hicieron por mí. –

-Y nosotros tampoco te olvidaremos. – Afirmó Kurumi.

-Bueno, ya es hora. – Dijo Zeon apuntando al collar que Megumi puso al frente. – Z _akeru. –_

El rayo de Zeon golpeó la Exfera azul en el centro del collar y una luz violácea se emitió de él, Megumi tomó el collar en sus manos y esperó a que el proceso comenzara.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Megumi. – Murmuró Zeon con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó al escuchar esas palabras. - ¡Zeon…! –

No pudo terminar de hablar, la luz violácea se volvió blanca y cegó a todos en el lugar mientras un chillido desgarrador los ensordeció…

[…]

-Ay ay ay…un día de estos me voy a quedar ciega y sorda… - Murmuró Megumi levantándose, estaba acostada en el suelo de la calla frente a su casa. – Ya volví… -

-¡MEGU-NEE! – Exclamó Hikari corriendo hacia ella. - ¡Megu-nee! –

-¡Megu-nee! – Exclamó Takuya detrás de la rubia.

-¿Izu-chan? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿Taku-nii? -

Hikari solamente saltó hacia ella y la tumbó en el suelo, Takuya llegó hacia ellas junto a Takato, Kouji, Yuu, Taiki y Kiriha.

-¡Al fin te encontramos, Megu-san! – Exclamó Yuu recuperando el aliento.

-¿Dónde estabas, tonta? – Dijo Kiriha jadeando un poco por el cansancio.

-¿Estaban preocupados? – Preguntó tratando de librarse de Hikari.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estábamos! – Exclamó Takuya alterado. - ¡Desapareciste de repente mientras peleábamos contra Tsubasa! ¡¿Y todavía preguntas si estábamos preocupados?! –

-Ya, ya, cálmate Takuya… - Dijo Takato nervioso tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Megumi con una sonrisa. – Izu-chan… ¿Podrías dejarme respirar? – Murmuró con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡A-Ah! Lo siento… - Exclamó levantándose para después ayudar a Megumi a ponerse de pie.

-¿Podrías contarnos qué te sucedió? – Dijo Taiki mirándola.

-Es una larga historia… - Respondió sacudiendo su ropa.

-Bueno, podrás contárnosla de camino a tu fiesta. – Dijo Yuu sonriente mientras le tomaba la mano.

-¡Sí, vamos a la fiesta! – Exclamó Takuya emocionado.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Megu-nee. – Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa. – Vamos. -

-Sí, gracias. – Respondió con un alivio en su corazón, todos comenzaron a caminar y ella los siguió.

-Megu-san. – Dijo Yuu deteniéndola del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuu-san? – Preguntó mirándolo confundida.

-Bienvenida. – Dijo abrazándola de la cintura, haciéndola sonrojar un poco. – Y feliz cumpleaños. – Murmuró mientras la tomaba del rostro y le daba un beso dulce en los labios.

-Andando, parejita de empalagosos. – Dijo Kiriha un poco molesto y celoso.

-Te han bajado a tu hermanita… - Dijo Kouji burlándose.

-Cállate. – Dijo pegándole en el hombro y continuando caminando detrás de los demás.

-Yuu-san… - Murmuró un poco sonrojada.

-Vámonos. – Dijo Yuu comenzando a caminar junto a ella.

Todos se dirigieron a casa de Kouji para comenzar con la fiesta, ahí ya se encontraban los niños elegidos, los Tamers, los Frontier, los de Xros Heart y los Hunters. La celebración comenzó a las 8 de la noche y continuaron hasta las 12 de la madrugada, hora a la que todos los que vivían en Shibuya se fueron a sus casas a dormir mientras que los que vivían lejos se quedaron en una pijamada con los Minamoto y las Sayonji.

-No sabía que ya te gustaba la joyería, Megu-nee. – Dijo Takuya caminando junto a ella.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? – Preguntó confundida mientras soltaba un bostezo.

-Ese collar y esa pulsera. – Dijo apuntando a cada uno. – Pensé que todavía odiabas la joyería. –

-No la odio, simplemente no van conmigo. – Respondió Megumi. – Pero me los obsequiaron Kurumi y Zeon…no podía rechazarlos. –

-Bueno tienes razón, eres alguien de buen corazón. – Dijo Takuya con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo crees? – Dijo mirándolo, Takuya asintió. – Oh bueno… - Dijo soltando otro bostezo. – Estoy cansada… -

-Pronto llegaremos, aguanta un poco. – Dijo Takuya continuando el camino.

- _"¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? No ha pasado ni un día, pero ya los hecho un poco de menos…" –_ Pensó mientras abrazaba a Vulcan 300 con su mano derecha mientras tenía el collar de Dragonita en la izquierda. – _"No voy a decir 'adiós', porque seguramente algún día volveremos a vernos…" –_

Y después de un agotador día de cumpleaños, Megumi llegó junto a Takuya a su hogar, estaba tan cansada que solamente aventó su suéter azul al perchero, se quitó las botas y se dejó caer sobre su cómoda cama.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Megu-nee. – Dijo Takuya cerrando los ojos. – Buenas noches. –

-Buenas noches…Taku-nii. - Murmuró Megumi cerrando los ojos para descansar.

 _El final de un agotador día…era el inicio de su nueva vida aventurera…_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MEGU-NEE! *WWWW* Weno, es un feliz cumple adelantado HeartMegu (? espero que realmente te haya gustado, pasé varios días escribiéndolo y editándolo :'v**

 **Te quiero mucho mucho, ojalá que realmente lo hayas disfrutado uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	8. Calidez de Primavera -For Anonimous-

**ADNERTENCIA!**

 **Hentai escrito! Si no gustas de este genero NO LO LEAS!**

 **¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

 **Digimon Extrem Extra Season: "Characters's Stories"**

 **Mini-Especial 5: "Calidez de Primavera"**

-¡¿Qué qué?! – Exclamó Megumi completamente nerviosa. - ¡Tiene que ser una broma! –

-No, no lo es. – Respondió Takuya descubriéndose los oídos. – Mis padres, Shinya y yo nos iremos por unos días a Hong Kong de vacaciones. –

-¡¿Y por qué solo yo me tengo que quedar?! – Exclamó con los ojos vidriosos.

-Para cuidar la casa, claro está. – Dijo Takuya palmeándole la espalda. – Tranquila, Hong Kong no es tan bueno, si pudiera me quedaría, pero-… -

-Oh, ¿entonces no quieres ir? – Preguntó su madre mirándolo desde la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, yo nunca dije eso! – Respondió inmediatamente el castaño. - ¡Hong Kong es maravilloso! –

-¡Taku-nii! – Exclamó mientras lo empujaba. - ¡Eso no me anima para nada! –

-Etto… ¡Adiós! – Dijo nervioso mientras tomaba su maleta y salía corriendo a toda prisa al taxi donde su padre y Shinya lo esperaban.

-Lo lamento Megumi, pero esta vez no puedes ir. – Dijo Yuriko mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. – Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –

-Sí… - Murmuró haciendo un puchero.

-Volveremos en unos días, hasta entonces la casa es toda tuya. – Dijo acariciándole el rostro. – Nos vemos. – Y diciendo esto salió de la casa, subió al taxi y se fue junto a su esposo e hijos.

-Sé cuidarme sola y todo… - Murmuró en la puerta. - ¡Pero al menos déjame el 3DS Takuya tacaño! – Exclamó irritada a la calle. – Encima que me dejan sola se llevan el único entretenimiento en esta casa. – Soltó un suspiro resignada y cerró la puerta, subió a la habitación y tomó su laptop. – Al menos no pueden llevarse esto. – Dijo para sí misma mientras la abría y la encendía. - ¿Eh? ¿"Contraseña incorrecta"? No me digas eso, no me digas eso, ¡no me digas eso! – Realizó varios intentos, pero todos fueron en vamos. - ¡Estúpido Taku-nii, lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Te mataré cuando vuelvas! – Exclamó irritada mientras aventaba la computadora a la cama y se ponía de pie. - ¡Ya me harté! –

La castaña tomó su sudadera azul y se la colocó, buscó las llaves de la casa y bajó a la entrada, donde se colocó sus botas blancas y salió después de cerrar todo por completo. Al principio había salido sin rumbo, por lo que terminó pasando cerca de la nueva residencia de Kouichi (quien vivía cerca de Takuya), así que decidió llegar a tocar.

-Tomoko-san buenos días. – Saludó a la señora que abrió la puerta. - ¿Se encuentra Kouichi? –

-Lo siento Megumi-chan, este fin de semana le toca dormir con Kouji. – Explicó Tomoko. – Puedes ir a verlo allá si gustas. –

-Ya veo…bueno, gracias. – Dijo y se retiró, gracias a que muchos de sus amigos se habían mudado a Shibuya no era difícil llegar a ellos.

La segunda residencia más cercana era la de Taiki, pero la descartó al recordar que le había contado que se iría de la ciudad por un torneo de básquet junto a su equipo. Así que decidió girar al norte e ir en dirección de la tercera residencia más cercana: la de Kiriha.

-¡Megumi-chan! – Exclamó Satsuki abriendo la puerta. - ¡Es un milagro verte por acá! –

-Sí, tenía unas semanas sin venir. – Dijo saludándola con un abrazo. – ¿Se encuentra Kiriha-kun? –

-¿Kiriha? No, ha salido con Kouichi-kun y Kouji-kun al cine junto a sus amigas. – Explicó Satsuki. – Por la disposición que mostró para asistir, pensé que irías con ellos. –

-No, recién me entero… - Murmuró cansada.

-¿Sucede algo, Megumi-chan? – Preguntó un poco preocupada. – Te ves agotada. –

-¿Qué? ¡N-No, estoy bien! – Dijo soltando una risita nerviosa. – Me retiro entonces, nos vemos. – Se despidió alejándose de la residencia. - ¿Por qué todos los que viven cerca salieron? – Suspiró resignada y revisó sus bolsillos. – Al menos cuento con dinero suficiente… -

Nuevamente suspiró y caminó hacia la estación de trenes, donde tomó uno con rumbo a Shinjuku. Ahí tenía más probabilidades de encontrar con quién pasar el rato, muchos de sus amigos vivían ahí desde que Alice les había permitido la entrada gratuita a la preparatoria ahora que había llegado a la sub-dirección en la misma. En menos de 10 minutos arribó a la estación de Shinjuku, y la persona más cercana a dicho lugar era Hikari, así que inmediatamente fue hacia su hogar.

-Tiene que ser una joda… - Murmuró viendo la casa de Hikari totalmente cerrada. – No están… - Se giró para ir a la casa de Takato, la cual estaba al frente. – Buenos días. – Saludó a Mie, la madre del castaño.

-Buenos días Megumi-chan, ¿qué necesitas? – Dijo amablemente Mie.

-Venía a visitar a Izu…a Hikari, pero no se encuentra, así que pasé a saludar a Takato. – Explicó Megumi. – ¿Dónde se encuentra? –

-Hikari-chan y Alice-chan se fueron de vacaciones a Okinawa y se llevaron a Takato con ellas para que visitara a Kai. – Explicó Mie. – Regresan dentro de unos días. –

-Ya-Ya veo… - Dijo con un tic en el ojo, realmente comenzaba a irritarse. – Gra-Gracias, nos vemos. – Dijo saliendo del local y, una vez en la calle, soltó un gruñido desesperada. - ¡¿Por qué todos se tienen que ir de vacaciones en primavera?! – Exclamó mientras se apretaba el cabello desesperada.

Ya no contaba con dinero para regresar, así que necesitaba encontrar a alguien lo antes posible, lamentablemente con todos a los que visitó le decían lo mismo: no está, se fue, está de vacaciones…

-¿Q-Qué te sucedió…Megu-san? – Preguntó Yuu nervioso ante la chica que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Al fin encuentro a alguien! – Exclamó con cierta irritación, asustando un poco a Yuu. - ¡Llevo HORAS caminando! ¡Estoy exhausta, tengo sed y hambre! ¡Yo solo quería alguien con quien hablar! ¡¿Es mucho pedir?! – Comenzó a desahogarse, dejando más confundido al rubio.

-… ¿Gustas pasar? – Murmuró Yuu algo nervioso, temía que en cualquier momento la chica desesperada lo golpeara.

-Sí quiero… - Murmuró después de soltar un suspiro largo para calmarse.

-Entra entonces. – Dijo abriendo por completo la puerta para dejarla pasar. – Y… ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó cerrando la puerta y caminando junto a ella al sofá.

-Taku-nii, Shinya y mis tíos se fueron de vacaciones y me dejaron sola, y el bruto de Takuya cambió la contraseña de mi lap. – Murmuró con cierto enfado reflejado en sus palabras. – Y estuve horas buscando a alguien con quien hablar o pasar el rato, pero nadie estaba, ¡eso un complot! –

-Ya, ya, yo estoy aquí. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, después de horas al fin encontré a alguien. – Dijo soltando un suspiro cansado. – A todo esto, ¿y Nene? –

-Salió con Kiriha y los demás. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tsk, ese maldito Kiriha… - Murmuró con odio.

Yuu la miró nervioso, recién se había calmado y de nuevo comenzaba a irritarse. – E-Etto… ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? – Dijo desviando el tema.

-Sí, por favor… - Respondió tratando de calmarse.

-De acuerdo, ahí está el control de la TV por si gustas encenderla. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – No tardo. – Yuu se retiró a la cocina dejándola sola.

-Le tomaré la palabra. – Dijo Megumi tomando el control y encendiendo la televisión.

Era un sábado a mediodía, por lo que en la mayoría de los canales había solamente noticieros vespertinos, show familiares y programas infantiles. Estuvo cambiando los canales hasta que encontró uno donde estaban pasando una película que, al parecer, trataba de una serie criminal.

-Bueno, se ve entretenida. – Dijo poniendo el control sobre la mesita del centro y acomodándose en el sillón para ver con comodidad el programa.

-Ya volví. – Dijo Yuu con dos vasos de refresco en sus manos. – También preparé unas botanas, por mientras toma. – Dijo ofreciéndole un vaso con refresco.

-Gracias. – Megumi lo tomó y le dio un trago mientras continuaba viendo el programa.

Yuu soltó una risita por lo bajo y puso el vaso en la mesa para regresar a la cocina por las botanas, Megumi continuó viendo el programa, el cual ahora mostraba a los dos detectives en el coche argumentando sobre cómo atrapar al criminal.

Yuu regresó al poco tiempo con un plato de palomitas y otro de diferentes tipos de botanas. Se sentó al lado de Megumi para ver el programa, ya que iba como a la mitad no entendían mucho la temática, solo sabían que buscaban a un criminal que había violado a varias chicas y después las mató durante la violación.

-¿No tienes calor? – Preguntó Yuu mirando que Megumi aún traía su sudadera puesta. – Yo tengo bastante y eso que solo uso esto. – Dijo jalando su playera amarilla de manga corta.

-Sí, un poco, espera. – Dijo poniendo su plato de palomitas en la mesa y poniéndose de pie para quitarse la sudadera azul, la cual fue a colgar al perchero en la entrada. – Regresé. – Dijo con una risita sentándose nuevamente a su lado y tomando su plato de palomitas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando regresaron la vista a la televisión, presenciando la escena donde ambos detectives estaban recostados en el asiento trasero del coche desnudos y a punto de…

Megumi tomó el control y apagó la tele inmediatamente, se quedó jadeando de lo nerviosa que estaba por unos segundos y podía sentir que su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado. Yuu, por su lado, estaba igual que la castaña, pero a diferencia de Kanbara, su mente ya no era tan inocente…sonrió con algo de malicia y se acercó silenciosamente a Megumi con una idea un tanto "peligrosa" en mente.

-¡Wah! – Exclamó Megumi al sentir como Yuu la empujaba para recostarla en el sillón y se subía sobre ella. - ¡¿Qu-Qu-Qu-Qué estás haciendo, Yuu?! – Exclamó totalmente nerviosa, sentía como su corazón latía agitadamente y su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Oye, eso se veía divertido… ¿Quieres experimentar? – Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maldosa en sus labios.

-¿Ex-Ex-Experimentar qué…? – Murmuró tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz, pero era obvio que Yuu podía darse cuenta de qué tan nerviosa estaba con solo sentir sus latidos.

-Esto. – Dijo metiendo su mano por debajo de la blusa de Megumi.

-¡E-E-Espera…! – Exclamó algo asustada deteniendo la mano del rubio. - ¡¿Qu-Qu-Qu-Qué planeas hacer, i-i-idiota?! –

-Algo "interesante"… - Dijo sujetando a Megumi de ambos brazos y continuando su recorrido por debajo de su blusa.

-¡Oye, suéltame! ¡Va enserio, déjame…! – Exclamó un poco asustada mientras forcejeaba, podía sentir la cálida mano de Yuu recorriendo su cuerpo debajo de su blusa, nuevamente se movió tratado de zafarse, pero fue en vano. - ¡Yuu, no es juego! ¡Te lo digo enserio, suéltame! –

-Vamos, sé que te gustará. – Dijo comenzando a lamberle el cuello sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo por debajo de su ropa.

-¿Q-Q-Qué haces…? No hagas eso… - Murmuró más nerviosa que antes. - ¡Ah! ¡¿Dó-Dó-Dónde estás tocando, pervertido?! – Exclamó al sentir que Yuu comenzó a bajar su mano desde su pecho hasta su cintura y continuó bajándola. - ¡Sube tu mano ahora mismo, pervertido! ¡Eso es abuso! ¡Te voy a denunciar! –

-Ay vamos Megu-san, no creo que seas "tan inocente" a estas alturas. – Dijo divertido mordiéndole la oreja.

-Eso duele… ¡Suéltame ya! ¡No es divertido, Yuu! – Exclamó forcejeando nuevamente, pero Yuu apretó su agarre y la inmovilizó.

–Veamos que hay aquí… - Murmuró divertido mientras metía su mano debajo del short de Megumi.

-¡Ah…! – Megumi apretó los labios cuando se dio cuenta que había gemido inconscientemente, notó como Yuu sonreía con más diversión y pasaba su mano por debajo de la ropa interior de la castaña. - ¡No hagas eso! ¡Te lo advierto Yuu, te lo advierto…! – Dijo sin poder terminar de hablar.

-¿Advertirme qué? – Dijo mientras jalaba su ropa hacía abajo, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo a partir de su cintura. - ¿Eh? Si eres muy linda, Megu-san… - Dijo observándola fijamente.

-¡No-No mires, pervertido! – Exclamó totalmente avergonzada. - ¡Este es el colmo, Yuu! ¡No te perdonaré! –

-¿Oh? Pero si bien qué quieres tú también… - Dijo levantándole la blusa, dejando ver su cuerpo totalmente a la intemperie. – Hace rato que te liberé y no has intentado quitarme. –

-¿Qué…? – Murmuró percatándose de que era cierto. – Y-Y-Y-Yo… - Tartamudeó, ya no sabía cómo expresarse. - ¡E-E-Es tu culpa! – Exclamó totalmente avergonzada.

-¿Entonces puedo continuar? – Dijo acercándose a ella para besarla en los labios por unos momentos.

-Yuu… - Murmuró después de que se separó. – Supongo que…puedes… - Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Buena chica. – Dijo Yuu quitándole la ropa por completo y comenzando a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de Megumi con sutileza.

-¿Por qué…? – Murmuró Megumi totalmente nerviosa. - ¿Por qué soy la única así? Es muy vergonzoso… -

-Oh, lo siento. – Dijo Yuu poniéndose de pie para quitarse su camiseta amarilla, desabrocharse su pantalón negro y quitándoselo junto a su ropa interior. - ¿Así está bien? –

Megumi lo miró de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta de qué tan desarrollado estaba el chico que creía uno de los más "delicados" que conocía. Se sonrojó inmediatamente y desvió la mirada al sentir como Yuu la devoraba con la mirada, el rubio se sentó en el sillón y la jaló hacia él abrazándola de la cintura para volverla a besar, esta vez la castaña correspondió su beso.

Megumi podía sentir a la perfección cada parte del cuerpo de Yuu que rozaba contra el suyo, y se asustó un poco cuando sintió que Amano la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre él.

-E-E-E-Espera… ¿Qu-Qu-Qué vas a hacer ahora…? – Murmuró un tanto nerviosa al tener una idea de la respuesta.

-Lo voy a hacer contigo, por supuesto. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pero yo… - Tartamudeó nerviosa. – E-E-Es mi pri-pri-primera vez…me-me-me va a doler… - Murmuró con temor.

-Tranquila, te prometo que lo haré con delicadeza, no lo sentirás. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Así que tranquilízate. –

-De-De-De acuerdo… - Murmuró aferrándose a su cuello con algo de miedo. – Ha-Ha-Hazlo tú…yo-yo-yo no sé cómo… -

-Bien, solo no tenses el cuerpo. – Dijo Yuu comenzando a bajar la cadera de la chica lentamente.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! – Exclamó sintiendo como el miembro de Yuu comenzaba a entrar en ella. – Me duele, me duele, me duele… - Murmuró apretando su agarre a tal grado que comenzó a rasguñar a Yuu.

-No tenses el cuerpo, es más doloroso para ti. – Dijo acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarla. – Solo mantente relajada…será rápido. –

-Eso dices porque tú estás abajo… - Murmuró soltando un suspiro para relajarse. – Ya, estoy lista… - Afirmó aún asustada. – _"Piensa cosas bonitas, piensa cosas bonitas…" –_

Yuu continuó bajándola poco a poco, sentía a la perfección como la piel de Megumi se rasgaba por dentro para abrirle el paso, tardó unos segundos en entrar y sintió como Kanbara curveaba la espalda por el dolor y lo rasguñaba con más fuerza al mismo tiempo de que temblaba un poco.

-Me duele…me duele mucho… - Murmuró Megumi con unas lágrimas en sus ojos. – Pensándolo bien ya no quiero, mejor-… ¡Ay! – Exclamó cuando Yuu comenzó a moverse con algo de brusquedad dentro de ella. – O-Oye me duele, ¡no te muevas! –

-Si lo saco ahora te dolerá más, así que relájate. – Dijo abrazándola de la cintura y aumentando un poco la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-Me duele…Yuu, me duele… - Murmuró abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Vamos, relájate. – Dijo recostándola en el sillón y moviéndose con más rapidez.

Pasaron pocos segundos para que Megumi comenzara a dejar de sentir dolor e, incluso, apoyara a Yuu en el acto moviendo un poco sus caderas. El chico se deleitaba viendo cada rincón del cuerpo de su compañera moviéndose conforme él la embestía, aumentando su excitación y su deseo de obtener más de esa chica.

Pasaron unos minutos y Megumi dejó de quejarse, ahora solamente soltaba uno que otro gemido que se perdían entre los rechinidos del sillón, _"Espero que vean la saga de Harry Potter completa"_ pensó, realmente estaba asustada de qué harían si Nene llegara de improviso. Ese pensamiento se perdió pocos segundo después cuando comenzó a escuchar los gemidos de Yuu, era su primera vez, pero gracias las películas que de repente aparecían mágicamente en el canal que veía sabía lo que esos comportamientos significaban.

-Megu…ya no… - Murmuró mientras se estremecía un poco y la embestía con brusquedad.

-No digas nada…solo hazlo… - Dijo apretando los ojos, aún no podía creer que ella estaba diciendo todas esas cosas.

-Entonces…yo…yo… - Yuu apretó a Megumi de los hombros, no podía más.

Pasaron unos segundos y finalmente el cuerpo de Yuu comenzó a temblar y se tensó, inmediatamente Megumi sintió como un líquido tibio comenzaba a llenarla por dentro y no pudo evitar gemir un poco ante la sensación extraña. El rubio cayó exhausto sobre el pecho de la castaña mientras jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento.

[…]

-Te odio. – Murmuró Megumi vistiéndose. – Realmente te odio. –

-Vamos Megu-chan, no seas así. – Dijo Yuu mientras tallaba con un cepillo húmedo el sillón manchado. – Lo dices de una manera… -

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga?! – Exclamó mientras le arrojaba una almohada a la cara. - ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Y para el colmo no me dolió un poco, me dolió mucho! ¡Bastante! ¡¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme que no lo diga así?! – Dijo mientras comenzaba a patearlo.

-Eso duele Megu-chan. – Dijo cubriéndose sus golpes. – Pudiste haberte negado, ¿sabes? -

-… - Megumi no supo que responder. – Me voy a casa. – Dijo tomando su sudadera, la cartera de Yuu y saliendo por la puerta.

-¡No te vayas, Megu-chan! – Exclamó siguiéndola. - ¡Megu-chan, regresa! ¡Dame mi cartera! ¡Megu-chan~! –

-Tch, Yuu es un gran idiota. – Murmuró alejándose a toda prisa de ahí.

Pero, al final, _ella nunca negó haberlo disfrutado._

* * *

 **YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Bueno... ¡NO DARE EXPLICACIONES! Me lo pidieron, yo lo hice, eso es todo... XDD**

 **No daré nombres, solo espero que te haya gustado (? fui lo más liviana posible, así que no me mates XDDD**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	9. Picnic -For Hasumin-Chan-

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL! Extra Season**

 **Mini-Especial 2: "Picnic"**

 ** _-Castillo Raiku, Makoku ~ Mundo Mamodo-_**

-La comida está lista, su Majestad, su Alteza. – Dijo la mucama llegando a la biblioteca.

-¡Unu! Gracias. – Dijo Gash sonriente. – Ya vamos. –

-Sí, con su permiso. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia para después irse de regreso al comedor.

Gash estaba recostado boca abajo en el suelo mientras veía un libro infantil lleno de puros dibujos, Kurumi estaba en la mesa sentada mientras leía unos temas para sus próximos exámenes, Zeon solamente estaba a su lado leyendo un libro de tortura.

-Bueno, es hora de comer. – Dijo Kurumi cerrando su libro.

-Ya era tiempo. – Dijo Zeon dejando el libro en la mesa mientras se ponía de pie.

Kurumi se puso de pie y tomó a Zeon de la mano, el peligris se sonrojó ligeramente pero no luchó por zafarse, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta pero se detuvieron cuando notaron que Gash no los seguía.

-¿No vienes, Gash? – Preguntó Zeon mirándolo.

Gash negó con la cabeza sin levantarse. – No tengo hambre. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron ambos al unisón.

-¡¿Estás enfermo?! – Dijo Zeon mirándolo sorprendido.

-¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Tú siempre tienes hambre! – Exclamó Kurumi apuntándolo mientras seguía asombrada.

Gash se rio un poco y los miró. – Iré a comer más tarde con Tio en un picnic. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – ¡Unu! No se preocupen por mí, coman ustedes. –

-Ya veo…era eso. – Dijo Kurumi mirándolo.

-Tsk, como quieras. – Dijo Zeon tomando a Kurumi de la mano nuevamente. – Nos vemos entonces. –

-¡Ah, espérame! – Exclamó Kurumi siendo arrastrada por el peligris. - ¡No me jales, Zeon! –

-Tengo hambre, camina. – Dijo sin soltarla.

Gash soltó otra risita divertido. – Unu…cada vez es más obvio que a Zeon le gusta Kurumi-chan. – Dijo mirándolos alejarse.

Habían pasado 4 años de que la coronación de Gash se había efectuado, al principio sentía que no podía llevar su amistad con Kurumi normal después de que ella le confesara amarlo, tuvo la suerte de que Zeon estuviera interesado en la pelinegra y ahora hacía todo lo posible por conquistarla, desde entonces se sentía más tranquilo como para ser amigo de ella como siempre lo había sido.

Con Tio era un caso diferente, desde aquella vez que la vio desaparecer frente a él en la batalla contra Clear Note algo en su interior se removió y fue causado por la pelirroja, desde aquél día no podía dejar de pensar en ella o dejar de sentirse un poco nervioso cuando hablaban, la invitación al picnic que Tio le había hecho lo hizo feliz, estaba tan emocionado que ni hambre tenía, se podría suponer que era algo normal…pero no, no lo era, ¿cómo era posible que Gash no pasara hambre cuando era el día internacional de comer Pez Limón?

-Unu, debo ir a bañarme. – Dijo para sí mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

 ** _-Residencia Bernkastel, Makoku ~ Mundo Mamodo-_**

-Te ves muy linda, Tio. – Dijo Tiane Bernkastel, la madre de Tio, quien la miraba fijamente. - ¿Irás a ver al Rey Gash? –

-Así es, tenemos una ci-…un picnic. – Dijo un poco nerviosa. - ¿Crees que exageré? –

-¡Para nada! Te ves muy linda. – Aseguró mientras le tomaba un mechón de cabello. – Más que de costumbre. –

-¡Mamá! – Dijo apenada. – Jo…las madres siempre dicen eso. – Dijo regresando la vista al espejo para acomodar su cabello.

Tio estaba usando un vestido azul celeste de manga pomposa de cuello blanco con una gema azul de botón, la parte baja era encaje blanco y encima usaba un delantal azul oscuro atado en un moño trasero, su cabello estaba suelto y usaba un par de botines blancos con el doblez en puntas color azul celeste y dos gemas adornándolas en el centro.

-Bueno, revisemos… - Murmuró para sí misma mientras se sentaba en su cama y revisaba la canasta que llevaba, asegurándose de que todo estaba ahí. – Bien, todo en orden. –

El reloj marcó las 2 de la tarde y Tio se dio cuenta que era hora de irse, tomó la canasta, se despidió de sus padres y caminó con alegría hacia el Castillo Raiku para su picnic con Gash. En realidad este día sería especial, finalmente, y después de muchos años, había conseguido el valor para declararle a Gash todo el amor que sentía por él, al principio temía que el rey no la correspondiera por su alto nivel de inocencia, pero había estado realizándole "pruebas" durante los últimos 2 años, y sus resultados habían demostrado que tenía una ligera esperanza de ser correspondida.

[…]

-Qué extraño que Gash no haya venido al día internacional del Pez Limón. – Dijo Zeon mientras continuaba comiendo. – Sí yo fuera él, no dejaría de comer lo que me gusta por la comida tóxica de esa mocosa. –

-Lo dices como si conocieras la comida de Tio. – Dijo Kurumi sentada a su lado mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-¡Me aventó un pan por molestarla y quebró una estatua del pasillo! ¡UNA ESTATUA! ¡Y DE LAS GRANDES! – Exclamó irritado al recordar aquél acontecimiento. – La comida de esa mocosa no es comestible, con esa cosa fácil noquea a Baou. –

-Eso es cruel… - Murmuró mirándolo. – No quiero ni imaginar qué tipo de cosas hablas de mi comida a mis espaldas… -

-Así que Gash tiene una cita con Tio, ¿eh? – Dijo Lia con una risita divertida. – Veamos cuanto ha avanzado tu hermano. –

-Veo que lo has estado aconsejando. – Dijo Zeon mirando a su madre. – Reza porque esa loca no lo ataque con uno de esos panes. -

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi golpeándolo en el hombro. – Mo…tú no puedes ser amable con nadie. –

-Lo soy contigo, siéntete agradecida. – Dijo continuando su comida.

-Zeon… - Murmuró mirándolo mientras se sonrojaba, inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia su plato nerviosa. – Eres un bruto, Zeon. – Dijo mientras trataba de seguir su comida en paz.

[…]

-¡Unu! ¡Bienvenida, Tio! – Exclamó Gash feliz de ver a Tio en la entrada del Castillo. - ¡Te ves muy linda! –

-¿E-Enserio? – Preguntó mientras se sonrojaba. – Gra-Gracias, Gash…tú-tú también te ves bien… - Murmuró nerviosa.

-¿Unu? Pero es mi ropa de siempre. – Dijo mirando que llevaba puesto su manto azul acostumbrado.

-¡S-Sí! P-Pero…bueno…hoy luces…diferente. – Dijo mientras tartamudeaba nerviosa.

Gash soltó una risita divertido y le tomó la mano. - ¿Nos vamos? –

-¿E-Eh? S-Sí… - Murmuró tratando de controlarse, estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada por la repentina acción de Gash.

Ambos salieron del Castillo y se dirigieron a los jardines traseros del lugar, cerca de los rosales que Kurumi cuidaba, a un lado de la fuente, pusieron una manta cuadrada de color rojo con blanco y se sentaron en ella, Tio puso la canasta en el centro y comenzó a sacar diversos platillos del interior, todos contenían mariscos (sobre todo Pez Limón), haciendo que Gash comenzara a babear mientras miraba la comida.

-Puedes comenzar a comer si gustas. – Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Enserio?! – Dijo mirando la comida más de cerca, Tio asintió y Gash la abrazó. - ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – Agradeció soltándola para comenzar a devorar la comida.

-¿Q-Qué te parece? – Preguntó nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡UNU! ¡ESTA DELICIOSO! – Exclamó con emoción. - ¿Tú cocinaste todo esto? –

-Las recetas en sí son de mi mamá…pero sí, yo los cociné. – Respondió con una risita nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba. – Muchas gracias Gash…me-me alegro de que te guste… -

-¡Está muy rico, Tio! ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar a más no poder. – Todas tus comidas siempre son muy ricas. – Agregó con una sonrisa.

Tio sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba a punto de explotarle, su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate e inconscientemente había comenzado a temblar de lo nerviosa que estaba, Gash se percató del comportamiento de la pelirroja y la miró un tanto confundido.

-¿Unu? ¿Sucede algo, Tio? – Preguntó acercándose a ella. – Estás roja como un tomate… - Dijo acercando su frente a la de la pelirroja. - ¿Tienes fiebre? –

Tio sentía que quería morirse ahí mismo, su rostro estaba DEMASIADO cerca del de Gash, se calmó un poco al escuchar los latidos agitados del corazón del rubio _"¿él también está nervioso?"_ pensó inmediatamente confundida.

-Gash… - Murmuró tratando de controlarse, pero la voz le temblaba un poco.

-¿Unu? – Respondió confundido. - ¿Qué pasa, Tio? –

-¿T-Tú…alguna vez...t-te has…e-enamorado…? – Preguntó directamente mientras temblaba del nerviosismo, desvió su mirada a los rosales mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo.

-¿Enamorado? – Cuestionó ladeando la cabeza un poco. - ¿Qué es eso? –

Tio suspiró resignada, su nerviosismo se desvaneció inmediatamente con dicha pregunta. – Bu-Bueno…e-eso es…etto… ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¡Ay! – Comenzó a murmurar sin saber la respuesta.

-¿Unu? – Preguntó más confundido. - ¿No lo sabes? -

-¡Claro que lo sé! El problema es que no sé explicarlo. – Dijo rascándose la nuca. – Ay, veamos… ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? Debe ser de una manera que entiendas… -

-¿Quieres que le pregunté a Zeon o a Kurumi-chan? – Dijo tratando de clamarla.

-¡NO! – Exclamó rápidamente. - ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo! – Amenazó.

-Unu… ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó más confundido que antes.

-¡Porque ellos no deben de enterarse! – Dijo un poco sonrojada. - ¡¿Me oíste?! –

-¡Unu, sí, lo hice! – Dijo saltando un poco en su lugar asustado.

-Bien, ahora ¿cómo lo digo? – Dijo para sí misma. - ¡Ya sé! Escucha con atención Gash ¿de acuerdo? –

-¡Unu! – Asintió mientras la miraba fijamente.

[…]

-¡Ouch! – Exclamó Kurumi con un quejido. – Ten cuidado, idiota. – Dijo mirando de reojo a Zeon.

-Entonces deja de moverte tanto. – Respondió él sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el baño tomando una ducha, la tina estaba llena de agua pero ellos estaban sentados en dos pequeños bancos al lado de la tina, Zeon estaba lavando la espalda de Kurumi como de costumbre y ella estaba tarareando la canción favorita del peligris. El príncipe Mamodo tenía solamente una toalla blanca amarrada en la cintura mientras que la pelinegra tenía el cuerpo al descubierto.

-¿Podrías dejar de verme con esos ojos, pervertido? – Dijo algo molesta al sentir la mirada de Zeon fija en su cadera.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido por la pregunta. - ¿Qué sucede? Nunca te habías molestado en el pasado. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-He crecido Zeon y no creas que no sé qué hacer esto está mal. – Dijo metiéndose en la tina.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces? – Preguntó divertido.

-Porque confío en ti. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Eres como mi hermano mayor, un lindo, sádico y amargado hermano mayor. –

Zeon soltó una risita divertida, se quitó la toalla y entró en la enorme tina junto a ella, Kurumi se sonrojó inmediatamente cuando el peligris se subió sobre ella y la tomó de los brazos.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró nerviosa.

-Así que tú hermano mayor ¿eh? – Dijo con diversión. – Tendré que mostrarte la diferencia entre un hermano mayor y yo… -

-Zeon…no, no te atrevas, ¡ni siquiera lo pienses! – Exclamó nerviosa y sonrojada. - ¡Bájate! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer, degenerado?! –

-Nada que no te guste. – Afirmó con maldad.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Sácate, sácate! – Dijo intentando patear, pero él se lo impedía. - ¡Zeon, no se te ocurra hacerlo! –

Zeon se soltó riendo a carcajadas y la soltó, Kurumi lo miró confundida mientras él se sentaba a su lado en la tina sin dejar de reír.

-¿Realmente te lo creíste? ¡Eres una sucia, Kurumi! – Dijo entre carcajadas.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO! – Exclamó furiosa y avergonzada mientras comenzaba a golpearlo. - ¡Eres lo peor Zeon, LO PEOR! ¡Te odio, te odio, TE ODIO! – Dijo repetidas veces.

-¿A sí? – Dijo deteniéndola de los brazos nuevamente. – Pero yo te amo. – Dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué? – Dijo atónita ante aquellas palabras. - ¿Qué tu qué? – Preguntó incrédula.

-Lo que oíste. – Repitió desviando la mirada sonrojado. – Tú…siempre me has gustado. –

-¿Qué? – Repitió sin creerlo. – No, eso no puede ser posible. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó molesto. - ¡¿Por qué no?! –

-Porque te la pasas molestándome. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Eso hago para que no te des cuenta idiota. – Murmuró apenado. - ¿Acaso no me conoces lo suficiente para darte cuenta? –

-Bueno sí, pero… - Se calló al darse cuenta de algo. – Oh por dios, es cierto… - Afirmó incrédula. - ¡Yo te gusto! –

-¡QUE SI! – Exclamó irritado. - ¡Dios! ¿Por qué eres tan lenta? –

-¡Oye! – Dijo pegándole en el hombro. – Eres un bruto, Zeon. – Murmuró molesta, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una tímida mientras se sonroja. – Realmente ya no sé qué hacer contigo, Zeon… -

[…]

-En resumen, eso es estar enamorado. – Finalizó Tio soltando un suspiro agotada. - ¿Entendiste? – Preguntó, Gash la miró fijamente y ella rápidamente agachó la cabeza resignada. – No entendiste nada ¿verdad? –

-Unu…no, nada. – Afirmó Gash apenado. – Lo siento… -

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Gash…? – Murmuró mientras se pegaba en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Unu…perdón Tio. – Murmuró algo decaído.

-No importa. – Dijo mirando la hora en su reloj y levantándose. – Tengo que irme Gash, hablaremos después, adiós. – Se despidió tomando sus cosas lista para irse, pero el rubio la tomó del brazo impidiéndolo. - ¿Gash? –

-Unu…Tio, ven mañana a otro picnic conmigo. – Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Gash… - Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. – Lo siento, estaré ocupada ayudando a mi mamá, no podré hacer la comida. –

Gash negó con la cabeza. – Yo traeré la comida, así que ven mañana. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gash… - Dijo sonrojándose, rápidamente desvió su mirada al sentir sus mejillas calientes. – De-De acuerdo…si insistes… -

-¡Unu! ¡Gracias, Tio! – Exclamó contento.

-T-Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana Gash. – Tio se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo a toda prisa mientras intentaba regularizar sus latidos.

-Unu, le daré la mejor sorpresa a Tio mañana. – Dijo con una sonrisa emocionado, tomó la manta que estaba en el suelo y regresó al castillo mientras corría con diversión.

[…]

-¡Zeon, Kurumi-chan! ¡Uooo! – Exclamó emocionando entrando a la habitación de Zeon. - ¿Qué están haciendo? –

-¡SAL AHORA, GASH! – Exclamó Zeon furioso mientras le lanzaba un Teo Zakeru.

-¡Waaahhhh! – Gritó esquivando el rayo y saliendo del cuarto a toda prisa.

-Maldición… - Murmuró Zeon comenzando a vestirse.

-Ya, ya, no lo mates. – Dijo Kurumi tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras abrochaba nuevamente su vestido.

-No lo mataré, solo lo despedazaré lentamente. – Murmuró con voz asesina.

-¡Tú no harás nada! – Dijo pegándole en la cabeza. – Iré a ver si sobrevivió. – Kurumi se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para buscar a Gash.

-Tsk, tanto que tardé para convencerla… - Murmuró Zeon mientras abrochaba sus tenis. – Estúpido Gash…estúpida puerta sin seguro…estúpida Kurumi que se hace la difícil... –

-¿Qué sucede, Gash? – Preguntó Kurumi llegando hacia el rubio, quien estaba sentado en su habitación. - ¿Por qué estabas buscándonos? –

-Unu…Tio me preguntó que si estaba enamorado de alguien, pero no entendí que significa estar "enamorado". – Explicó mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. – Y quería que ustedes me lo explicaran. –

-¿Enamorado, eh? – Kurumi soltó una risita. – Bien, te lo diré de una manera entendible. –

-¡Unu! Te escucho. – Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno, estar enamorado significa que sientes nervios cuando hablas con alguien, que tienes las ganas de abrazar a esa persona, que cuando ves sus labios sientes ganas de acercas los tuyos y darle un beso… - Comenzó a explicar mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. – Cuando sientes la necesidad de proteger a esa persona ante cualquier peligro sin importar si arriesgas tu vida, cuando no quieres alejarte de esa persona nunca y si llegan a estar lejos te sientes solo…eso es estar enamorado. –

-Unu… - Murmuró desviando la mirada sonrojado. – Unu… Kurumi-chan, creo que estoy enamorado… -

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó mirándolo.

Gash asintió. – Creo que estoy enamorado…de Tio. – Murmuró.

-¡¿Enserio?! – Preguntó sorprendida de la afirmación.

-Unu…cuando estoy cerca de Tio siento todo eso que dices… - Afirmó mirándola. – Estoy enamorado de Tio, Kurumi-chan… -

Kurumi sonrió. – Me alegro por ti, Gash. – Dijo tomándole la mano. – Deberías decírselo, estoy segura de que la harás muy feliz. –

-Unu, eso haré. – Afirmó poniéndose de pie. - ¡Gracias, Kurumi-chan! –

-No agradezcas nada, Gash. – Dijo levantándose también. – Buena suerte. –

-¡Unu! – Exclamó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Ahora eres cupido? – Dijo Zeon entrando a la habitación.

-¿Estabas escuchando? – Preguntó mirándolo.

-Sí, desde principio a fin. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a ella. – Lo dijiste de una manera muy detallada, ¿de quién estás enamorada? –

-Lo preguntas como si no lo supieras. – Dijo desviando la mirada sonrojada.

-Lo sé, pero simplemente me gustaría oírlo de tu boca. – Dijo arrinconándola en la pared. - ¿Me lo dirás? –

Kurumi lo miró a los ojos fijamente mientras se sonrojaba, suspiró resignada y desvió la mirada. – Estoy enamorada de ti, Zeon… -

-Lo sé. – Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras la besaba en los labios y ella le correspondía.

Ambos intensificaron el beso después de recostarse sobre la cama de Gash, Zeon quiso seguir sus impulsos de continuar lo que el rubio había interrumpid momentos atrás, pero la calidez del cuerpo de Kurumi y su sonrisa le bastaba para hacerlo feliz.

 _-"Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez." –_ Pensó Zeon mientras abrazaba con gentileza a Kurumi, sin perversión, sin morbo, sin malos pensamientos…

 _Ese día era especial y ninguna acción pervertida se compararía nunca con el amor que él tenía por ella._

[…]

-¡Bienvenida, Tio! – Exclamó Gash saludándola.

-Hola Gash, lamento la tardanza. – Dijo algo apenada mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Unu, abre las cestas. – Dijo emocionado.

-De-De acuerdo. – Dijo confundida ante su entusiasmo, Tio abrió las 3 cestas y sacó 6 loncheras con diferentes platillos, todos tenían buena pinta y un olor exquisito. - ¡Se ve todo muy rico! –

-Pruébalo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, buen provecho. – Dijo tomando un tenedor para comenzar a comer, tomó uno de los platillos y comió un bocado. - ¡Está delicioso! –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Enserio?! – Dijo emocionado.

-¡Sí, está muy rico! – Afirmó comiendo más del platillo.

-Unu, me alegro. – Dijo sonriéndole. – Yo cociné todo esto. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio?! – Preguntó sorprendida, Gash asintió y ella miró la comida. – Sorprendente… ¡Te quedó deliciosa, Gash! –

-Estoy feliz, quería que te gustara. – Dijo sonriente.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó ligeramente sonrojada.

-Porque quería hacer feliz a Tio. – Afirmó tomándole las manos.

-Gash… - Murmuró sonrojándose más. – ¿Q-Qué cosas dices…? Jo… - Dijo desviando la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo.

-Unu, Tio. – La llamó dulcemente.

-¿Qué pasa, Gash? – Preguntó mirándolo.

Gash se paró sobre sus rodillas, tomó a Tio de los hombros y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, la pelirroja se sonrojó totalmente ante esta acción del rubio, estaba nerviosa y confundida, pero a los pocos segundos se dejó llevar por el beso. Pasaron unos minutos para que se separaran después de que comenzara a faltarle el aire a ambos, Tio pudo notar que el rostro de Gash también estaba rojo y él estaba nervioso al igual que ella.

-¿P-P-Por qué hiciste eso, G-G-Gash…? – Preguntó desviando la mirada tratando de relajarse, inconscientemente tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y su sonrojo no desapareció.

-Unu, Tio… - Respondió con la voz un poco temblorosa mientras ponía sus manos en sus rodillas y apretaba ligeramente sus puños. – Ya-Ya sé de quién estoy enamorado… - Dijo tragando saliva nervioso.

-¿Eh? – Dijo ante aquellas palabras, impulsivamente dirigió su mirada a él. - ¿D-De quién…? – Preguntó un poco asustada de la respuesta.

-Unu…Tio… - Dijo volteándola a ver. – Estoy enamorado de ti… - Confesó mientras se sonrojaba más.

-G-Gash… - Murmuró sorprendida mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba. - ¿Lo-Lo estás diciendo enserio…? –

Gash asintió. – Unu, lo digo enserio. – Afirmó con seguridad.

-Gash… - Dijo mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. - ¡GASH! – Exclamó para después lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Unu, ¿Por qué lloras, Tio? – Preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Estoy feliz…lloro por felicidad… - Respondió mientras se aferraba a él. – Yo también…estoy enamorada de ti…siempre, siempre lo he estado, Gash… - Confesó.

-Unu…Tio… - Murmuró, luego sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. – Yo también siempre te he amado, Tio. – Afirmó mientras la separaba para verla a los ojos y le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Gash… - Murmuró mirándolo fijamente, sonrió y después le dio un cálido beso que el rubio le correspondió.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos mamodos, ya nada les importaba…ni la comida, ni el tiempo, ni el lugar, ni las miradas de los sirvientes sobre ellos, ya nada más existía en ese lugar, solo eran ellos dos… _y eso nadie lo iba a arruinar jamás._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Finalmente el cuarto one-shot pertenece a Hasumin-Chan! *OOOOOO* Me pediste un TioGa y aquí está tu TioGa *u* aunque terminé metiendo KuruZeo XDDD pero bueh...espero que te guste (? el final lo siento raro, así que espero que te guste aunque sea un poco :'v**

 **Gracias por leer siempre mis fics! En pocos meses te has vuelto una amiga irreemplazable! MI BFF! *-* Te quiero mucho Yu, gracias por siempre estar para mí :'3**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD YU-CHAN!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	10. Lovely Birthday -For Hasumin-Chan-

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL! Extra Season**

 **Mini-Especial 3: "Lovely Birthday"**

-Z-Zeon…de-detente… - Murmuró Yumín sonrojada mientras se retorcía un poco en la cama.

-Ho, ¿Por qué? – Preguntó divertido mirando la expresión en el rostro de Yumín. – Hace unos momentos decías lo contrario. – Dijo con un tono divertido mientras continuaba tocando sus pechos, lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano para recorrer el cuerpo completo de la pelilila.

-Pero…es extraño… - Repitió nerviosa, se encontraba un poco aterrada de la situación. – _"¿Cómo fue que terminamos así…?" –_ Pensó cuestionándose confundida por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento...

 ** _-Castillo Raiku, Reino Makoku, Mundo Mamodo ~ Una Semana Antes-_**

-No, no, no, no, ¡NO! – Dijo repetidas veces una frustrada Kurumi. - ¡Así no es! ¡¿Por qué demonios no sale?! – Exclamó viendo la receta en el gran libro plateado por veinteava vez.

Su ropa, que constaba de una playera de manga corta sencilla color celeste y un short corto un poco flojo de color hueso, estaba completamente manchada por harina, mezcla para pastel, betún de fresa con chocolate y dulces pequeños, el mandil rojo que usaba sobre su ropa, su piel y hasta su cabello también se encontraban sucios por dichos ingredientes.

El gran horno de la cocina sonó indicado que había finalizado su tarea de hornear el pastel, por lo que Kurumi rápidamente se dirigió a él para sacar el postre recién terminado.

-Se ve bien, pero… - Murmuró tomando un pequeño bocado del pastel para probarlo, después de comerlo hizo una mueca de molestia. - ¡No es el sabor que quiero, maldita sea! – Exclamó completamente frustrada. - ¡Mo~, ya me harté! – Dijo mirando el pastel "fallido". – _¡Feisu! ¡Feisu! ¡Feisu! ¡Feisu! ¡Gigano Feisu! –_ Dijo repetidas veces atacando todo a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué es ese maldito escándalo?! – Exclamó Zeon irritado, iba pasando por el corredor cuando escuchó el sonido de cacerolas, ollas y otras cosas más cayendo con fuerza, así que entró a la cocina, asombrándose de lo que vio. - ¿Qué haces, Kurumi? ¿Qué es todo este desastre? – Preguntó mirándola mientras olfateaba ligeramente. - ¿Y por qué huele a quemado aquí? –

Kurumi se calmó ligeramente y se acercó a él. – Estoy tratando de hornear un pastel para el cumpleaños de Yumín, pero el maldito pastel no queda como yo quero… - Murmuró frustrándose nuevamente. - ¡Lo he intentado ya más de veinte veces y sigue sin salir! – Exclamó frustrada tomando respiraciones rápidas para calmarse.

Zeon la miró fijamente. – Ah, ya. – Dijo cruzando los brazos. - ¿Y el olor a quemado es por? –

Kurumi lo miró y se sonrojó ligeramente, rápidamente agachó la mirada alejándose un paso de él pero sin responder.

-¿Y el olor a quemado? – Repitió la pregunta el peligris mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Le lancé un Feisu al pastel… - Murmuró sin mirarlo.

-¿Uno al pastel? – Cuestionó sin creerle.

-Bueno…quizás dos a la mesa. – Respondió nerviosa.

-¿Dos? – Repitió sin creerle aún.

-Sí… - Murmuró asintiendo lentamente.

-Kurumi. – La llamó con un tono de voz sin creerle.

-Cuatro Feisu a la cocina y un Gigano Feisu a los pasteles… - Confesó más sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Mocosa problemática. – Dijo rodando los ojos y descruzando los brazos. – Mandaré a alguien para que limpie este desastre, así que tú te me vas directita al baño para asearte ¿entendido? –

-¿Eh? Pero fue mi culpa. – Dijo confundida. – Yo puedo-… -

-No, ve a bañarte que pareces pordiosera. – Dijo interrumpiéndola mientras la apuntaba con su dedo índice. – Yo me encargo de que alguien limpie aquí. –

-Pero-… - Dijo queriendo replicar.

-Pero nada, al baño mocosa. – Dijo empujándola de la espalda.

-Mo~, está bien, pero no me empujes. – Dijo alejándose de él. – Bruto. – Murmuró yéndose directa a su habitación.

Zeon soltó un suspiró y decidió proseguir su camino a la sala de entrenamiento, hoy tenía prácticas con el General de Fuuga sobre aprender a manipular el viento para "volar", durante el trayecto fue buscando a alguien que fuera a limpiar el desastre, justo cuando pasaba frente al cuarto de servicio se encontró con una pelirroja de ojos escarlata que caminaba hacia la dirección opuesta a él.

-Oye Zeon. – Dijo Tio deteniéndose frente a él. - ¿No has visto-…? –

-Ah, qué bueno que te veo. – Dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto de servicio para sacar un trapeador. – Toma. – Dijo dándole el trapeador.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Tio confundida.

-Daa, es un trapeador boba. – Respondió Zeon con obvies.

Tio hizo una mueca. – Eso ya lo sé tarado. – Respondió molesta. – La pregunta es ¿por qué me lo das? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Hay un pequeño desastre en la cocina, ve y límpialo. – Dijo continuando su camino.

-¿Disculpa? – Dijo volteándose a verlo. - ¿Me viste cara de tu sirvienta? –

-No solo la cara. – Respondió con burla. – Ahora ve y rapidito. – Dijo con tranquilidad dándole la espalda.

-¡No soy tu sirvienta, mocoso! – Exclamó molesta aventando el trapeador al piso. – Así que no tengo que obedecerte y mucho menos aguantarte. –

-Bien. – Dijo desviando la mirada. - ¡A Tio le gusta Ga-…! –

-¡CALLATE! – Exclamó nerviosa y alarmada saltando hacia él para taparle la boca. - ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Es que tú estás loco o qué?! –

Zeon la aventó para liberarse de ella. – Tú dijiste que no tenías por qué obedecerme, así que eso significa que yo tampoco tengo que obedecerte. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Eso implica tu "orden" de no revelar tu secretito. – Afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Jo…está bien, lo haré. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Zeon sonrió con victoria. – Bien, que sea rápido. – Dijo dándose la vuelta y continuando tranquilamente su camino.

-Jo… - Murmuró recogiendo el trapeador. – Maldito chantajista… - Tio bufó pero obedeció, así que cambió su rumbo hacia la cocina real.

 ** _-Actualidad-_**

-¡Ah, no…! – Exclamó Yumín con un gemido, su rostro estaba sonrojado. – Ahí no, Zeon… - Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza de Zeon, revolviendo sus cabellos plateados mientras aguantaba sus gemidos.

Zeon sonrió con malicia pero continuó lamiendo los pequeños pechos de la chica mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano derecha. Yumín luchó por aguantar el sentimiento pero finalmente se empezaron a escapar algunos gemidos de su boca, el peligris sintió más emoción ante esto, por lo que puso su mano izquierda en la entrepierna de la pelilila para comenzar a tocarla ahí, haciendo que sus gemidos se volvieran más intensos.

 ** _-Flashback ~ Una Semana Antes-_**

-Muy bien Kurumi. – Dijo Zeon entrando a la habitación de la pelinegra, sentándose junto a ella en la cama. – Ahora sí explícame, ¿por qué estabas tan frustrada solo por preparar un simple pastel para esa mocosa? – Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-En una semana será el cumpleaños de Yu-chan, así que Gash y yo estamos planeando hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. – Explicó con emoción, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una frustrada. – He quedado encargada de hacer la comida, pero digamos que no es exactamente lo que planeaba lograr… - Finalizó con un suspiro.

Zeon la miró por unos segundos. - ¿Y por qué te estresas tanto en algo para ella? – Preguntó confundido.

-Porque Yu-chan es mi mejor amiga. – Respondió mirándolo de reojo.

-Oye ¿qué? – Dijo rápidamente descruzando los brazos. - ¡YO soy tu mejor amigo! – Reclamó molesto.

-Hablo de amiga mujer, idiota. – Respondió mirándolo.

-Ah, explícate bien entonces, mocosa. – Dijo mirándola de reojo. – Aunque igual sigo sin entender por qué te esmeras tanto, solo es otra plebeya en el Castillo. –

-¿Uh? ¿Qué tienes en contra de las plebeyas? – Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-Son torpes, maleducadas, irrespetuosas, inútiles y siempre andan causando molestias. – Respondió mientras la imagen de Tio aparecía en su mente con cada cosa que mencionaba. – Sí, todas las plebeyas son iguales. – Afirmó un poco irritado.

Kurumi alzó una ceja ante esto. – Entonces eso me incluye ¿verdad? – Preguntó ganándose la atención total del peligris. – Porque yo también soy una plebeya ¿recuerdas? –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido. – Eso no es cierto. –

-Sí lo es Zeon. – Respondió mirándolo. – Soy plebeya y huérfana. –

-Deja de decir esas estupideces ¿quieres? – Dijo cruzando los brazos. – Dejaste de serlo en el momento que llegaste a vivir al Castillo. – Afirmó el peligris.

-Yu-chan también vive aquí y dices que es una plebeya. – Dijo un poco molesta. – Entonces ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre nosotras? –

-La diferencia es que nosotros te adoptamos como parte de la familia Bell. – Respondió el Mamodo con seguridad.

Kurumi lo miró fijamente unos segundos y pestañeó dos veces. - ¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédula.

-Lo que oíste, tú eres parte de la familia Bell ahora. – Afirmó mirándola. – Y ella no. –

-Espera, espera, espera. – Interrumpió algo sacada de onda. – Si soy parte de la familia Bell… ¿Significa que estoy enamorada de mi hermano? – Preguntó mientras los recuerdos de todas las veces que besó a Gash pasaban por su mente, haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡No esa clase de adopción, idiota! – Exclamó golpeándola en la cabeza.

-¡Duele! – Exclamó sobándose. - ¡¿Por qué me pegas, estúpido?! –

-Por decir y pensar idioteces. – Dijo cruzando los brazos mientras la veía irritado. – A saber qué clases de cosas estabas pensando, maldita pervertida. – Murmuró.

-¿Disculpa? – Dijo ofendida. – ¿Pervertida? ¿Acaso seré tú? – Preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

 _-¡Zakeruga! –_ Exclamó electrocutándola con su rayo. - ¡Cierra la maldita boca! –

 _-_ ¡Eso duele, baboso! – Exclamó sobándose el brazo. - ¡Mo~, ya me harté! ¡Sal de mi cuarto! –

 _-_ ¿Tú cuarto? – Preguntó alzando una ceja. – Por si lo olvidas vives en mí Castillo, así que tengo todo el derecho de quedarme aquí. –

 _-_ Mo~…maldito Príncipe. – Murmuró apretando los puños. - ¡Entonces me voy yo! – Exclamó saliendo mientras azotaba con fuerza la puerta.

 ** _-Actualidad-_**

-Z-Zeon… - Murmuró Yumín jadeando un poco, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado. – No-No sé hacer esto… -

-Tranquila, solo hazlo como puedas. – Dijo acariciándole la cabeza como si de una niña se tratase. – ¿Bien? –

-S-Sí… - Dijo asintiendo lentamente.

Yumín tomó en su mano temblorosa el miembro de Zeon, al principio lo miró fijamente por unos segundos dudando de hacerlo, pero el peligris nuevamente acarició su cabeza tranquilizándola, soltó un suspiro largo y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras inconscientemente comenzaba a temblar del miedo, pero en un rápido movimiento abrió su boca e introdujo el miembro del chico en ella, comenzando a lamerlo lentamente con temor.

-A-Así…pero u-usa un poco más la-la lengua… - Dijo Zeon agarrando un mechón de cabello de la chica inconscientemente.

 ** _-Castillo Raiku, Reino Makoku, Mundo Mamodo ~ Dos Días Antes-_**

-¡¿Qué qué?! – Exclamó Zeon completamente enfadado. - ¡Tienen que estar bromeando! ¡No pueden hacerme eso! –

-Unu, lo sentimos mucho Zeon… - Explicó Gash algo tembloroso oculto detrás de Kurumi. – P-Pero el Ministerio me pidió que fuera a tratar unos asuntos en Fuuga… -

-Así es, y pidieron que fuera exclusivamente yo a cuidarlo. – Finalizó Kurumi mirando a Zeon.

-Tsk, maldición… - Murmuró irritado desviando la mirada. - ¿Me quedaré completamente solo? -

-Bueno…Lia-sama y Fort-sama se quedarán en Fuuga para esperar a que lleguemos Gash y yo, entonces regresaremos junto cuando acaben el trabajo. – Explicó Kurumi.

-Tsk, maldita sea. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Gash y Kurumi se miraron mutuamente en silencio, ambos asintieron y regresaron sus miradas a Zeon, quien los miró confundidos.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó, sabía que las miradas de esos dos solo podían significar una cosa.

-Unu…verás Zeon. – Comenzó Gash un poco nervioso. – En dos días es el cumpleaños de Yumín-chan… -

-¿Y? – Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Unu…queríamos saber si podías festejarlo con ella… – Finalizó jugueteando con sus dedos nervioso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni de broma! – Exclamó rápidamente descruzando sus brazos asustando a Gash, quien rápidamente se ocultó detrás de Kurumi.

-¡Pero, Zeon! – Intervino Kurumi mirándolo. – Yu-chan es nuestra amiga, le prometimos hacerle una fiesta, pero ahora-… -

-¡NO! – Exclamó rápidamente interrumpiéndola. – Yo no le prometí nada. –

-Pero es nuestra amiga, no podemos fallarle. – Replicó Kurumi mirándolo.

-En primera, es SU amiga, no la mía. – Dijo cruzando los brazos. - No festejo ni tu cumpleaños, ¿crees que festejaré el de ella? –

-¡Zeon! – Dijo Kurumi riñéndolo. – Mo~…te estoy pidiendo un favor, ¿no puedes ayudarnos? –

-Que se la pase con su familia y le diga al cocinero que prepare algo. – Sugirió restándole importancia.

-Unu, Nene-dono y Muumu están encargados de cuidar el Palacio Soleil ahora que está en reparación. – Explicó Gash sin salir desde atrás de Kurumi. – Y nosotros tenemos que irnos de urgencia a Fuuga. –

-Maldita sea, ¿es enserio? – Dijo irritado rodando los ojos. - ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? Invita a esos amiguitos tuyos para que la lleven a jugar sus boberías y ya. –

-Unu, pero Kanchome está ayudando a Rein, a Ted y a Cherish en Suiko. – Explicó Gash. – Y Umagon se encuentra ayudando en la reparación del Palacio Soleil. –

-Sí, y con la pequeña rebelión de Chishin contra Sylvarant que pasó la semana pasada Tio se encuentra ayudando a sus padres para sanar a los heridos. –

-Unu, por eso eres el único con el que podemos contar Zeon. – Finalizó Gash.

-Así que, por favor, ¿podrías hacerlo por nosotros? – Suplicó Kurumi mirándolo.

-No. – Dijo secamente el peligris.

-Pero-… - Intentaron replicar ambos.

-¡Dije que no! – Repitió firmemente.

Ambos mamodos se miraron fijamente unos momentos y regresaron su vista a Zeon, el mamodo se sorprendió cuando ambos se arrodillaron frente a él mientras agachaban sus miradas.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró Zeon retrocediendo un paso.

-Por favor Zeon, te lo suplicamos, festeja el cumpleaños de Yu-chan con ella. – Dijeron ambos al unisón inclinándose. – Por favor… - Repitieron.

-¡E-Está bien! – Aceptó desviando la mirada mientras su corazón se aceleraba un poco. - ¡P-Pero levántense ahora! –

-¡SI! – Exclamaron dando un salto para ponerse de pie. - ¡Gracias, Zeon! –

-Sí, sí, sí. – Dijo rodando los ojos. – No vuelvan a hacer esa ridiculez de arrodillarse ¿entendieron? – Amenazó mirándolos fijamente.

-S-Sí… - Asintieron dando unos pasos para atrás.

-Bien. – Dijo dándose la vuelta. – Tsk, maldita sea… - Murmuró caminando a la puerta para irse.

 ** _-Actualidad-_**

-Zeon… - Murmuró Yumín viendo al peligris, quien estaba totalmente desnudo al igual que ella.

-¿Estás lista? – Preguntó con un tono serio en su voz.

Yumín asintió. – Cuando quieras. – Dijo confiada.

-Te puede doler. – Afirmó Zeon mirándola.

Yumín le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se aferró a su cuello. – No importa. –

Zeon dudó un poco, por lo que metió dos de sus dedos en la boca de Yumín. – Lámelos hasta que queden húmedos. – Ordenó.

Yumín asintió y comenzó a lamerlos hasta dejarlos húmedos, Zeon sacó sus dedos y abrió las piernas de la pelilila para introducir un dedo dentro de ella, la chica sintió algo raro y ligeramente doloroso, por lo que se abrazó más del peligris cuando este introdujo el segundo dedo, Hayashi se quedó quieta conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras el chico movía sus dedos lentamente para acostumbrarla.

Zeon podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica, por lo que la tomó de la cintura con su mano libre mientras ella se aferraba a él.

-Lo siento, pero si no lo hacemos ahora dolerá después. – Dijo mirándola de reojo, Yumín solo asintió con lentitud.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que Yumín se acostumbrara al movimiento de los dedos de Zeon, cuando eso pasó el peligris se separó un poco de ella para besarla y sucesivamente recostarla en la cama, admirando con detalle hasta el más mínimo "rincón" del cuerpo de la pelilila, la vista que tenía solamente ayudaba a excitarlo más de lo que ya estaba, haciendo que sus impulsos por continuar fueran mayores.

-Puedes hacerlo… - Dijo Yumín sacándolo de sus pensamiento. – Si eres tú, entonces estaré bien. – Afirmó con una sonrisa.

Zeon tragó saliva y asintió mientras un sonrojo mayor aparecía en sus mejillas. – Aquí voy. –

El peligris sacó sus dedos y se recostó sobre ella para besarla, ella rápidamente correspondió el beso dejando que el chico se abriera paso en su boca usando su lengua, Zeon tomó su miembro con su mano derecha y levantó la pierna de Yumín con la izquierda, se separó un poco de ella pero sin dejarla de besar y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla.

Yumín se asustó un poco al momento de sentir como el miembro de Zeon entraba en ella, estuvo a punto de empujarlo, pero el beso del chico y las caricias que comenzó a darle mientras la penetraba hicieron que se relajara, ambos se estremecieron repentinamente cuando finalmente el chico entró por completo, los ojos de Yumín se llenaron de lágrimas…realmente dolía mucho.

-¿E-Estás bien? – Preguntó Zeon con un ojo cerrado tratando de verla, el interior de Yumín era estrecho, húmedo y caliente, mucho más de lo que imaginaba, no podía evitar temblar ligeramente.

Yumín asintió lentamente. – E-Estoy bien… - Murmuró tratando de sonreírle, pero sus lágrimas la contradecían.

 ** _-Castillo Raiku, Reino Makoku, Mundo Mamodo ~ 12 Horas Antes-_**

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y Zeon simplemente no podía dormir, Kurumi y Gash habían abandonado el Castillo hace apenas 12 horas pero él sentía que ya había pasado una eternidad. Estaba revolcándose en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero la simple idea de que pasaría los próximas días a solas con Yumín no lo dejaban, sobretodo el saber que ese día, una vez saliera de la habitación, tendría que pasar las siguientes 24 horas festejando el cumpleaños de la chica.

Pero no era que la compañía de Yumín le molestara…al contrario, ella había vivido ya tres años en el Castillo que él simplemente terminó acostumbrándose a su presencia, era la única con la que podía hablar tranquilamente además de Kurumi (con Tio por lo general solo peleaba), lo que simplemente no soportaba era su eterna bondad que lo empalagaba, era terriblemente buena con todos, incluido él. Al principio trató de mandarla por un tubo, pero cuando vio la insistencia de la pelilila terminó aceptando ser su… ¿Amigo?

Lo que realmente le molestaba de quedarse solo con ella era que últimamente sentía un ligero hormigueo en su estómago cada vez que la veía, un sentimiento que solamente una chica había logrado en él, pero…ahora había alguien más que se los provocaba, al principio simplemente los trató de ignorar lo más que podía, pero estar tantos días a solas con ella resultaría peligroso, y era lo que él temía.

-Maldita sea… - Murmuró arrojando la sábana al suelo. - ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? – Preguntó apretando su estómago. – Es insoportable. –

Los rayos del Sol comenzaron a entrar por su ventana como indicio de que estaba amaneciendo, Zeon dirigió su mirada a la ventana y observó fijamente el amanecer con su mente totalmente en blanco.

-¿Qué haré…? – Se preguntó a si mismo sin apartar su vista del amanecer. - ¿Podré contenerme? – Repitió para él mismo.

El peligris cerró la cortina y se dirigió al closet para sacar un cambio de ropa sencillo, el cual consistió de una playera de manga corta color azul junto a un short blanco sencillo, se colocó unos calcetines a color con la playera y se colocó sus respectivos zapatos usuales.

Zeon salió de su habitación asegurándose de que nadie lo viera y caminó hacia las habitaciones de servicio donde dormía la familia Hayashi, se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Yumín y la miró fijamente por unos momentos dudando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, quiso tocar a la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido de algunas mucamas acercándose.

El peligris rápidamente se teletransportó a su habitación mientras su corazón latía ligeramente rápido, se había puesto nervioso repentinamente y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue desaparecer de ahí.

-¿Exactamente qué estaba a punto de hacer? – Se preguntó a si mismo recargándose en la puerta.

-Uh…ya amaneció… - Murmuró Yumín estirándose sentada en la cama soltando un bostezo.

La chica se levantó e inmediatamente acomodó su cama, sacó de su ropero un traje y se vistió con calma. Su traje constaba en vestido azul cobalto de manga corta con un vestido aguamarina de tirantes encima, en su cintura había un listón del mismo color que el vestido inferior que se ataba en moño en la parte trasera, usaba calcetines color aguamarina y zapatos sencillos color azules cobalto con la suela azul marino y el cabello de Yumín estaba suelto.

-Oh, es cierto… - Dijo para sí misma mirándose en el espejo. – No habrá nadie hoy…bueno, supongo que podré hacer un desayuno ligero sin que alguien me grite. – Murmuró con una sonrisa. - ¡Bien, a trabajar! –

La chica salió de su habitación, caminó por los largos pasillos, bajó las escaleras y siguió hasta llegar a la cocina. Debido a que hoy no estará el rey ni su predecesor, todo el personal había realizado la limpieza temprano para retirarse antes del mediodía, Yumín tomó su respectivo mandil rosa pastel con encaje blanco y entró al comedor para dirigirse hacia la cocina, pero se sorprendió de ver un enorme letrero que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" con letras elegantes, en el centro de la gran mesa había un enorme pastel de fresa y zarzamora, varias jarras con distintos tipos de jugo y un adorno hecho con hermosas rosas de diferentes colores adornaban la mesa.

-¿Q-Qué es esto? – Preguntó confundida.

-Tu fiesta de cumpleaños. – Dijo Zeon sentado en su silla usual.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida notándolo recién y se quedó en silencio unos momentos mirándolo. – Ah, es cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños, lo había olvidado. –

-¡Espera, ¿qué?! – Exclamó levantándose. - ¡Me tienes que estar jodiendo! ¡¿Hice todo esto para que me salgas con que lo olvidaste?! – Dijo irritado, haciendo que la chica retrocediera unos pasos algo asustada.

-Lo-Lo-Lo-Lo sien-… - Tartamudeó, pero se interrumpió a si misma al procesar sus palabras. - ¿Eh? ¿Tú hiciste esto? –

-Pues sí, ¿quién más? – Preguntó mirándola mientras cruzaba los brazos. - ¿El fantasma del Castillo? –

-Es más fácil creer eso a creer que lo hiciste tú. – Respondió mirándolo de reojo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó enfadado.

-¡Na-Nada, no dije nada! – Respondió rápidamente negando con sus manos frenéticamente.

-Tsk, maldita mocosa esta. – Bufó mientras desviaba la mirada. – Después de que me tomo la molestia de festejarle su cumpleaños viene, me insulta y para el colmo olvida su cumpleaños. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró pestañeando dos veces y acercándose a él. - ¿Realmente usted hizo esto para mí? – Preguntó sin creerlo aún.

-Qué si, maldita sea. – Dijo entre dientes frustrado. – Deberías sentirte alagada, no hago esto por cualquiera. –

Yumín asintió dos veces. – Sí, sí, tiene razón, atesoraré este acto en mi mente durante el próximo milenio. –

-¡¿Estás diciendo que no volveré a hacerlo?! – Exclamó en reclamo.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No he dicho nada! – Dijo rápidamente, procesado algo tardío su exclamo. - ¿Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que volverá a hacerlo? – Preguntó mirándolo.

-¿E-Eh? – Murmuró mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado leve. – Tsk. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¡Ah~, Zeon-sama! – Dijo juntando sus manos con sus ojos brillantes. - ¡Es usted tan amable y caballeroso! ¡Realmente es digno de llamarse todo un "Príncipe"! –

-SOY un Príncipe. – Replicó pegándole en la frente. – Y deja de verme con esos ojos, pareces perro muerto de hambre pidiendo comida. –

-¡Oye, no soy un pe-…! – Dijo Yumín en reclamo, pero dejó inconclusa su frase al recordar algo. - ¡Wah! ¡Oh rayos, olvidé alimentar a Uni! – Exclamó alarmada. - ¡Tengo que ir a alimentarlo! – Dijo a punto de salir corriendo, pero Zeon la jaló de la ropa.

-¡Deja de estar correteando por los pasillos como chiva loca! – Exclamó regañándola.

-S-Sí… - Murmuró agachando la mirada. – Pero Uni-… -

-El perro de Gash está bien. – Dijo desviando la mirada. – Ya lo alimenté. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró mirándolo, sus ojos brillaron con ilusión. - ¡Ah~, Zeon-sama…! –

-¡Te dije que te callaras, maldita sea! – Exclamó amenazante tratando de desviar el ligero sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

-S-Sí… - Murmuró Yumín, quien había terminado en el otro extremo de la habitación en un intento de huir de la furia del peligris.

-Tsk, maldita sea. – Murmuró irritado. – Bueno, solo siéntate a comer. –

-De-De acuerdo… - Dijo acercándose a la mesa.

Yumín iba tomar su asiento diario, el cual estaba al lado derecho en la tercera silla (justo al lado de Kurumi), pero Zeon la tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse en la silla principal que le correspondía a Gash, mientras que él se sentó al lado derecho de la misma como comúnmente lo hacía.

-¿Po-Por qué esta silla? – Preguntó Yumín confundida. - ¿Acaso no es el lugar de Gash-sama? –

-Sí, lo es. – Respondió aplaudiendo dos veces, haciendo que una mucama que había estado en la cocina llegara a servir la comida. – Por el día de hoy tienes permitido usarla. –

-¡Ze-Zeon sama…! – Dijo con sus ojos brillosos mientras lo miraba. - ¡Es tan bondadoso! ¡No sé cómo podría agradecerle! –

-Si te callaras y comieras me harías un gran favor. – Dijo mirándola de reojo amenazante.

-S-Sí… - Murmuró desviando la mirada asustada.

La mucama acomodó los platos frente a ellos, hizo una reverencia y dejó el lugar. El comedor estaba en un silencio profundo, el sonido de los cubiertos era lo único que hacía eco. Yumín no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que Zeon estuviese haciendo todo eso por ella, después de todo conocía su pasado gracias a los relatos que Kurumi, Gash, Tio y Kanchome diariamente le contaban, pero también era una de las pocas personas que conocía su lado amable…

Por otro lado, el susodicho se encontraba comiendo en silencio y veía de reojo a la pelilila cada que podía, se sentía nervioso de estar a solas con ella, a pesar de haber crecido entre plebeyos la clase que Hayashi tenía era refinada y elegante que casi podría engañar a todos haciéndose pasar por noble. Suspiró discretamente para borrar el ligero rubor de sus mejillas, odiaba que pasara eso cada que estaba solo con ello.

-Zeon-sama. – Lo llamó Yumín con una voz dulce rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué quieres? – Respondió mientras metía un bocado en su boca.

-Muchas gracias por todo esto. – Dijo con sinceridad volteando a verlo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Zeon casi se ahogó con la comida al verla con esa expresión mientras le agradecía con una voz suave, tosió un momento y le dio un tragó largo a su agua, cuando bajó el vaso soltó un suspiro de alivio y desvió su mirada de la de ella al sentir que su sonrojo regresaba.

-¿A-A qué viene eso? – Preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Bueno… - Dijo sonrojándose ligeramente mientras bajaba la mirada. – La verdad es que nunca esperé que usted hiciera esto por mí… -

-No soy la persona fría y cruel que todos piensan. – Dijo dándole un trago a su jugo. – Entiendo que me teman por lo que hice, pero eso quedó en el pasado, ya han pasado muchos años, no sé por qué todos se aferran a verme de esa manera. –

-Yo no le temo. – Interrumpió Yumín ganándose su atención. – Ciertamente todos me han contado su pasado y, sobre todo, lo que hizo durante la Batalla de los 100 Mamodos, pero el Zeon-sama que yo conocí es diferente al Zeon que los demás conocen. – Continuó juntando ambas manos y apoyándolas en su pecho. – Usted ha hecho mucho por mí, ¿cómo podría pensar qué alguien tan amable siga siendo un ser cruel? –

Zeon alzó una ceja mientras la miraba. - ¿Entonces por qué dijiste que no esperabas que hiciera algo así? –

Yumín lo miró unos segundos y desvió la mirada algo decaída. – Porque…yo sé a la perfección que Zeon-sama ama a Kurumi-sama. – Confesó sin verlo.

Zeon dio un ligero salto en su asiento sorprendido, la miró por unos momentos fijamente pero sin poder emitir palabra alguna.

-¿Qué dijiste…? – Preguntó cuándo la voz finalmente le salió.

-Yo…siempre lo he sabido, en realidad. – Prosiguió sin verlo, sus puños se apretaron inconscientemente y su voz tembló un poco con dolor. – La forma en que la mira, la forma en que la trata, la forma en que le habla, incluso…la forma en que usted la abraza es muy diferente a su comportamiento usual con los demás… -

-¿Ah? – Dijo sin comprender todo lo que estaba diciendo. - ¿A qué te refieres ahora? –

-Me refiero…a que usted siempre ha tenido un trato "especial" hacia Kurumi-sama… - Dijo con un ligero sollozo. – Y el que usted haga esto por mí solo me hace confundirme… - Confesó mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Yumín… - Murmuró sorprendido de esa confesión.

-Por eso, yo… - Dijo entre sollozos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. – No sé qué pensar…estoy…estoy muy confundida… - Su voz se quebró en lo último que simplemente no pudo seguir hablando.

El peligris la miró fijamente, no sabía qué pensar, su mente estaba en blanco… ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho con cada lágrima que veía caer de los ojos de la pelilila? ¿Por qué sentía un nudo en la garganta ante la escena? No lo comprendía, o al menos eso creía…pero, realmente sabía la razón. No era la primera vez que sentía ese dolor, al principio quiso hacerse la idea de que estaba equivocado, pero ahora…ahora se había convencido de que solo se podía deber a una cosa. Zeon soltó un suspiro largo para relajarse y la miró.

-Eres una tonta, Yumín. – Dijo Zeon mirándola fijamente, haciéndola levantar la mirada. – Kurumi no me interesa más que como una amiga. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida. – Pero… -

-Escúchame. – Interrumpió desviando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. – Kurumi no me importa, tú sí. – Confesó con vergüenza y nerviosismo.

-¿Qué…? – Murmuró atónita, se había quedado inmóvil ante aquellas palabras. - ¿Qué está…diciendo…? – Titubeó.

-Tsk, maldita sea… - Murmuró irritado agarrándose el cabello, respiró hondo y miró fijamente a Yumín. – Escúchame bien que no pienso repetirlo, ¿bien? – La pelilila lo miró atónita aún pero asintió lentamente. – Mira, ciertamente Kurumi ha sido la persona que más tiempo ha pasado a mi lado y no negaré que en una época llegué a sentir algo más por ella…pero eso se quedó en el pasado, hasta hace unos meses creía saber lo que me pasaba y que lo que sentí por Kurumi ya jamás volvería a sentirlo, verla con Gash fue un golpe bajo… -

-No quiero oír más. – Interrumpió Yumín al borde de las lágrimas mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Siéntate y escucha! – Exclamó Zeon mirándola.

-No quiero escuchar su trágica historia amorosa. – Dijo la pelilila caminando a la puerta.

Zeon rápidamente se levantó y la detuvo del brazo, Yumín forcejeó para liberarse pero solo terminó cayendo en el suelo, jalando al peligris con ella, quien cayó sobre la pelilila. Ambos se vieron a los ojos en silencio al darse cuenta de la cercanía…estaban demasiado cerca.

-¿Ze-Zeon-sama…? – Murmuró Yumín algo confundida y sorprendida.

-Escúchame, maldita sea. – Bufó Zeon mirándola a los ojos. - Kurumi está con Gash y eso no se va a cambiar, pero ella ya no me importa fuera de una amistad, desde hace meses me di cuenta de algo…quise creer que solo era pasajero pero ya no puedo hacerlo. –

-¿De qué está hablando…? – Su pregunta fue cortada cuando el peligris la besó en los labios.

Los ojos de Yumín se abrieron tanto como pudieron, su corazón se aceleró a máxima velocidad, sus mejillas estaban demasiado sonrojadas que hasta le ardían y su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco. Pasaron algunos minutos para que el aire comenzara a faltarle a ambos, obligando a Zeon a separar sus labios de los de Yumín unos pocos milímetros.

-¿Po-Por…qué…? – Tartamudeó Yumín con voz temblorosa, estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que iba a darle un paro cardiaco ahí mismo.

-Quise cegarme a la verdad, pero ya no puedo más… - Dijo Zeon mirándola a los ojos con un sonrojo marcado en sus pálidas mejillas. – Yumín, estoy enamorado de ti. –

Fue todo…el corazón de Yumín estaba por explotar ahí mismo, su nerviosismo se triplicó y podía jurar que su ritmo cardiaco era el quíntuple de rápido que hace unos segundos atrás.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró con la voz ahogada, sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas y estas comenzaron a caer con brusquedad alarmando a Zeon.

-¿Qué? – Se cuestionó al verla llorar. - ¡No, espera! ¡No era mi intención! ¡Lo siento! –

Yumín negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

-Estoy feliz… - Dijo sonriéndole a pesar de que las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. – Estoy muy feliz… - Confesó con sinceridad mirándolo a los ojos. – Porque…yo también amo mucho a Zeon-sama. –

-Yumín… - Murmuró asombrado de su confesión, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y la abrazó con fuerza por unos momentos, después le acarició el rostro y se volvió a acercar a sus labios. – Feliz cumpleaños, Yu. – Susurró con voz suave antes de besarla.

 ** _-Realidad-_**

-¡Ze-Zeon…! – Dijo Yumín entre gemidos mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda. –Z-Zeon…Zeon…Zeon… - Lo llamó repetidas veces mientras lo apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Yu…no me falta mucho… - Dijo entre gemidos el peligris mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y la embestía con rapidez pero sutilmente. – No aguantaré más tiempo…Yu… -

-Ze-Zeon… - Murmuró dándole un beso en los labios, se separó y después lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. – E-Está bien, puedes hacerlo… -

-¿E-Estás segura? Podrías… - Dijo algo dudoso pero sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas. – No quiero arriesgarme… -

-¿Y qué más da? – Dijo Yumín recargándose en su pecho sonrojada. – Si es de Zeon…entonces está bien… - Murmuró poniendo su mano sobre su vientre.

-Yu… ¿Re-Realmente estás bien con eso…? – Preguntó ahora confundido mientras inconscientemente disminuía su velocidad, sabía que esa conversación se había tornado seria.

Yumín asintió. – Desde que salvaste a mi madre aquella vez comencé a tenerte aprecio, siempre me diste un trato único, quizás menos amigable que el que tenías con Kurumi-sama o Gash-sama, pero sin duda mucho mejor que el que le dabas al resto de los Mamodos. – Explicó con una sonrisa. – Hace tiempo me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti, algo profundo…creí que estabas enamorado de Kurumi-sama así que no dije nada…pero, ahora que sé que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí… ¿Qué más da si quedo embarazada? – Preguntó levantando la mirada para fijarla en los obres violetas de él. – Sí es el hijo de Zeon y él lo desea, entonces estaré encantada de ser madre… - Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Yu… - Murmuró besándola en los labios de una manera profunda y apasionada, saboreando y explorando cada rincón de la boca de Yumín, comenzó a mover nuevamente sus caderas de una manera más fuerte tratando de llegar lo más profundo posible de ella. – Yu…Yu…Yu… - Repitió varias veces entre gemidos conforme aumentaba la intensidad de sus embestidas.

-Zeon…Zeon… - Lo llamó entre gemidos mientras se aferraba a su espalda, con cada embestida la recorría un escalofrío que la hacía curvear su cintura cada vez un poco más.

-Voy a…ya voy a… - Susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba de su cintura curveada y aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, recargando su frente entre el hombro y el cuello de la pelilila. – Yu…voy a venirme… -

-Puedes hacerlo…Zeon… - Le respondió al oído.

El chico tomó impulso y la embistió tres veces antes de finalmente venirse dentro de ella, Yumín curveó su cintura aún más al sentir la esencia de Zeon entrando y esparciéndose dentro de ella, el peligris sacó su miembro de ella con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla, una vez se separó ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama mientras jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Zeon estaba encima de Yumín con su cabeza recostada sobre los pequeños pechos de la chica mientras ella lo tenía abrazado de los hombros, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, pero sus ligeros gemidos de cansancio llenaban la silenciosa habitación, ninguno se percató de en qué momento se quedó dormido…

 ** _-Un Mes Después-_**

-¡Unu, provecho! – Exclamó Gash babeando mientras miraba el pez limón en su plato.

-¡Mo~, Gash no babes! – Lo regañó Kurumi tomando su servilleta para limpiar la saliva de Gash.

-Unu, lo siento Kurumi-chan. – Se disculpó sonriéndole inocentemente.

Kurumi se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada. – No-No es nada… - Respondió un poco nerviosa.

-Dejen de coquetear y coman de una vez. – Dijo Zeon metiéndose un pedazo de carne en la boca.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás celoso? – Preguntó Kurumi con cizaña.

-No, en lo absoluto. – Respondió tomando jugo de su taza. – Pero sus conversaciones empalagosas me revuelven el estómago. – Dijo divertido.

-Ugh… - Murmuró Yumín mirando su plato asqueada mientras apretaba con fuerza su estómago.

-¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó Zeon mirándola confundido.

-No has comido nada, Yu-chan… - Dijo Kurumi mirándola.

-¿Unu? ¿Te sientes mal? – Preguntó Gash preocupado.

-Yo… - Dijo, pero un mareo repentino la hizo callar.

Yumín rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia el baño más cercano, se dejó caer en el piso de rodillas y comenzó a vomitar en el váter. Zeon, Kurumi y Gash se miraron confundidos y los tres corrieron detrás de la pelilila, llegando al lugar y quedándose confundidos de lo que estaban viendo.

-¡Yu-chan! – Exclamó Kurumi preocupada mientras se agachaba a su altura para palmearle ligeramente la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enferma? – Preguntó Zeon algo preocupado.

-Unu, iré por Iro-sensei. – Dijo Gash corriendo en busca del doctor.

-Tranquila Yu-chan, estarás bien. – La animó Kurumi sin separarse de ella.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que Yumín se tranquilizara, Kurumi le dio un vaso de agua para que se enjuagara la boca y después Zeon cargó a la pelilila en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, lugar donde Gash y el doctor la esperaban.

Los tres estuvieron fuera de la habitación esperando a que Iro terminara de examinar a la pelilila, un rato después Iro salió del cuarto indicándoles que podían pasar.

-Unu, ¿qué tiene Yumín, Iro-sensei? – Preguntó Gash preocupado.

-¿Está grave? – Preguntó Kurumi temiendo lo peor.

-No, nada de eso. – Respondió el algo animado mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Yumín.

-¿Entonces? – Cuestionó Zeon cruzando los brazos.

-La señorita Yumín…está embarazada. – Dijo ganándose la mirada atónita de los cuatro chicos, Iro soltó una risa divertido y miró a la pelilila. – Felicidades, señorita. –

-¿E-E-Embaraza…? – Murmuró Kurumi sin creerlo.

-¿Yumín tendrá un bebé? – Preguntó Gash inocentemente ladeando la cabeza.

-¡¿C-C-C-C-Cómo es posible?! – Exclamó Kurumi sorprendida e impactada. - ¡¿De quién es?! ¡¿Cómo pasó?! ¡¿Cuándo pasó?! –

-Unu…cálmate Kurumi-chan. – Dijo Gash tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme cuando mi mejor amiga está esperando un bebé! – Exclamó alterada. - ¡¿Quién rayos es el padre?! –

-Bu-Bueno… - Murmuró sonrojada.

-Soy yo, ¿algún problema? – Dijo Zeon acercándose a Yumín.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – Exclamaron Kurumi y Gash alterados. - ¡¿USTEDES QUE?! –

-¡¿Cómo pasó?! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! – Exclamó Kurumi a punto de explotar.

-Creo que están demasiado alterados, será mejor retirarnos. – Dijo Iro jalando a Gash y a Kurumi con él. – Con permiso. – Se despidió saliendo con los dos mamodos.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en completo silencio, Yumín agachó la mirada y comenzó a acariciar ligeramente su vientre mientras sonreía, Zeon soltó un suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

-Al parecer…terminó pasando. – Dijo el peligris rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí ¿verdad? – Respondió ella sin dejar de ver su vientre.

-¿Estás bien con esto? No será fácil el embarazo y cuidarlo será todavía más complicado. – Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Si estás conmigo estaré bien. – Respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa. – Porque yo amo a Zeon y a su bebé. –

-Nuestro bebé, querrás decir. – Dijo acariciándole el vientre con una sonrisa de ligera emoción. – Je…jamás creí que llegaría a hacer algo como esto. –

-¿Estás arrepentido? – Preguntó Yumín sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿cómo podría estarlo? No seas boba. – Respondió pegándole en el hombro. – Es mi hijo y lo amaré al igual que a su madre. – Dijo abrazándola.

-Zeon… - Murmuró sonrojada viéndolo de reojo. – Gracias, Zeon… -

 ** _-Jardín Principal del Castillo Raiku, Reino Makoku ~ 6 Años Después-_**

-¡Miyu-chan, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Miyu-chan! – Exclamó una pelinegra que vestía una blusa cian con una falda de tablones color cian oscuro y botas negras largas de cintas blancas. - ¡Responde, Miyu-chan! –

-¡Amelia! ¡Amelia! – Exclamó una pelilila que usaba un vestido violáceo de tirantes con una blusa de manga corta abajo color blanco y zapatillas de piso blancas. - ¡¿Dónde estás, Amelia?! –

-¡Aquí estoy, mamá! – Respondió una niña de 5 años con cabello largo color lila grisáceo de ojos violeta oscuro y piel blanca que usaba un vestido azul oscuro de bordes azules claro, botas blancas largas de cintas negras y un broche de moño azul brillante con una piedra plateada en el centro.

-¡Mami, mami! – Exclamó una niña de 3 años de cabello corto rubio con ojos dorados con una línea debajo de sus ojos y piel clara que usaba un vestido azul marino con una playera de manga larga guinda, zapatillas de piso guindas con correa y un broche de moño guindo con una piedra dorada en el centro.

-¡Miyu-chan! – Dijo la pelinegra tomando a la rubia en brazos. – Al fin te encontré, Miyu-chan. –

-Lo siento mami, estaba jugando con Amelia-nee. – Respondió Miyu con inocencia.

-¿Dónde está Sora-kun? – Le preguntó la pelinegra a Miyu.

-Está con el Tío Zeon y con mi papi. – Respondió la rubia.

-No te preocupes Kurumi, si quieres puedo ir a buscarlo. – Dijo la pelilila tomando la mano de Amelia.

-¡Sip, yo iré con mamá! – Exclamó Amelia.

-Gracias Ame-chan, Yu-chan, pero está bien que Sora-kun se divierta con los chicos un rato. – Respondió Kurumi con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? Entonces hay más espacio para nosotras. – Dijo Yumín con una risita.

-¿Les apetece comer algo? – Sugirió Kurumi.

-¡Sí! – Exclamaron las dos niñas.

-No se hable más. – Respondió Yumín con una risita. – Vamos. –

Las cuatro se dieron la vuelta y regresaron al interior del Castillo y caminaron por los largos pasillos hasta llegar al comedor, lugar donde se encontraban Tio, Kanchome y Umagon conversando con Gash mientras que Zeon estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa con un niño de 3 años de cabello negro, ojos naranja y piel morena clara cargado en sus hombros.

 _Han pasado seis años desde que Zeon y yo nos confesamos amor mutuo, han pasado tantas cosas desde aquél día pero, aun así, nuestro amor ha sobrepasado todas las adversidades, no hemos estado solos, Gash, Kurumi, Lia-sama, Fort-sama y todos nuestros amigos han estado ahí apoyándonos en todo momento._

 _Pero lo que me mantiene en pie es que tengo una bella niña que nació de mi encuentro con la persona que más amo…mi pequeña y dulce Amelia Bell, el mejor regalo que Zeon pudo haberme dado en aquél **encantador cumpleaños.**_

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN! *WWWWWWWW* ¡FINALMENTE LLEGO EL DIA! :poslosubióundíaantes(?): JSAVDKJVASAJVDAJCDCSADA ¡ANSIABA ESTE DIA CON ANSIAS! ¡FINALMENTE LLEGO! ¡ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS! *WWWWWW* Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos pequeños meses que llevamos de amistad, espero que pasen muchos más y nuestro amor por el fandom de Gash jamás acabe (? XDDD Te deseo lo mejor en tu cumple, disfrútalo al lado de todas las personas que quieres y que te quieren uwu agradezco de corazón todo lo que has hecho por mí QwQ sabes que te quiero mucho, espero que te haya gustado todo tu regalo :'3 ¡TE QUIERO!**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLE, YU-CHAN! *W***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	11. Déjame Cuidarte -For Anonimous-

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL! Extra Season**

 **Mini-Especial 4: "Déjame Cuidarte"**

-Jo…esto no puede ser cierto… - Murmuró Tio incrédula mirando el termómetro que Megumi sostenía en su mano.

-Vaya, parece que tienes fiebre Tio. – Dijo Megumi cobijándola con una sábana después de poner el termómetro en la mesita al lado de la cama. – Me temo que hoy no podrás acompañarme. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio, Megumi! – Exclamó indignada con algo de pánico.

-Lo siento Tio, pero no puedes acompañarme en ese estado al trabajo. – Respondió la idol negando con la cabeza. – Tienes 38°, no pudo dejar que salgas siquiera, debes reposar. –

-Jo…lo haces sonar como si me estuviera muriendo. – Murmuró mirándola de reojo irritada. – Una fiebre no me matará. –

-Aun así debes quedarte a descansar para que te recuperes más rápido. – Respondió Megumi poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No-No puedes dejarme sola, Megumi! – Exclamó algo alarmada la pelirroja. - ¡E-Estoy enferma! ¡No-No me dejes sola! ¡Por favor! –

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué haré contigo, Tio? – Murmuró soltando un suspiro resignada. – Bien, entonces le llamaré a Kiyomaro-kun para que venga a cuidarte. –

-¿Ki-Kiyomaro? ¡Sí, es buena idea! ¡Llámalo, llámalo! – Exclamó recuperando su alegría.

Megumi soltó una risita ante esto y se dirigió hacia el teléfono. – Realmente eres una chica problemática, Tio. – Dijo tomando el teléfono y comenzando a marcar.

 _-¿Hola? –_ Dijo la voz de Kiyomaro al otro lado de la bocina.

 _-_ Hola, Kiyomaro-kun. – Respondió amablemente Megumi.

 _-¡Ah! ¡Megumi-san, cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué sucede? –_ Preguntó con gentileza el pelinegro.

 _-_ Lamento molestarte, pero Tio está enferma y yo necesito salir a un concierto hoy. – Explicó la castaña con un ligero tono de preocupación. – Así que quería saber si podías cuidarla por mí. –

 _-Por mí no habría problema, sabes que lo haría con gusto Megumi-san. –_ Respondió con amabilidad pero luego soltó un suspiro de agobio. – _Lamentablemente justamente hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de la hermana de Martel y Dufaux, así que justo ahora estaba saliendo con ellos para acompañarlos al aeropuerto. –_

-Oh, ya veo, en ese caso lamento las molestias. – Dijo la castaña ligeramente decaída.

- _Lo lamento, Megumi-san. –_ Dijo Kiyomaro notando su tono de voz.

Megumi negó con la cabeza. – Está bien, no tienes que disculparte Kiyomaro-kun. – Respondió con amabilidad.

 _-Mmm…etto… ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Te parece si le digo a Gash que vaya a cuidar de Tio? Estoy seguro de que ambos se alegrarán de jugar juntos. –_

 _-_ Mmm…es una buena idea Kiyomaro-kun, ¿podrías comunicárselo a Gash-kun por favor? –

 _-_ ¿Uh? ¿Gash? – Murmuró Tio confundida por escuchar ese nombre.

 _-¡Seguro! Espera un momento. –_ Dijo y se escuchó como apartaba el teléfono de su rostro. - _¡Gash, ven rápido! –_

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon aproximándose. - _¿Unu? ¿Qué pasa, Kiyomaro? –_

 _-Tio está enferma y Megumi-san tiene que salir de urgencia, ¿crees que podrías hacerle el favor de ir a cuidar de Tio en lo que ella regresa? –_

 _-¡Unu! ¡Claro! ¡Iré a cuidar de Tio y jugaré con ella! –_

 _-Gracias, Gash. –_ Dijo y poco después se escuchó el ligero ruido de cuando acercó el teléfono a su oído nuevamente. – _Gash ha aceptado, Megumi-san. –_

-Sí, muchas gracias de verdad. – Dijo con la voz aliviada. – Dile que lo recompensaré cuando vuelva. –

- _Sí, no te preocupes por eso, anda ve, llevaré a Gash con Tio antes de ir al aeropuerto. –_

-Sí, te lo encargo Kiyomaro-kun, nos vemos. – Dijo terminando la llamada y regresándolo a su lugar. – Tio, Gash-kun vendrá a cuidarte en un rato más. –

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó con Kiyomaro? – Preguntó confundida.

-Acompañará a Martel y a Dufaux al aeropuerto porque irán a visitar la tumba de su hermana menor. – Explicó la castaña. – Así que Gash-kun se hará cargo de ti hoy. –

-¿Uh? ¿Y qué pasó con Kurumi y Zeon? ¿No vinieron también? – Preguntó aún más confundida.

-Como los compañeros de Martel y Dufaux decidieron ir con ellos, así que por eso Gash-kun será quien cuide de ti. –

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. – Murmuró Tio pensativa, se quedó así unos momentos y después suspiró resignada. – Está bien, permitiré que Gash venga a cuidarme hoy. –

-Eres una buena niña, Tio. – Dijo Megumi acariciándole la cabeza. – Debo irme ahora, Gash vendrá en un rato más así que espera aquí ¿de acuerdo? –

-¡Sí! ¡Buena suerte, Megumi! – Exclamó Tio despidiéndola.

-Sí, cuídate. – Dijo la idol tomando su bolso, poniéndose sus gafas oscuras y saliendo del lugar dejando totalmente sola a la pelirroja.

-Jo… ¿Y qué puedo hacer mientras espero a Gash? Conociéndolo tardará en llegar. – Dijo para sí misma cruzando los brazos. – Oh bueno, veré la televisión por un rato. – Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, tomó el control remoto a su lado y prendió la televisión.

[…]

-¡Unu, Tio! – Exclamó Gash animadamente mientras tocaba a la puerta. - ¡Ya llegué, Tio! –

-Pasa Gash. – Respondió la pelirroja desde el interior.

-¡Unu! – Asintió el rubio abriendo la puerta y entrando, cerró la entrada detrás de sí y caminó hasta la habitación de la chica. - ¿Cómo te sientes, Tio? –

-Igual que siempre, aunque estaba aburrida. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros tranquilamente. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me trajiste? –

-¿Unu? – Murmuró confundido ladeando la cabeza. - ¿Traer qué cosa? –

-De comer, claro está. – Dijo Tio cruzando los brazos. – Cuando vienes a cuidar a alguien enfermo lo primero que le traes es algo de comer. –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡No lo sabía! – Exclamó nervioso e impactado. - ¡¿Y-Y ahora qué hago?! ¡No tengo dinero! – Dijo con gritos de desesperación.

-Jo…realmente eres un idiota, Gash. – Murmuró Tio rodando los ojos, una idea repentina la hizo sonreír con malicia mientras miraba al alterado mamodo que no paraba de correr en círculos por toda la habitación. – Bueno, tomando en cuenta tu error…supongo que hay una forma de que lo arregles. –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Enserio?! – Exclamó deteniéndose para verla, inmediatamente corrió hacia ella y se subió a la cama para verla fijamente. - ¡¿Qué tengo qué hacer?! –

-Bu-Bueno… - Murmuró mientras su rostro se sonrojaba inmediatamente y desviaba la mirada. – Pro-Promete que harás…lo-lo que te diga… -

-¡Unu! ¡Lo haré! – Exclamó con inocencia mientras le sonreía. - ¿Qué quieres que haga, Tio? –

-Bu-Bueno… - Murmuró desabrochándose lentamente los botones del camisón de su pijama que aún traía puesta. – Ga-Gash… ¿Po-Podrías…to-tocarlos…? – Dijo con su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Unu? ¿Tocar qué? – Preguntó con inocencia mirándola, Tio solo agachó su mirada con el rostro rojo como tomate, el rubio miró el lugar donde la pelirroja había desabrochado su blusa. – Unu… ¿Debo tocar esto? – Dijo picando con su dedo índice el pecho de la chica.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó Tio al sentir el toque repentino.

-¡Unu! ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Te dolió?! – Dijo asustado por el repentino quejido de la pelirroja.

-N-No…no me dolió…continúa… - Murmuró desviando la mirada sonrojada, su corazón latía a 100 por segundo del nerviosismo.

-¿Unu? ¡De acuerdo! – Asintió contento mientras comenzaba a tocar sus pequeños pechos con sus dedos, al principio los "picaba" con su dedo índice, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentirlos de una manera "linda" que solo deseaba tocarlos más, por lo que comenzó a tomarlos con sus manos y a sobarlos lentamente.

-Ah…ah… - Gemía Tio ligeramente sintiéndose bien bajo el toque de Gash, su espalda se curveó y soltó un gemido alto cuando el rubio comenzó a lamber uno de sus pechos mientras acariciaba el otro con delicadeza. – Así…se siente bien…Gash…ah… - Dijo mientras inconscientemente lo abrazaba del cuello para aferrarlo más a ella. – Me gusta…mucho, Gash…más…quiero más… -

-Unu...Ti-Tio… - Murmuró ligeramente sonrojado separándose de ella y agachando su mirada. – Me-Me siento raro… - Dijo mientras movía sus piernas restregándolas una contra la otra.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó confundida por sus repentinas acciones.

-Unu…es que… - El mamodo levantó su manto azul revelando una protuberancia dentro de su short, la cual rozaba ligeramente con sus piernas en movimiento. – De pronto se puso calientito…y comenzó a palpitar… - Explicó sin comprender muy bien lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo. - ¿Qué hago…? –

Tio se quedó mirando fijamente la protuberancia de Gash sonrojada y nerviosa, claramente sabía a qué se debía y tenía algunas ideas de como "tratar" eso…soltó un suspiro para calmarse y lo empujó sutilmente para recostarlo en la cama, subió su manto para descubrirlo y bajó el short de Gash, quedándose un poco sorprendida por el tamaño que el miembro del rubio tenía.

-¿Unu? ¿Q-Qué haces, Tio…? – Preguntó ligeramente asustado.

-Vo-Voy a ayudarte, ¿qué más puede ser, idiota? – Respondió tratando de sonar natural, pero en el fondo estaba muy nerviosa al ser la primera vez que haría algo como eso. – So-Solo cállate y déjame hacerlo… -

-U-Unu… - Asintió recostándose y relajándose, confiando plena e inocentemente en la pelirroja.

-Bi-Bien…a-ahora… - Murmuró Tio tragando saliva nerviosa.

La pelirroja tomó el miembro del chico en su mano temblorosa pero la retiró rápidamente al sentirlo ligeramente húmedo, soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse y nuevamente lo tomó en su mano, tragó saliva por segunda vez mientras comenzaba a mover lentamente su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, viendo como la piel superior se movía conforme la dirección que tomara su mano.

-Pa-Pareces muy sensible, Gash… - Murmuró Tio tratando de romper el tenso ambiente. - ¿A-Acaso es…la-la primera vez que…que te tocan "ahí"…? – Preguntó moviendo su mano con un poquito de más velocidad.

-U-Unu… - Murmuró Gash comenzando a soltar ligeros gemidos, su cuerpo estaba temblando por el toque. Habían pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sábanas de la cama.

-Uh…se mojó más… - Murmuró Tio viendo como de la punta comenzaban a salir pequeñas gotas transparentes que humedecían el miembro del rubio. – Y-Y es más grande… - Dijo al notar que había crecido un poco más durante el acto.

La pelirroja se estremeció ligeramente al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y no precisamente por temperatura…con su mano libre bajó el short de su pijama junto a sus bragas de color celeste y lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, comenzando a moverlo al ritmo de su otra mano que sostenía el miembro de Gash.

-T-Tio…se-se siente muy bien…cua-cuando me tocas ahí… - Murmuró Gash entre gemidos.

-¿Te-Te gusta…? – Preguntó sin dejar de tocarse o de tocarlo a él, Gash asintió y Tio desvió la mirada al miembro de Gash. – E-Entonces te haré sen-sentir mejor… - Dijo tragando saliva para después comenzar a lamber el miembro de Gash lentamente.

-¡Ah…! – Gimió Gash al sentir repentinamente la lengua húmeda y calientita de Tio lambiendo la punta de su miembro. – U-Unu…ah…T-Tio, se siente…muy bien…ah…ah… -

- _"Gash realmente…lo está disfrutando…" –_ Pensó Tio metiéndolo todo en su boca y comenzando a mamarlo. – _"I-Increíble…e-el pene de Ga-Gash es…enorme…no puedo contenerme…" –_ Pensó mientras aumentaba la velocidad con la que movía su dedo que estaba introducido en ella y metiendo un segundo dedo.

La pequeña habitación fue llenada rápidamente de gemidos por parte de Gash, Tio no pudo resistir sus impulsos y se situó sobre Gash después de retirarse la ropa por completo, el mamodo rubio la miró confundido por su repentina acción.

-Ga-Gash…v-voy a unirnos… - Murmuró Tio mientras tomaba el miembro de Gash con sus dos manos y lo acomodaba para meterlo lentamente dentro de ella.

-¡¿A-Ah…?! – Exclamó Gash sorprendido por aquello. - ¡¿N-Nuu?! –

Tio se quejaba de dolor conforme el miembro de Gash entraba en ella, un dolor fuerte la golpeó cuando sintió como la punta destrozaba por completo su himen obligándola a soltar un quejido que espantó ligeramente al rubio, quien estaba estremeciéndose en la cama al sentir como penetraba lentamente a Tio. Una vez que entró por completo ambos soltaron un ruidoso gemido mientras sus cuerpos temblaban por la extraña sensación.

Tio sentía el duro, caliente y gran miembro de Gash palpitando dentro de ella, realmente le dolía mucho que no deseaba moverse. Por otro lado, el rubio estaba temblando en la cama ante la sensación que estaba teniendo, el interior de la pelirroja era muy húmedo, totalmente caliente (aunque podía deberse a su fiebre de igual manera) y demasiado suave, el simple hecho de que su miembro rozara esas "paredes" le provocaba las inaguantables ganas de comenzar a mover su cintura, lo cual comenzó a hacer inmediatamente.

-Ah…Gash…ah… - Murmuró Tio entre gemidos recargando sus manos en el pecho del mamodo. – A-Así…hazlo lento… -

-U-Unu… - Asintió Gash comenzando a moverse con lentitud, pero aumentando su velocidad poco a poco.

La habitación fue llenada de gemidos placenteros emitidos por ambos, llegó el punto en el que Tio dejó de sentir dolor y comenzó a sentirse bien, Gash se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y más velocidad, miró los descubiertos pechos de la chica y extendió sus manos para comenzar a tocarlos mientras continuaba penetrándola.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que el rubio sintiera que "algo" quería salir disparado de él, se asustó al pensar que probablemente podría estar a punto de "arruinar" el momento con algo inesperado.

-Unu, Tio…algo malo pasa… - Murmuró mirándola sin detener sus movimientos.

-¿Q-Qué cosa…? – Preguntó mirándolo de reojo con su voz temblorosa.

-Cre-Creo que…voy a hacer pipí… - Respondió entre gemidos queriendo detenerse, pero Tio movía sus caderas evitando que se detuviera. – P-Por favor…hay que de-detenernos…de-debo ir al baño…Tio… -

-No importa… - Interrumpió la pelirroja saltando ligeramente encima del vientre de Gash al notar como él dejó de mover sus caderas. – No hay problema, así que puedes hacerlo… - Agregó recargándose en el pecho del chico mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas para no dejar de sentir esa sensación placentera.

-Pe-Pero, Tio… - Murmuró queriendo replicar, pero el sentimiento se intensificó y sintió como su miembro se volvía repentinamente delicado, haciendo que sus ganas de terminar se volvieran inaguantables. - ¡U-Unu…! ¡Tio…! ¡Tio, no…! – Exclamó al no poder controlarse.

Gash embistió con fuerza a Tio y se aferró a sus hombros mientras dejaba salir el líquido dentro de la pelirroja, quien soltó un gemido fuerte al sentir como su interior era llenado por esa sustancia. Una vez la esencia dejó de salir, ambos cayeron en la cama agotados, estaban jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, Tio se separó lentamente de Gash y se dejó caer en la cama al lado de él.

-U-Unu…lo siento… - Murmuró Gash imaginando que dentro de Tio estaba su "orina" esparcida.

-No te disculpes…yo lo quería… - Respondió Tio recargándose en su pecho y abrazándolo dulcemente. – Porque te amo, Gash… -

-Tio… - Murmuró correspondiendo el abrazo. – Yo también quiero mucho a Tio. – Respondió sonriéndole y luego besándola dulcemente en los labios.

Cuando se separaron el rubio se levantó para buscar el termómetro y medir la temperatura de Tio ya que estaba muy caliente, al regresar se dio cuenta que de la entrepierna de la pelirroja escurría un líquido blanquecino mezclado ligeramente con sangre, quedándose confundido.

-Nu… ¿No era pipí? – Preguntó mirando el líquido confundido.

-No Gash, no lo era… - Respondió Tio sonriente. – Se le conoce como "semen". – Dijo con una pequeña risita.

-Unu…ya veo. – Murmuró poniendo el termómetro en la boca de Tio y retirándolo poco después para revisarlo. - ¡¿Unu?! ¡Tienes 36.5°! –

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Hurra, mi temperatura disminuyó! – Exclamó contenta Tio.

-¡Unu! ¡Sirvió Tio, sirvió! – Exclamó Gash inocentemente abrazándola. - ¡La compensación que te di funcionó! –

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Tio, quien soltó una risita nerviosa. – S-Sí, tienes razón…funcionó. – Dijo con ligera mentira, poco después le sonrió y lo besó en los labios. – Ven a "curarme" la próxima vez, ¿sí? – Pidió con su rostro sonrojado.

-¡Unu! ¡Por supuesto, Tio! – Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa. - ¡Déjame cuidarte a partir de hoy! –

Tio sonrió y asintió. - ¡Sí! – Respondió emocionada, ya esperaba con ansias la próxima vez que volviera a enfermar de temperatura…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Este one-shot fue escrito a pedido XDDD pero no revelaré el nombre ya que me gustaría darle anonimato por animarse a pedirme algo así ^^ ¡Espero que te haya gustado! ^^ cuando quieras hago otro XDDD soy pésima en el TioGa T.T así que espero que no haya quedado tan mal...y si lo quedó pido disculpas XDDDD ojalá que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	12. Mi Princesa -For Karli-

**Digimon Extrem Extra Season: "Characters's Stories"**

 **Mini-Especial 6: "Mi Princesa"**

-¡Buenos días a todos! – Exclamó Hikari poniéndose al frente. – Se preguntarán por qué los he reunido aquí, así que iré directamente al grano. – Dijo aclarándose la garganta antes de sonreír ampliamente. - ¡En una semana es el cumpleaños número 14 de Yanie-chan! –

-Ajá, ¿y? – Preguntó Rika aburrida.

-Vamos Rika, muestra más emoción. – Dijo Takuya mirándola de reojo.

-Eso es imposible Kanbara-kun, es como si le pidieras agua al desierto. – Agregó Hirokazu.

-¿Qué dijiste, maldito gusano? – Murmuró Rika con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-¡¿E-Eh?! ¡N-No…na-nada…! ¡No he dicho nada…! - Dijo rápidamente Hirokazu moviendo su cabeza frenéticamente en negación.

-Más te vale… - Dijo Rika mirándolo con unos ojos asesinos y una sonrisa siniestra. – Porque de lo contrario te arrepentirás de haber nacido. –

-¡Ya, no peleen! – Exclamó Megumi metiéndose entre los dos. – Estamos aquí para planear una fiesta sorpresa para Yanniel-san, no para armar una matanza mutua. –

-Gracias Megu-nee. – Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa de alivio, después se aclaró la garganta y regresó la vista al resto. – Bien, como les decía, en una semana es el cumpleaños de Yanie-chan y quiero darle un regalo especial que jamás olvidará. –

-¿Y qué es? – Preguntó interesado Hikaru Yokoshima, un chico de 19 años de cabello castaño oscuro, piel morena clara y ojos verdes.

-Es la sorpresa de Y-chan, no la tuya. – Le reprochó Ukyo Moto, una chica de 16 años de cabello negro, piel clara y ojos azules. ( **N/A** : "Y-chan" se lee como "Yei-chan")

-Bueno, eso… - Dijo Hikari llamando la atención de todos. - …todavía no lo sé. – Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa y apenada, haciendo que todos se cayeran de su asiento.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! – Exclamó Sthefany en reproche. - ¡Si eres la primera que anda apresurando a todos con la fiesta! –

-¡¿Qué clase de anfitriona eres?! – Reprochó Samantha mirándola.

-¡Realmente eres una despreocupada, Hikari-san! – Agregó Mimi cruzando los brazos.

-Lo siento… - Murmuró Hikari agachando la mirada.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Daisuke mirándola. - ¿Qué haremos entonces? –

-Bueno…tenía planeado algo, pero… - Murmuró Hikari desviando la mirada avergonzada. – Lo olvidé. –

-¡¿Cómo que lo olvidaste?! – Exclamó Yamato incrédulo.

-¡¿Qué clase de persona olvida una planeación para una fiesta de meses atrás?! – Replicó Akari.

-¡¿Tanto golpe te ha afectado el cerebro?! – Preguntó Miyako.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡No es mi culpa! – Reprochó Hikari avergonzada.

-¡YA CALLENSE! – Gritó Kouji haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

-Nunca esperé ver que Kouji-san se exasperara así… - Murmuró Yuu mirando al susodicho con una gota en la cabeza.

-No llegaremos a ningún lado si esto continúa así… - Murmuró Ken golpeándose la frente con su mano frustrado.

-Hmph…y yo que quería que el cumpleaños de Yan-chan fuera especial… - Murmuró Daisuke desviando la mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos frustrado.

-Todo porque la princesita quiere organizar una fiesta que, para el colmo, olvidó todo. – Dijo Sora rodando los ojos aburrida.

-Princesa… - Murmuró Hikari. - ¡Ah! ¡Sora, que gran idea! – Exclamó la rubia llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál idea? – Preguntó confundida la pelinaranja.

-¡Usaré tu idea para mi regalo especial para Yanie-chan! – Exclamó con ilusión.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Rika confundida.

-¡Convertiré a Yanie-chan en Princesa del Digimundo por un día! – Exclamó Hikari emocionada.

-¡¿QUEEE?! – Exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¡¿Te volviste loca?! – Exclamó Megumi. - ¡No puedes darle la corona a alguien más! ¡Mucho menos a una humana! –

-No será por siempre, solo será un día. – Dijo Hikari tratando de calmarla.

-¡Aun así, no deberías! – Replicó Megumi.

-¿Por qué te alteras, Kanbara? – Interrumpió Sthefany. – Flamita es Príncipe oficial de un reino y nadie reprocha, aunque todos sabemos que eso acabará en una desgracia. –

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Segawa?! – Exclamó Takuya indignado.

-Qué no quiso decir… - Murmuró Taichi mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Takuya mirando a Taichi.

-Nada, no dije nada. – Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, como decía, no puedes hacer eso. – Dijo Megumi mirando nuevamente a Hikari. – Además, necesitas autorizaciones para hacerlo. –

-Sí, lo sé, necesito las firmas de los 4 herederos y la firma de la actual reina del Digimundo. – Respondió Hikari mirando a Megumi. – Pero sé que Kouji-kun, Takuya-chan y Akane-chan firmarán. - Dijo mirando a los tres nombrados con una mirada pícara.

-¿Eh? – Murmuraron los tres al unísono ante la mirada de la rubia.

-¡Pe-Pero no conseguirás la firma de Alice-san de cualquier manera! – Exclamó Megumi con una sonrisa ligera de satisfacción.

-No la necesito, la heredera soy yo. – Dijo Hikari apuntándose a sí misma.

-¡Mierda, lo olvidé! – Exclamó Megumi sintiéndose tonta mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano.

-Idiota. – Murmuró Tagiru mirándola de reojo.

Megumi escuchó aquello y rápidamente se giró hacia Tagiru para patearlo con tanta fuerza que lo mandó a volar hasta chocar con la pared. - ¡Tú cállate! –

-Megu-nee podrá ser una chica… - Murmuró Takuya mirando a la castaña con una gota en la cabeza. – Pero sus golpes son mortales… -

-Bueno, si cometerás esa tontería y no hay nadie que te pare… - Dijo Megumi mirando a Hikari. – Espero que al menos tengas contemplados los riesgos. –

-¿Riesgos…? – Murmuró Hikari confundida.

-La florecita tiene razón, darle la corona aunque sea por un día a una humana traerá grandes riesgos. – Concordó Sthefany mirando a Hikari. – Teniendo en cuenta que tu hermana la loca sigue rabiosa y sin jaula por ahí afuera. –

-Airi-nee no es un perro… - Murmuró Hikari mirándola con una gota en la cabeza.

-Es cierto… - Dijo Ken ganándose las miradas de todos. – Dijiste que la corona se podía obtener también si una persona asesinaba al actual gobernante, ¿no sería peligroso si Airi-san intentara matar a Yanniel-san para quitarle la corona? –

-Sí, sí. – Concordó Takuya mirando al frente. – Además, si llegase a pasar eso y Airi ganara… -

-Se convertiría en la nueva princesa… - Apoyó Takato entiendo lo que decían.

-En todo caso, ¿y si se le asigna un guardián a Yanniel durante ese día? – Preguntó Taiki atrayendo a todos. – Así Hikari podría darle su regalo especial y ella estaría fuera de peligro. -

-¡Yo me apunto! – Exclamó Daisuke levantando la mano.

-¿Alguien más? – Preguntó Sthefany ignorándolo. - ¿Nadie? –

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?! – Exclamó indignado Daisuke.

-No te ofendas Motomiya-san. – Dijo Nene mirándolo. – Pero enviar a un humano a cuidar de Scruce-san durante su reinado por un día es como si la mandáramos sin guardaespaldas. –

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Puedo defenderla! ¡Tengo a V-mon conmigo! – Exclamó Daisuke poniéndose de pie. - ¡Además tengo esa espada de sacerdote! –

-¡Sacerdotiso! – Exclamaron Megumi, Hikari y Rika al unísono.

-¡Esa cosa! – Dijo Daisuke restándole importancia.

-Una humana de "princesa por un día" y ese menso de guardaespaldas… - Murmuró Rika agachando la mirada indignada. - ¿Qué terrible futuro le espera al Digimundo? –

-¡Rika! – Dijo Henry regañándola.

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad. – Replicó Nonaka mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Rika! – Repitió Henry negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ashhhh! – Bufó Rika desviando la mirada.

-Bueno…si se trata de una fiesta para Y-chan… - Murmuró Ukyo ganándose la mirada de todos. – Supongo que Hi-kun y yo podemos ayudar. –

-¡¿Enserio, Ukyo-san?! – Exclamó Hikari mirándola esperanzada.

-Realmente eres una despreocupada, Hikari… - Murmuró Ken mirándola con una gota en la cabeza.

-Sí, será divertido ayudar en la fiesta para Y-chan. – Afirmó Ukyo.

-¡Sí, déjanoslo a nosotros! –

-¡Bien! Entonces, el plan es este. – Dijo Hikari comenzando a redactar lo que cada uno haría.

 **[…]**

 ** _Sábado 22 de Abril, 10 de la mañana ~ Residencia Scruce_**

-¡Yanniel-chan! – Exclamó Kari corriendo hacia la castaña. – ¡Yanniel-chan! -

-¿Uh? ¡Buenos días Kari-chan! – La saludó sonriente Yanniel, tenía un mandil de color rosa pálido y una espátula en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó Kari deteniendo su paso.

-Iba a preparar el desayuno. – Le explicó Yanniel volviendo a su labor mientras tomaba un sartén y lo colocaba en la hornilla. – ¿Quieres huevos revueltos? — Preguntó a punto de romper un huevo.

-¡NO! – Gritó Kari espantándola haciendo que la castaña soltara el huevo y la espátula.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Kari-chan?! – Le preguntó ella poniendo una mano sobre su pecho mientras se agachaba a coger la espátula.

-¡¿Que qué sucede?! – Exclamó ella quitándole la espátula. – ¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¡¿Qué haces cocinando en tu cumpleaños?! -

-Bueno yo sólo quería desayunar y… - Comenzó a explicar Yanniel pero fue interrumpida por la joven que estaba a su lado.

-¡Eso lo harás después! – Exclamó Kari tomando su brazo y empujándola fuera de la cocina. – Anda y ponte algo bonito, Miyako-chan y Takeru-kun vienen en camino. -

-¿Estás diciendo que lo que estoy usando está feo? – Le preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño. – Espera, ¿por qué van a venir Miyako-chan y Takeru-kun? -

-¡¿Cómo que para qué?! – Exclamó Kari. – ¡Es tu cumpleaños, pues! -

-Sí, pero… - Quiso hablar Yanniel pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-¡Deprisa! ¡Deprisa! – Exclamó Kari empujándola hacia su habitación viéndola desaparecer.

La menor de los Kamiya soltó un suspiro mientras el timbre sonaba, rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió recibiendo a Takeru y a Miyako.

-¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó Miyako. – ¿Pudiste convencer a Yanniel-chan? -

-No fue fácil, pero lo logré. – Les respondió Kari con el dedo gordo levantado guiñando un ojo. – Ya se está vistiendo en este momento. -

-¿Quién llegó…? – Preguntó Yanniel saliendo de su habitación, usaba un vestido lila floreado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias negras y en su cabello tenía un listón como diadema.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yanniel-chan! – Exclamaron los recién llegados al unísono.

-Chicos… - Murmuró la castaña sonriendo. – Vinieron acá solo por esto… -

-Esto recién empieza Yanniel-chan. –Le dijo Miyako con una sonrisa tomándole del brazo. – Ven, vamos, es hora de irnos. -

-¿Irnos…? ¿A-A dónde? – Preguntó Yanniel confundida.

-¡A dónde gustes! – Exclamó Miyako abriendo la puerta.

-¡E-Esperen! ¡Tengo que despedirme de mi tía! – Exclamó ella frenando el paso y corriendo de regreso al departamento hacia una habitación.

-Es cierto… - Murmuró Miyako con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Lo olvidé. –

 **[…]**

-¿Estás todos listos? – Preguntó con voz fuerte Ukyo, a su lado estaba Hikari con una enorme sonrisa.

-Todos están aquí. – Le dijo mirando al resto que esperaba las indicaciones pacientemente.

-Bien, entonces comencemos. – Dijo Ukyo mirando su reloj. – Kari y los demás traerán a Y-chan a las cuatro, tenemos seis horas para prepararlo todo. -

-¡Sí! ¡Bien, manos a la obra! – Exclamó Hikari tomando los apuntes de Ukyo comenzando a leer. – Rika, Hirokazu y Sthefany se encargarán de los globos. -

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estoy en el mismo grupo que ellos dos?! – Exclamó Sthefany señalando a ambos. – No, me niego, no podré aguantar a ese par queriendo matarse cada dos segundos. -

-La que no podrá aguantar seré yo. – Dijo Rika mirándolos de reojo. – Moriré de amargura antes de que Yanniel venga a la fiesta. -

-¿Amargura? – Preguntó Hirokazu divertido. – No creo que sientas más amargura de la que ya tienes, Rika. -

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Idiota?! – Exclamó Rika echando fuego por los ojos.

Sthefany rodó los ojos. – ¡Oh no, por favor! ¿Hay alguien que se compadezca de mí y me acepte en su grupo? –

-No gracias, estamos completos. – Dijo Takuya rápidamente con simpleza.

-¡Te mataré, flamita…! – Murmuró amenazante Sthefany mirándolo con una sonrisa tétrica.

-Ya, ya, tranquilos. – Los calmó Hikari con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Rika-chan, sólo por hoy intenta ser un poco más amable ¿sí? -

-Vamos Hikari-chan, todos sabemos que ella no será amable ni porque el mundo se le esté destrozando en la cara. – Murmuró Hirokazu por lo bajo ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Rika.

-Y tú. – Prosiguió Hikari mirándolo. – No fastidies a Rika-chan por hoy ¿vale? -

-¡Ja! Eso sí es imposible, es demasiado estresante. – Dijo Rika mirándolo fijamente. – Pero él ya nació así, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. -

-¡¿Qué dices?! – Replicó Hirokazu mirándola.

-¡BASTA! – Exclamó Ukyo exasperada. – Por hoy no quiero discusiones. Este día es especial, así que TODOS debemos poner de nuestra parte ¿Entendido? – Ordenó mirándolos fijamente, haciendo que todos (exceptuando a Rika) asintieran rápidamente. – Bien. –

-Vamos U-chan, cálmate. – Dijo Hikaru acercándose.

-Y tú. – Dijo Ukyo girándose a verlo. – Deja de holgazanear y ve con Takuya, Kouji y Taichi por los alimentos. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! – Exclamó Hikaru.

-¡¿Por qué debo ir también?! – Replicó Takuya.

¡¿Por qué debo ir YO con él?! – Reprochó Kouji apuntando a Takuya.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Kouji?! – Preguntó Takuya mirándolo amenazante.

-Lo que oíste, Kanbarita. – Respondió Kouji devolviéndole la mirada.

-¡Eso también me ofende, idiota! – Exclamó Megumi.

-No es momento para que te metas, Megu-san… - Dijo Yuu ligeramente nervioso.

-¡¿Por qué me torturan de esa manera?! – Exclamó Taichi apuntando a Kouji y a Takuya. - ¡¿Por qué debo soportarlos yo?! –

-Apoyo al "pelos parados", no soportaré a estos dos aunque la vida se me fuese en ello. – Agregó Sthefany.

-¡Espera, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?! – Replicó Taichi mirándola.

-Lo que faltaba. – Murmuró Sora rodando los ojos.

-¡YA CALLENSE! – Exclamó Hikari exasperada con un aura oscura a su alrededor mientras estaba atacando a todos con bolas de fuego.

-¡Waaah! – Exclamaron todos huyendo de sus ataques.

-¡Contrólate, Hikari-chan! – Exclamó Takato huyendo de una bola de fuego.

 **[…]**

-Uh… - Murmuró Yanniel pensativa.

-¿Sucede algo, Yanniel-chan? – Preguntó Kari mirándola.

-¿Eh? No…es solo que… - Respondió con la mirada baja. – No he visto a Dai-chan, a Hika-chan o a los demás-… -

-¡Ah! ¡Una tienda de helado con 20% de descuento en helados dobles! – Exclamó Takeru interrumpiéndola, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola con él al local. - ¡Vamos a probarlos, Yanniel-chan! –

-¡¿E-Eh?! ¡E-Espera, Ta-Takeru-kun…! – Exclamó Yanniel queriendo reprochar, pero ya era tarde.

-Uff…estuvo cerca. – Dijo Miyako con un tono de alivio en su voz.

-Sí, afortunadamente. – Respondió Kari mirándola. – Pero Yanniel-chan ya ha comenzado a notar la ausencia de los demás. –

-Sí…y aún faltan tres horas para que la llevemos. – Prosiguió Miyako mirando su reloj.

-Supongo que nos toca seguir distrayéndola. – Respondió Kari con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargamos de Yanniel-kun. – Dijo una voz masculina desde atrás.

-¿Eh? – Murmuraron ambas girándose a la voz.

-Ichijouji-kun, Wallace-kun… - Murmuró Miyako mirándolos.

-Nene-chan, Mimi-chan… - Dijo Kari sorprendida mirándolas.

-Ustedes pueden ir a ayudar, nosotros cuidaremos de Yanniel-san. – Respondió Ken sonriente.

-Ya veo…muchas gracias, se lo encargamos. – Dijo Kari respondiendo la sonrisa.

-Solo una cosa… - Dijo Miyako mirando a los 4. - ¿Por qué las curitas? –

-Ah…bu-bueno… - Murmuró Wallace nervioso.

-Hikari-san se volvió loca y atacó a todos. – Respondió Mimi en un puchero.

-Mejor dicho la hicieron enojar. – Corrigió Nene cruzada de brazos.

-Eh…ya veo. – Murmuró Miyako.

-Bueno, Takeru-kun llevó a Yanniel-chan a esa heladería. – Explicó Kari apuntando al local. – Nosotras iremos a ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta.

-Sí, gracias. – Dijo Mimi despidiéndolas.

-Que les vaya bien. – Dijo Wallace viéndolas alejarse.

-Bueno, manos a la obra. – Agregó Nene mirando a los tres, quienes asintieron con una sonrisa y se dirigieron juntos hacia la heladería donde Yanniel y Takeru estaban.

 **[…]**

-¡Vamos, Takato-kun! – Exclamó Hikari mirando al castaño que caminaba detrás de ella con varios costales en brazos. - ¡Eres muy lento! –

-¡Pe-Pero...! – Exclamó agotado el castaño tratando de seguirle el paso.

-Rapidito como vas, Matsuki. – Dijo Yamato pasando a su lado con varios costales en brazos caminando como si nada.

-¡No es justo! – Exclamó Takato tratando de seguirlos.

-¡¿Cómo vas con eso, Hirokazu-kun?! – Exclamó Akane mirando al chico que estaba colocando unas serpentinas en las partes altas.

-¡Bien, solo me faltan estos y termino, Samantha! – Respondió Hirokazu desde la escalera.

-¿Te falta mucho para acabar el traje? – Preguntó Daisuke mirando a Sora.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo, no me apresures. – Respondió Sora mirándolo de reojo.

-En vez de mortificar por aquí, ve y ayuda por allá. – Sugirió Ukyo mirándolo.

-Tch, ya entendí, ya entendí. – Murmuró Daisuke de mala gana yendo hacia el salón.

-Ah…ese chico es pesado ¿eh? – Dijo para sí misma la pelinegra.

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Takato-kun, espera…! – Exclamó agitada Hikari segundos antes de que un fuerte golpe se oyera en la cocina, atrayendo a todos al lugar.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! – Exclamó preocupado Henry.

-¡¿Están bien?! – Preguntó con preocupación Akari.

-Uh…duele… - Murmuró Hikari acostada boca abajo sobre la espalda de Takato.

-Ay, ay, ay… - Murmuró Takato adolorido por el golpe, ambos estaban llenos de harina y masa.

-¿Qué les pasó? – Preguntó Taiki acercándose a ayudarlos.

-El peso venció a Takato-kun y por salvarlo caí junto con él. – Respondió Hikari levantándose con ayuda de Samantha.

-Sí…lo siento. – Dijo Takato avergonzado mientras Taiki lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Ah…esto es un desastre. – Dijo Ukyo soltando un suspiro. - ¡Escuadrón de limpieza, a la cocina ahora! – Exclamó aplaudiendo tres veces.

-¡No somos ningún escuadrón de limpieza! – Exclamó Sthefany vestida con un mandil de maid y una escoba en sus manos.

-Con ese humor ni quien la quiera de sirvienta… - Murmuró Takuya mirándola de reojo.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te arranco la garganta. – Amenazó Sthefany mirándolo amenazante.

-S-Sí… - Murmuró Takuya alejándose de ella.

-Tch, si no ayudarán no estorben. – Dijo Kouji pasando entre ambos y comenzando a limpiar el desastre tranquilamente.

-Se lo toma muy en serio… - Murmuró Megumi mirándolo.

-Sí, sí. – Asintió Yuu mirando a Kouji también.

-¡Ustedes dos, pónganse a trabajar! – Exclamó Rika mirándolos.

-¡S-Sí! – Respondieron al unisón antes de salir corriendo a cumplir sus labores.

 **[…]**

-¡Ya no puedo más…! – Exclamó Yanniel agotada. - ¡Si pruebo una cosa más moriré enserio! –

-Vamos Yanniel-kun, puedes comer más que eso. – Dijo Nene mirándola.

-Sí, solo son unas galletas con helado. – Apoyó Mimi mirando su postre.

-¡Pero…estoy llena! – Repitió la castaña recostándose en su silla. – Takeru-kun, Miyako-chan y Kari-chan me llevaron a comer a muchos lados. -

-Comer un poco más no te hará daño ¿verdad? – Preguntó amablemente Wallace.

-Sí, además hemos estado caminando mucho, debes estar cansada ¿no es así? – Agregó Ken sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Sí. – Asintió Yanniel mirando a Ken.

-Bueno, en ese caso…supongo que deberíamos ir a un lugar donde Yanniel-chan pueda descansar. – Sugirió Mimi.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Apoyó Wallace mirándola.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Yanniel mirándolos nerviosa. – Te-Tengo un mal presentimiento… -

-Vamos, no seas tímida pequeña Yanie. – Dijo Wallace sonriéndole. – Confía en nosotros. –

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso. – Respondió Ken con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sus comportamientos hacen que sea más tenebroso…? – Murmuró Yanniel con una gota en la cabeza.

 **[…]**

-¡Terminado! – Exclamó Hikari emocionada. - ¡Al fin todo está listo! –

-Sí, y lo hicimos justo a tiempo. – Apoyó Ukyo secando el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

-Gracias a que todos ayudaron. – Dijo Megumi mirando a todos los chicos que estaban sentados descansando.

-Buen trabajo a todos. – Dijo Samantha trayéndoles limonada junto a Yuri, Kari y Miyako.

-¡Gracias, Sam-chan! – Exclamó Takuya tomando un vaso de limonada.

-Faltan 40 minutos para que los chicos traigan a Yanie-chan… - Murmuró Daisuke mirando su reloj de mano.

-Bien, ¡es hora de vestirse! – Exclamó Hikari emocionada.

-¡Oye, déjanos descansar un poco, Hikari! – Exclamó Taichi frustrado.

-Que débil, Taichi-kun. – Murmuró en un puchero mirándolo de reojo.

-Yo lo apoyo, Hikari-chan. – Dijo Hirokazu mirándola agotado. – Todos estamos cansados. –

-Yo no. – Respondió Hikari con simpleza.

-Sí, pero no todos somos Digihumanos con alta resistencia… - Murmuró Takato mirándola con una gota en la cabeza.

-Es cierto Hikari-chan, yo también soy Digihumano y estoy muy cansado. – Concordó Takuya.

-Eso es porque eres un Digihumano fallido. – Respondió Kouji con simpleza.

-¿No puedes dejarlo en paz un momento, Kouji…? – Murmuró Kouichi mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pedirle amabilidad a Kouji es como pedirle a Rika que no sea amargada. – Dijo Sthefany con pesar poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kouichi.

-¡Tú cállate! – Exclamaron Rika y Kouji al unísono.

-Sí Y-chan ve esta pelea "a muerte" de seguro se suicida… - Murmuró Hikaru con una gota en la cabeza.

-Espero que al menos se maten antes de que llegue para poder ocultar los cuerpos. – Dijo Daisuke rodando los ojos.

-No los apoyes, por favor. – Reprochó Akari mirándolo.

-Bueno, mejor vayamos a vestirnos todos de una vez. – Interrumpió Taiki con una sonrisa nervioso. – Después de todo no tardan en llegar con Yanniel-san, ¿no? –

-Sí, Taiki-kun tiene razón. – Respondió Yuri.

-Bien, ya que. – Dijo Sora poniéndose de pie.

-Entonces nos vemos en el Salón Principal dentro de 20 minutos. – Dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! – Exclamaron todos.

-Ustedes tómense su tiempo, nosotros cuidaremos hasta que Yanniel llegue. – Dijo Evemon mirándolos.

-¡Sí! Se los encargamos, chicos. – Dijo Hikari sonriéndoles.

 **[…]**

-¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó Airi sentada en una especie de trono negro.

-Sí, tal parece que su hermana, la Princesa Izumi, le cederá el trono del Digimundo por un día a una humana. – Explicó Tsubaki arrodillada frente a ella.

-Según nuestra fuente es la Sacerdotisa del Amanecer, Yanniel Scruce. – Agregó Aki al lado de Tsubaki.

-¿Eh? Interesante… - Murmuró con malicia Airi. – Pienso que puede ser una ocasión perfecta para "resucitar"… -

-Sí, y será un placer para mí ayudarla, Airi-sama. – Respondió Tsubaki mirándola.

-También cuenta con todo mi apoyo, Airi-sama. – Dijo Aki mirándola.

-Bien, entonces vayan por los demás Orochis lo antes posible. – Ordenó Airi mirándolas sonriente. – Hoy iremos a visitar a Himemiya. –

-¡Sí! – Asintieron ambas antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

-Airi-sama, Airi-sama. – Dijo Vaporomon saltando a las piernas de la rubia. - ¿Puedo jugar con Nee-sama? –

-Sí, por supuesto, Vaporomon. – Respondió Airi acariciándola.

-Me alegro. – Dijo la digimon acostándose en su regazo. – Será divertido jugar con ella después de mucho tiempo. –

-Sí, lo sé. – Apoyó Airi con una sonrisa. – Yo también estoy ansiosa de ver a Izumi-nee después de tanto tiempo… -

 **[…]**

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué estamos en el Digimundo? – Preguntó Yanniel confundida mientras era guiada por los cinco chicos.

-Es una sorpresa. – Dijo Takeru jalándola del brazo izquierdo.

-Así que deja de hacer preguntas y camina. – Agregó Mimo jalándola del brazo derecho.

-Pero… - Murmuró tratando de reprochar.

-Pero nada, anda vamos. – Interrumpió Ken empujándola por la espalda.

-Yo abriré la puerta. – Dijo Wallace adelantándose.

-Al menos díganme, ¿por qué estamos en el Castillo de los Himemiya? – Preguntó Yanniel confundida.

-Deja de hacer preguntas y camina. – Replicó Nene ligeramente exasperada de todos los cuestionamientos de Yanniel.

-Pe-Pero… - Murmuró Yanniel.

-Ya llegamos Yanie. – Interrumpió Wallace abriendo la puerta del Castillo para que todos entraran.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Yanniel mirando la entrada principal adornada con ligeras serpentinas y globos. - ¿Qué es…? –

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, YANNIEL! – Exclamaron todos saliendo de su escondite.

-¡Wahh! ¡¿Chicos?! – Exclamó sorprendida Yanniel mirándolos. - ¿Todos ustedes…? –

-¡Sí! Estuvimos todo el día preparando tu fiesta sorpresa. – Explicó Takato sonriente.

-Jamás nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños. – Dijo Sthefany con una sonrisa.

-Chicos… - Murmuró alegre Yanniel. – Muchas gracias. –

-No tienes nada que agradecer. – Dijo Taiki mirándola.

-Porque todos somos amigos, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Yuri sonriente.

-¡Sí! – Asintió Yanniel, luego analizó la habitación con detenimiento para darse cuenta de algo. - ¿Eh? ¿No están aquí Dai-chan y Hika-chan? –

-Bueno, eso… - Dijo Takuya.

-Los verás más tarde. – Prosiguió Samantha sonriéndole.

-Ven conmigo, debes ir a cambiarte. – Dijo Kari tomando a Yanniel de la mano.

-¿Otra vez? – Preguntó en un puchero.

-Sí, ahora camina. – Dijo empujándola hacia una habitación cerca de las escaleras.

-¡A-Ah~! ¡Espera, Kari-chan! – Exclamó Yanniel, estaba cansada de ser empujada por todos.

-Bien, ustedes también deberían ir a cambiarse. – Dijo Kouji mirando a los 5.

-Sí. – Asintieron caminando hacia otra habitación.

 **[…]**

-¡Kya~! ¡Te queda muy bien, Yanniel-chan! – Exclamó Kari mirando a la recién salida del cuarto.

-¿E-Enserio? – Murmuró apenada Yanniel, estaba usando un vestido estilo princesa de mangas corta suelta azul claro con un encaje blanco de adorno sobre las mangas y dos moños azules uniéndolos al vestido, debajo de los pechos empezaba otra tela más gruesa de color azul con bordes azules oscuro que se extendía hasta los tobillos abierto en campana, un listón grueso azul transparente adornaba la parte media del vestido y era sostenido con unos moños hecho de listones delgados azules zafiro, en la parte del estómago habían dos moños pequeños azules y la parte interior del vestido era color blanco que se unía a una tela azul transparente y en la parte superior del vestido había un zafiro con borde de plata adornado el vestido, el cabello de Yanniel estaba suelto y usaba una diadema azul con una gema azul zafiro en forma de corazón con un borde de plata, en su cuello había un collar de encaje azul transparente, usaba zapatillas azules claro de tacón bajo y guantes hasta los codos blancos con encajes azules transparente. – Yo siento que me veo rara… -

-¡No, para nada! ¡Te ves perfecta! – Exclamó Kari emocionada. - ¡Hikari-neesan tenía razón, te queda a la perfección! –

-¿Eh? ¿Hika-chan lo eligió? – Preguntó confundida.

-No solo lo eligió, ella lo hizo especialmente para ti. – Respondió Kari.

-Hika-chan… - Murmuró sonriente.

-Bueno, vamos al salón, todos te esperan. – Dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándosela consigo al Salón Principal.

 **[…]**

Las puertas se abrieron en par y mostraron a Yanniel vistiendo como una verdadera Princesa, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y dirigieron su vista a la sorprendida castaña, quien observaba fijamente cada detalle de la habitación. El salón era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos sus amigos y sus digimons estuvieran ahí, en el centro había una alfombra roja que iba desde ella hasta el otro extremo de la habitación donde había dos escalones y un altar. Al final de la alfombra estaban Takuya, Kouji, Samantha, Hikari junto al altar, debajo de los dos escalones estaban Ukyo y Hikaru junto a Kouichi, Yamato, Megumi y Alice. Todos vestían trajes típicos de Princesas y Príncipes, los tres herederos de los reinos usaban sus respectivas coronas mientras que Hikari usaba la corona de Princesa Real del Digimundo.

-Chicos… - Murmuró sorprendida. - ¿Eh? ¿Hikaru-kun y Ukyo-chan también están aquí? –

-Buen día a todos. – Comenzó Hikari con una sonrisa dando un paso al frente. – Los hemos reunido aquí hoy, 22 de Abril, para felicitar a una chica que, a pesar de ser una humana, ha demostrado tener mucho valor, coraje, fuerza y determinación para enfrentarse cara a cara contra la muerte en incontables ocasiones para ayudar a defender este mundo que tanto significa para todos nosotros. –

-Hika-chan… - Murmuró Yanniel sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Y bien, ahora proseguimos a presentar a las personas que nos acompañan hoy para presenciar un evento importante para nuestro mundo. – Dijo Hikari mirando a los chicos.

-Mi nombre es Ishida Yamato, soy primo de la actual Princesa de Shou Seisakoku y vengo a representar al pueblo. –

-Mi nombre es Kimura Kouichi, soy hermano del actual Príncipe de Dai Makoku y vengo a representar al pueblo. –

-Mi nombre es Kanbara Megumi, soy prima del actual Príncipe de Dai Seisakoku y vengo a representar al pueblo. –

-Mi nombre es Kurusugawa Alice, soy hermana de la actual Princesa de Shin Makoku y vengo a representar al pueblo. –

-Mi nombre es Himemiya Akane, soy la actual Princesa de Shou Seisakoku, el Reino de la Oscuridad. – Dijo Samantha dando un paso al frente.

-Mi nombre es Minamoto Kouji, soy el actual Príncipe de Dai Makoku, el Reino de la Luz. – Dijo Kouji dando un paso al frente.

-Mi nombre es Kanbara Takuya, soy el actual Príncipe de Dai Seisakoku, el Reino del Fuego. – Dijo Takuya dando un paso al frente.

-Mi nombre es Kurusugawa Izumi, soy la actual Princesa de Shin Makoku, el Reino de la Vida. – Dijo Hikari dando un paso al frente. – Con el proceso legal realizado y las autorizaciones de los 8 representantes de los 4 reinos que forman nuestro mundo yo, la actual Princesa heredera de la corona del Digimundo, nombro a Scruce Yanniel como Princesa Real del Digimundo por un día. -

-¡¿Q-Qué…?! – Exclamó Yanniel asombrada de aquellas palabras. - ¡¿Pri-Princesa por un día?! –

-Ahora, Yanniel-san, acércate. – Pidió Hikari sonriéndole.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró la castaña aún sin creerlo.

-¡Vamos, ya muévete! – Exclamó Rika irritada.

-¡S-Sí! – Exclamó Yanniel nerviosa corriendo hacia Hikari.

-Tranquilízate, Rika-san… - Murmuró Ken con una gota en la cabeza.

-Hi-Hika-chan… - Murmuró Yanniel aún sin creerlo. – Y-Yo… -

-No tienes que decir nada Yanie-chan. – Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba la corona. – Yo, la Princesa Kurusugawa Izumi, te cedo la corona del Digimundo por las próximas 24 horas, reconociendo que actuarás de manera responsable ante este puesto. – Dijo poniendo la corona en la cabeza de Yanniel. – Ahora puedes levantar el rostro, Princesa Yanniel. –

-Hika-chan…yo…etto…no-no sé qué decir… - Murmuró Yanniel nerviosa. – Todo esto parece…tan irreal… -

-Una vez me dijiste que te gustaría saber qué se siente ser Princesa. – Interrumpió Hikari. – Te estoy dando la oportunidad de averiguarlo por ti misma. –

-Hika-chan… -

-¡Ahora, que venga el guardaespaldas de Y-chan! – Exclamó Hikaru entusiasmado.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Yanniel confundida. - ¿Guardaespaldas? –

-Sí. – Asintió Hikari sonriente.

-¿Quién es…? – Murmuró Yanniel confundida, pero se calló cuando vio a cierto pelirrojo entrar. - ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Da-Dai-chan?! –

-Hola, feliz cumpleaños, Yan-chan. – Dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa acercándose a ella. Estaba usando un traje de Príncipe similar al de Kouichi, Yamato, Takuya y Kouji, pero el suyo era de color guindo con negro. – Estaré a tu servicio las próximas 24 horas como tu guardaespaldas. –

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? –

-Sí. – Asintió sonriente.

-Muchas gracias…no sé cómo agradecerles todo esto…estoy muy feliz… - Dijo Yanniel sonriéndoles.

-No lo agradezcas. – Dijo Hikari mirándola.

-Ahora sal y disfruta tu reinado, Y-chan. – Dijo Ukyo sonriéndole.

-¡Sí! – Asintió ella. – Vamos, Dai-chan. –

-Te sigo, Yan-chan. – Dijo tomándole la mano para salir corriendo con ella.

-Espero no arrepentirme de permitir esto… - Murmuró Alice soltando un suspiro resignada.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. – Dijo Takato tratando de calmarla.

-Eso espero… - Repitió Alice.

-Confiemos en Yanniel-san y en Hikari-san. – Sugirió Taiki.

-Sí, sí. – Murmuró Alice mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Bien! Daisuke se encargará de ella las siguientes tres horas. – Dijo Megumi mirando a los demás.

-Es hora de preparar la fiesta principal. – Dijo Sora mirándolos.

-¡Manos a la obra, entonces! – Exclamó Hikari quitándose el vestido que llevaba, quedándose con uno de maid color rosa que llevaba debajo.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes eso puesto? – Preguntó Ken mirándola.

-Mejor dicho, ¿por qué llevas eso puesto? – Corrigió Yamato mirándola con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas. – Interrumpió Sthefany.

-Es hora de trabajar. – Continuó Miyako.

-¡SI! – Exclamaron todos al unísono.

 **[…]**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer, Yan-chan? – Preguntó Daisuke mirándola.

-Etto…en realidad no se me ocurre nada. – Dijo con una risita nerviosa. – Todo fue tan rápido que nunca me puse a pensar qué me gustaría hacer si llegase a ser Princesa. –

-Ya veo…bueno, entonces caminemos por ahí. – Sugirió Daisuke.

-Sí, está bien. – Asintió Yanniel comenzando a caminar junto a Daisuke a la ciudad central de Shou Seisakoku.

-El traje de Princesa te queda bien. – Dijo Daisuke mirándola de reojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo-Lo dices enserio…? – Dijo bajando la mirada ruborizada.

-Sí, el azul se ve bien en ti. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gra-Gracias, Dai-chan. – Dijo ella mirándolo de reojo sonriente con sus mejillas sonrojadas. – Esa ropa también te sienta muy bien. –

-¿Enserio lo crees? – Preguntó Daisuke mirándose. – Yo siento que parezco payaso. –

-No, te queda bien. – Respondió Yanniel con una risita. – Pareces un príncipe de verdad. –

-¿De verdad? Gracias. – Dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa.

-No es nada. – Respondió Yanniel con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, démonos prisa. – Dijo Daisuke tomándole la mano antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Wah! ¡E-Espera, Dai-chan~! – Exclamó siendo jalada por el chico. - ¡¿Por qué todos me arrastran?! –

 _El tiempo pasó volando cuando Dai-chan y yo llegamos a la ciudad...Sam-chan había organizado un festival el día de hoy, así que al ver la corona todos me permitían participar en los juegos que quisiera sin tener que pagar… ¡Fue muy divertido! Pero cuando el reloj marcó las 8 Dai-chan me tomó de la mano me llevó de regreso al Castillo Himemiya repentinamente._

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, YANNIEL-HIME! – Exclamaron todos cuando Yanniel y Daisuke entraron al salón principal.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yanniel! – Exclamó Floramon saltando a los brazos de la castaña.

-¡Floramon! – Exclamó Yanniel abrazándola. - ¡Gracias! –

-¡Felicidades! – Dijeron los demás digimons al unísono.

-Gracias a todos. – Dijo Yanniel sonriente.

-¡Bien, comencemos la fiesta! – Exclamaron Takuya, Tagiru, Hirokazu, Hikaru y Taichi al unisón.

-Que críos… - Murmuraron Rika, Sthefany, Kiriha, Kouji y Yamato al unísono.

-Chicos…muchas gracias por todo. – Dijo Yanniel sonriéndoles.

-Anda Yan-chan, comencemos tu fiesta. – Dijo Daisuke tomándola de la mano.

-¡Sí! – Asintió ella.

-Vaya, vaya, que hermoso. – Dijo una voz femenina que atrajo la atención de todos. – Las fiestas siempre me han gustado, pero solo cuando yo soy el centro de atención. –

-¡Airi-nee…! – Dijo Hikari furiosa.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Airi?! – Exclamó Alice molesta.

-¿Oh? ¿Acaso no estoy invitada? Pero si soy más que esos tres herederos mediocres juntos. – Respondió Airi burlona.

-¡Gente como tú no es bienvenida en mi Reino! – Exclamó Samantha.

-¡Sal del Reino de Sam-nee! – Exclamó Yamato mirándola.

-Ah…que mal, y yo que había traído invitados conmigo. – Dijo Airi tronando sus dedos.

-Himari Sara, aquí. – Dijo apareciendo al lado derecho de Airi.

-Nanakura Kurohime, aquí. – Dijo apareciendo al lado izquierdo de Airi.

-Sorabe Nami, aquí. – Dijo apareciendo al lado de Sara.

-Hibakura Tsubaki, aquí. – Dijo apareciendo al lado de Kurohime.

-Sawanaga Natsumi, aquí. – Dijo apareciendo junto a Nami.

-Ayamoto Aki, aquí. – Dijo apareciendo junto a Tsubaki.

-Wamaga Lixto, aquí. – Dijo apareciendo al lado de Natsumi.

-Himamoto Kaito, aquí. – Dijo apareciendo al lado de Aki.

-Kanazawa Yuuto, aquí. – Dijo apareciendo al lado de Lixto.

-Matsuki Tsubasa, aquí. – Dijo apareciendo detrás de Airi.

-Nii-sama… - Murmuró Takato mirando a Tsubasa.

-Lixto-niisan… - Murmuró Megumi mirando al peligris.

-Hola, Megumi-san. – Dijo Lixto con una sonrisa.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Takato. – Dijo Tsubasa viéndolo.

-¡Maldición…! – Exclamó Sthefany molesta.

-¡Vamos! – Exclamó Taichi sacando su digivice.

- _¡EVOLUTION! –_ Exclamaron Los niños elegidos.

 _-¡Agumon Digivolt a…Greymon! –_

 _-¡Gabumon Digivolt a…Garurumon! –_

 _-¡Biyomon Digivolt a…Birdramon! –_

 _-¡Palmon Digivolt a…Togemon! –_

 _-¡Patamon Digivolt a…Angemon! –_

 _-¡V-mon Digivolt a…XV-mon! –_

 _-¡Wormmon Digivolt a…Stingmon! –_

 _-¡Hawkmon Digivolt a…Aquilamon! –_

 _-¡Kickmon Digivolt a…Maxckimon! –_

 _¡Floramon Digivolt a…Kiwimon! –_

 _-¡Terriermon Digivolt a…Gargomon! –_

 _-¡Watermon Digivolt a…Icedramon! –_

 _-¡Firemon Digivolt a…Lavadramon! -_

 _-¡Cambio de carta! ¡Evolution! –_ Exclamaron los Tamers al unísono.

 _-¡Renamon Digivolt a…Kyubimon! –_

 _-¡Guilmon Digivolt a…Growlmon! –_

 _-¡Terriermon Digivolt a…Gargomon! –_

 _-¡Evemon Digivolt a…Kurusumon! –_

 _-¡Guadromon Digivolt a…Andromon! –_

 _-_ ¡Shoutmon! ¡Ballistamon! ¡Dorulumon! ¡Starmons! _¡Digixros!_ –

 _-_ ¡Mervamon! ¡Sparrowmon! _¡Digixros! –_

-¡Mailbirdramon! ¡Greymon! _¡Digixros! –_

 _-¡DIGIXROS! ¡Shoutmon X4!-_

 _-¡DIGIXROS! ¡Jet Mervamon! –_

 _-¡DIGXROS! ¡MetalGreymon! –_

- _¡Digispirit Digivolt a…BurningGreymon! –_

 _-¡Digispirit Digivolt a…Kendogarurumon! –_

 _-¡Digispirit Digivolt a…Utamon! –_

 _-¡Digispirit Digivolt a…Birdmon! –_

-¡Yo no necesito transformarme para pelear contigo! – Exclamó Hikari. - _¡Tsukina! –_ Su espada apareció en su mano segundos antes de que se lanzara contra Airi.

- _¡Akuro! –_ Exclamó Airi apareciendo una espada en su mano. – Tan impulsiva como siempre, Izumi. –

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que arruinar la fiesta de Yanie-chan?! – Exclamó Hikari furiosa atacándola. - ¡No te lo perdonaré! –

-¡Hikari-chan, espera! – Exclamó Ken tratando de detenerla.

-¡No se metan! – Exclamó Tsubaki pateando a Ken. - _¡Yod!_ y… _¡Ho no Shuraizuchi! –_

 _-¡Ooube no Senazuchi! –_ Exclamó Nami. - _¡Zero! –_

 _-¡Izuhara no Tamazuchi!_ – Exclamó Natsumi. - _¡Gabriel, Raphael! –_

 _-¡Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi!_ – Exclamó Sara. - _¡Aleph! –_

 _-¡Hi no Ashinazuchi!_ – Exclamó Kurohime. - _¡Dalet! –_

 _-¡Take no Yamikazuchi! –_ Exclamó Aki. - _¡Allen! –_

 _-¡Tsu No Sekamizuchi! –_ Exclamó Lixto. - _¡Gero! –_

 _-¡Yokusemi No Misuchi! –_ Exclamó Kaito. - _¡Dorum! –_

 _-¡Mokushiroku no Shizuchi! –_ Exclamó Yuuto. - _¡Vesta! –_

 _-Take no Yasukunazuchi. –_ Dijo Tsubasa mirando a Takato. - _¡Chrono!_ – Exclamó corriendo a atacar a Takato con su espada.

 _-¡Totzuka! –_ Exclamó Takato apareciendo su espada para defenderse.

 _-¡Sugari no Ontachi!_ – Exclamó Ukyo apareciendo una espada gris. - ¡No les perdonaré que arruinaran la fiesta de Y-chan! – Gritó atacando a Nami.

 _-_ ¡Yo tampoco los perdonaré! – Exclamó Hikaru. - _¡Yata no Sujin!_ – Una espada café apareció en sus manos y rápidamente se balanceó contra Kaito.

 _-_ Chicos… - Murmuró Yanniel viéndolos pelear.

 _-_ ¡Tú eres mía! – Exclamó Ninemon saltando hacia Yanniel.

 _-_ ¡Ah! – Exclamó Yanniel viéndola.

 _-¡Tornado Aullido Explosivo! –_ Exclamó Kurusumon defendiendo a Yanniel. - ¡No te lo permitiré, Ninemon! –

 _-_ ¡No te metas, nee-sama! – Exclamó Ninemon comenzando a pelear contra Kurusumon.

 _-_ ¡Desháganse de la mocosa con la corona! – Exclamó Airi mientras luchaba contra Hikari.

 _-_ ¡Sí! – Respondieron todos los Orochis (exceptuando a Tsubasa).

 _-¡Kusanagi! –_ Exclamó Daisuke apareciendo su espada. - ¡Yo te protegeré, Yan-chan! –

 _-_ Veamos qué puede hacer un humano como tú. – Dijo Kurohime lanzándose sobre Daisuke.

 _-_ ¡No permitiré que lastimen a Yan-chan! – Exclamó defendiéndose del ataque.

-Chicos… - Murmuró Yanniel. – No peleen…ya deténganse… -

- _¡Flower Blizzard! –_

 _-¡Fire Shower! –_ Los ataques de Birdmon y Sara colapsaron entre sí.

 _-_ Por favor… - Murmuró Yanniel retrocediendo un paso.

 _-¡9 Filos! ¡Atack! –_

 _-¡7 Estacas del Purgatorio! –_ Los ataques de Hikari y Airi colapsaron entre sí.

 _-¡Moon Blast! –_

 _-¡Time Darkness! –_ Los ataques de Takato y Tsubasa colapsaron.

 _-_ ¡YA DETENGANSE! – Exclamó Yanniel cubriéndose los oídos.

-¿Yanie-chan? – murmuró Hikari mirando de reojo a la castaña.

Airi aprovechó eso para darle cuatro golpes seguidos con su espada a Hikari para patearla con fuerza hacia arriba, elevándose rápidamente para golpearla fuertemente lanzándola hacia el suelo con tanta potencia que terminó estrellándose en el piso, quebrándolo y levantando una cortina de humo.

-¡HIKARI! – Exclamó Ken corriendo hacia el lugar.

-¡Izumi! – Exclamó Kurusumon tratando de ir hacia ella, pero Ninemon la mordió del cuello y la lanzó con fuerza contra la pared.

-¡WAAHHH~! – Fue un grito que atrajo a todos.

-¡¿Yan-chan?! – Exclamó Daisuke girándose hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el grito, viendo que Airi tenía a Yanniel sujetada del cabello con su espada en el cuello de la chica. - ¡Yan-chan! –

-No te acerques o la mato. – Amenazó Airi con una mirada seria. – Ya estoy harta de estos juegos de niños, ahora todos se detendrán si no quieren que la mate. –

-Yanniel… - Murmuró Kiwimon mirándola.

-Y-chan… - Dijo Ukyo mirándola fijamente.

-Ahora, los Sacerdotisos, suelten sus espadas. – Ordenó Airi. - ¡Dije ahora! –

Ukyo y Hikaru se miraron fijamente y dejaron caer sus espadas al igual que Takato, Daisuke miró esto y no pudo evitar sentirse impotente, Airi repitió su orden haciendo que el pelirrojo la soltara de mala gana.

-Bien, ahora todos arrodíllense. – Ordenó mirándolos, ganándose una mirada desafiante de todos. - ¡Dije, todos de rodillas! – Exclamó pateando a Yanniel en la espalda haciéndola caer de rodillas siendo sujetada del cabello aún, el cual Airi apretaba con fuerza. - ¡Ahora! – Repitió poniendo su espada en el cuello de la castaña nuevamente.

-¡Me duele…! – Dijo Yanniel sintiendo como su cuello era estirado a causa de que Airi sujetaba con fuerza su cabello.

-¡Yan-chan…! – Exclamó Daisuke queriendo acercarse.

-¡Un paso más y le corto el cuello! – Amenazó Airi apretando su espada contra el cuello de Yanniel. - ¡Ahora arrodíllense ante mí! –

-No lo hagan… - Murmuró Yanniel adolorida.

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó Airi pateándola nuevamente.

-¡Ay! – Exclamó Yanniel. – Chicos…no… -

-Está bien. – Dijo Daisuke interrumpiéndola mientras agachaba la mirada y se arrodillaba lentamente. – Ahora deja en paz a Yan-chan… -

-Daisuke… - Murmuró Ken mirándolo y después le siguió.

Todos miraron esto y comenzaron a arrodillarse frustrados ante la situación, Airi comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante tal acto, haciendo que Yanniel se sintiera culpable de lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo, pudo ver cómo los Orochis comenzaban a maltratarlos como si de perros callejeros se tratasen, dirigió su mirada a Hikari que seguía inconsciente en el suelo y se mordió el labio inferior.

- _"No puedo permitir que esto siga así…tengo que hacer algo…" –_ Pensó apretando su puño. - _¡Kurayami! –_ Exclamó apareciendo su espada en su mano y en un rápido movimiento la blandió una vez cortando su cabello para liberarse de la sorprendida Airi, quien había bajado la guardia. - ¡No toques a mis amigos! – Gritó y su símbolo de Sacerdotisa brilló intensamente cegándolos a todos.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró Airi apretando sus ojos con fuerza. – No puedo…ver nada. –

-¿Qué es…esto? – Murmuró Yanniel confundida, la gema principal de la corona en su cabeza comenzó a brillar junto a su símbolo y en su espalda aparecieron dos alas blancas y su espada se fortificó, la castaña la tomó con firmeza y apuntó hacia los Orochis. - _¡Divine Gate! –_ Exclamó y a su alrededor aparecieron 12 esferas de luz, las cuales comenzaron a disparar contra los Orochis explotando al instante como si de bombas se tratase.

-¡No lo permitiré…! – Exclamó Airi saltando hacia ella a pesar de la fuerte luz.

-¡No te perdonaré! – Exclamó Yanniel tomando su espada y volando hacia ella. - _¡Ange Light! –_ Su cuerpo rápidamente se envolvió en luz y con gran velocidad golpeó a Airi tres veces dañándola, cuando la luz desapareció rápidamente la golpeó con su espada tumbándola en el suelo.

-Maldición… - Murmuró Airi desapareciendo del lugar, los Orochis vieron esto y rápidamente la siguieron.

-Se acabó. – Murmuró Yanniel descendiendo al suelo, una vez lo tocó el resplandor desapareció y tanto la corona como su símbolo dejaron de brillar y sus alas desaparecieron dejando una lluvia de plumas blancas que comenzaron a curar a sus amigos. - ¿Qué fue eso? –

-El poder de la Reina de la Vida. – Dijo Hikari levantándose y caminando hacia ella.

-¡Hika-chan! – Exclamó Yanniel aliviada. - ¿A qué te refieres con el poder de la Reina de la vida? -

–El poder de la familia real no está en la sangre, sino en su corazón. – Explicó Hikari acercándose a ella. – Y la gema en la corona está hecha con el núcleo del Digimundo, en otras palabras, el corazón de todo este mundo. –

-¿Eh? ¿El corazón? –

-Sí, la persona que reine este mundo debe ser de corazón puro para que pueda darle una vida tranquila y pacífica a cada ser que lo habita. – Prosiguió Hikari sonriéndole. – Tú demostraste que eres una digna heredera, así que el Digimundo te prestó su poder para que defendieras a tu pueblo. –

-¿Yo? – Murmuró Yanniel sin creerlo.

-Sí, tú. – Respondió Hikari sonriente. – Felicidades, hiciste un buen trabajo, Princesa Yanie-chan. –

-Hika-chan… ¡Gracias! – Exclamó abrazándola.

-¡Felicidades, Y-chan! – Exclamó Hikaru abrazándolas.

-¡Lo hiciste bien, Y-chan! – Exclamó Ukyo abrazándolos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, amigos! – Respondió Yanniel sonriendo.

 **[…]**

-Yan-chan. – La llamó Daisuke recostado en la cama, su camisa estaba un poco desabotonada y estaba descalzo.

-¿Qu-Qué pasa, Dai-chan? – Preguntó Yanniel con sus mejillas rosadas girándose a verlo, ella estaba usando un vestido de seda rosa claro con encajes blancos y con algunos tablones en la parte baja, estaba descalza y su cabello corto estaba atado en una cola con un listón.

-La ropa de Hikari-san te queda muy bien. – Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo-Lo crees? Siento que me queda muy grande… - Respondió Yanniel mirándose en el espejo.

-Para nada, te sienta bien. – Repitió el chico sonriéndole. – Y tu cabello se ve lindo. –

-Eso es porque Mimi-san me ayudó a emparejarlo. – Respondió la castaña tocando su cabello lentamente mientras aquellos recuerdos volvían a su mente, haciendo que agachara la mirada decaída.

Daisuke notó la expresión de la castaña y rápidamente se puso de pie para abrazarla por la espalda con sutileza y una sonrisa cálida.

-Está bien, Yan-chan. – Dijo abrazándola con fuerza. – Eres muy linda con el cabello corto. –

-¿Realmente…realmente lo crees, Dai-chan? – Preguntó Yanniel viéndolo por el reflejo del espejo.

-Sí, eres hermosa tal y como estás. – Respondió el pelirrojo con seguridad.

-Dai-chan… - Murmuró ella sonriéndole. – Gracias, Dai-chan. – Dijo dándole un beso en los labios. – Te amo. –

-Sí, yo también te amo. – Respondió él sonriéndole. – Ahora vayamos a dormir. –

-Sí. – Asintió Yanniel siguiéndolo hasta la cama enorme, recostándose al lado del pelirrojo.

 _A pesar de las dificultades que hubo durante la fiesta la pasé muy bien, todos mis amigos se esforzaron para darme el mejor cumpleaños y se los agradezco mucho…no importa lo que pase, puedo estar tranquila porque todos ellos están conmigo._

 _Solo con eso soy feliz…más que nadie en el mundo._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Ok, tardé más de lo esperado... ¡PERO AL FIN LO ACABE! *WWWWWWWW* Ah sí... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KARLI-NEE! *WWWWW* Aquí tu regalo prometido, tardé mucho y el final fue horrible, pero espero que te haya gustado al menos la comedia (? agradezco a Hasumin-Chan porque me ayudó a escribir *w* esperamos que te haya gustado *w***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	13. Porque te Quiero -For Hasumin-Chan-

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL! Extra Season**

 **Mini-Especial 5: "Porque te Quiero"**

-¡¿Qué a ti qué?! – Exclamó Kurumi totalmente incrédula.

-¡Cállate, cállate! – Gritó Tio cubriéndole la boca totalmente sonrojada. - ¡Prometiste no gritar! –

-¡Pero…! – Exclamó Kurumi quitándose la mano de Tio de la boca. - ¿Es enserio? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pasó? –

-¡Y yo qué sé! – Exclamó Tio tapándose el rostro avergonzada. – Creo…creo que fue desde el día del festival… -

-¿Festival…? – Murmuró Kurumi confundida.

-Sí… - Asintió Tio.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¿Zeon? – Dijo Tio un tanto confundida cuando Zeon se acuclilló frente a ella._

 _-Esto queda entre nosotros. – Murmuró un tanto avergonzado._

 _Zeon sujetó a Tio de los brazos y la besó con torpeza, Tio se quedó en shock sin entender lo que sucedía, pero poco a poco comenzó a corresponder al sentir cálidos los labios del peligris. Varias explosiones comenzaron a escucharse en el cielo y los fuegos artificiales hicieron su aparición._

 _Zeon se separó de los labios de Tio a los pocos segundos y se miraron durante unos momentos a los ojos tratando de entender la situación…ambos, en silencio, se pusieron de pie y admiraron los fuegos artificiales sin dirigirse la mirada._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

Tio se sonrojó al recordar aquél momento, ese momento que ambos habían jurado mantener en secreto. Después de aquél día su relación con Zeon siguió siendo la misma, como si nada hubiera pasado…pero ella no había podido olvidarlo nunca, y antes de darse cuenta había terminado enamorándose del gemelo de Gash, se negó rotundamente esa idea, pero después de que los cuatro fueran a un viaje a Fuuga juntos terminó aceptando la realidad…ella amaba a Zeon.

-Ya veo…terminó gustándote Zeon después de que fuera a buscarte cuando te perdiste. – Dijo Kurumi desconociendo la verdadera causa.

-¡Dios! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! – Gruñó Tio tomándose el cabello frustrada. – Si se entera se reirá de mí y me lanzará por la ventana, ¡no puedo dejar que se entere jamás! –

Kurumi soltó una risita divertida. – Vamos Tio, no es tan malo. –

-¡Estamos hablando de Zeon! ¡De Zeon! ¡Es un maldito hielo podrido! – Exclamó Tio frustrada. - ¡¿Realmente tienes la cara de decir "no es tan malo"?! –

-Entiendo que Zeon no es el "Romeo" que esperas. – Respondió Kurumi con tranquilidad. – Pero no es tan malo como todos piensan, créeme, soy quien mejor lo conoce. –

-¿A sí? – Preguntó sin creerlo, Kurumi asintió. - ¿Y en qué te basas para afirmar eso? –

-Bueno…hemos estado juntos desde hace más de 10 años… - Explicó sonrojándose ligeramente. - ¿Realmente crees que sólo hemos tenido "una simple amistad"? –

-Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que…que Zeon y tú…? – Preguntó atónita.

-No fue la gran cosa, pero…sucedió. – Respondió desviando la mirada. – Por eso te digo que Zeon no es el hielo que todos creen. –

-Pero eso sólo es contigo. – Interrumpió Tio cruzando los brazos. – Y de cualquier manera, al hielo andante le gustas tú. –

-¿Sabes por qué? – Preguntó Kurumi confundiéndola.

-¿Uh? No. – Respondió Tio confundida.

-Porque soy la única chica que se atrevió a tratarlo. – Respondió Kurumi sonriéndole. – Sólo hay una forma de llegar a su corazón, y es demostrándole que realmente quieres estar a su lado sin importar su forma podrida de ser o su pasado. –

-Pero…no sé…no sé si pueda… - Murmuró Tio dudosa.

-Si realmente quieres estar con él…debes intentarlo. – Respondió Kurumi levantándose del sillón. – Pero si quieres callar todo como lo hiciste con Gash, entonces hazlo. –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Tio mirándola.

-Si necesitas ayuda, sabes dónde encontrarme. – Dijo Kurumi antes de caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Tio confundida.

-Tengo que ir a una reunión con Gash dentro de 10 minutos. – Respondió sonriéndole. – Nos vemos. –

-Sí… - Asintió viéndola irse. - ¿Y ahora qué hago? –

 ** _Si realmente quieres estar con él…debes intentarlo. Pero si quieres callar todo como lo hiciste con Gash, entonces hazlo._**

Tio hizo una mueca al recordar aquellas palabras. – Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Kurumi… - Murmuró con un puchero.

 ** _Pero si quieres callar todo como lo hiciste con Gash, entonces hazlo._**

Tio apretó sus puños frustrada, realmente quería gritarle a Zeon en toda su amargada cara que lo amaba, que quería ser más que su "amiga", pero habían dos grandes obstáculos que se lo impedían…el primero era su orgullo, su "tsunderismo", haber intentado declarársele a Gash le había dejado más que claro que ella simplemente NO podía declararse sin volverse un mar de nerviosismo y terminar ahorcando casi a muerte al chico. Y el segundo…era su desconfianza. Dudaba de sí misma, de su belleza, de su forma de ser, de ella…no era sorpresa que Zeon estuviera interesado en Kurumi, la mayoría (exceptuando a Gash) lo habían supuesto después de descubrir su pasado, pero ahora la misma Kurumi le había confesado que ellos dos habían tenido algo más que una simple amistad. En el fondo sabía que al peligris le gustaba Kurumi. ¿Y cómo no estaría enamorado de ella? Kurumi era linda, era femenina, era dulce, amable, tierna y noble… ¿Y qué era ella? Una simple chica de un clan de Saika que nadie tomaría enserio jamás. No era linda, femenina o tierna como Kurumi, a ella nada le salía bien… ¿Cómo podría gustarle a Zeon, el egocéntrico y arrogante príncipe del Makai con más confianza en sí mismo que ningún otro mamodo, siendo como era? ¿Realmente alguien como ese príncipe…se fijaría en alguien como ella?

-Agh… ¿Por qué Zeon? ¿Por qué? – Se preguntó frustrada sentándose en el sillón nuevamente.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¿Y quién dijo que soy tú amigo? – Murmuró Zeon un poco irritado._

 _-Kurumi, claro está. – Dijo Tio. – Ella me pidió que fuera tu amiga, así que eso trato de hacer. –_

 _-Tsk, ella no es nadie para decirle a la gente que sea mi amigo. – Dijo irritado._

 _-Kurumi lo hace por ti, idiota. – Dijo Tio mirándolo de reojo. – Se preocupa de que te sientas solo cuando ella no está contigo, y tiene razón al hacer eso, después de todo ahora que ya te dejó por Gash sufrirás bastante. –_

 _-¡Cállate! Lo que Kurumi y Gash hagan no me interesa. – Exclamó desviando la mirada. – Si quieren irse juntos, por mí está bien. –_

 _Tio soltó una risita divertida. – Eso dices para mantener tu imagen, pero yo sé muy bien que si eso pasara estarías muy decaído. –_

 _-¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso? – Preguntó sin mirarla._

 _-Porque eres igual que yo. – Respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica._

 _-¿Y eso que significa? – Preguntó confundido ante su afirmación._

 _-Porque yo tampoco puedo confiar tan fácil en la gente, y aunque no lo diga en voz alta, cuando las únicas personas que considero mis amigos se van me siento muy triste. – Afirmó Tio algo nostálgica. – Tú solamente confías en Dufaux, en Gash y en Kurumi…y si ellos dos se fueran juntos y te abandonaran, estoy segura de que también te sentirías triste. –_

 _-Tsk, que molesta. – Murmuró desviando la mirada._

 _-Supongo que tengo razón. – Dijo soltando una risita._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

-Si Gash y Kurumi se fueran juntos, Zeon estaría triste…pero si él se fuera con Kurumi…yo estaría triste. – Murmuró recostándose en el sillón mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. – Kurumi dejó todo por Gash, incluso a Zeon… ¿Por qué yo no tengo esa confianza? ¿Por qué? –

 ** _Si realmente quieres estar con él…debes intentarlo._**

Tio mantuvo silencios unos minutos, reflexionando detenidamente sobre todo lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Poco después se sentó en el sillón y se levantó decidida.

-No, Kurumi tiene razón…si realmente lo quiero, debo intentarlo. – Dijo para sí misma. – No dejaré que suceda lo mismo que pasó con Gash…no dejaré ir a Zeon también… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? – Se preguntó a sí misma confundida. - ¡Ya sé! – Exclamó saliendo emocionada de la sala de visitas, corriendo por el pasillo sin borrar su entusiasmo.

 **[…]**

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado…? – Le susurró Zeon a Kurumi, su rostro mostraba aburrición eterna y frustración.

-Como 4 horas… - Respondió Kurumi en un susurro, su rostro reflejaba sueño y agotamiento.

-Maldita sea… - Murmuró Zeon dejando caer su rostro sobre la mesa. – Si esto sigue así, moriré… -

-U-Unu…entonces… - Murmuró Gash nervioso leyendo unos papeles en sus manos.

-¡Tome una decisión, Majestad! – Exclamó exasperado el general Kyushuu de Suiko al borde de la locura. - ¡Lleva dos horas y media leyendo el tratado y no ha tomado una decisión! –

-Vamos, vamos… - Dijo el general Surei de Fuuga tratando de tranquilizarlo. – El rey solo… -

-¡MALDITA SEA GASH, SOLO FIRMA EL MALDITO TRATADO! – Gritó Zeon al borde de la locura, Kurumi inconscientemente alejó su silla del mamodo al notar el aura negativa que lo rodeaba, sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que el príncipe comenzara a lanzar Zakerugas por todos lados.

-Unu…de-de acuerdo… - Murmuró Gash temblando de miedo, firmando los papeles.

-¡AL FIN! – Exclamó Zeon levantándose de su silla.

-Y ahora, estos son los requisitos que Fuuga solicita para continuar con las producciones en los campos. – Dijo Surei dándole unos papeles a Gash.

-Unu, los revisaré. – Dijo Gash comenzándolos a leer.

-¡POR UN DEMONIO! – Gruñó Zeon sentándose nuevamente. – Es tu hermano…no lo mates, no lo mates…ya quisiste hacerlo una vez, ahora son una familia y se quieren… - Murmuró para sí mismo golpeando su frente contra la mesa tratando de contener sus ganas de matar a Gash.

-Gash…date prisa… - Murmuró Kurumi temblando ligeramente al ver el aura que Zeon desprendía.

-¡Zeon! – Gritó Tio abriendo la puerta de la sala alegremente, tenía en sus manos un hermoso cupcake de chocolate y fresas, una sonrisa enorme estaba dibujada en su rostro. – Cociné este cupcake para ti, espero que te… - Su felicidad se apagó al ver a los tres generales y los tres niños mamodo que la veían fijamente confundidos, su alegría se convirtió en sorpresa y sus mejillas enrojecieron de la vergüenza.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces…?! – Exclamó Zeon irritado.

-¡WAH! ¡LO SIENTO! – Interrumpió Tio girándose para huir a toda prisa, pero terminó resbalando y su hermoso cupcake voló por el aire, golpeando al general Ryusuke de Asgard en la cabeza, este cayó al suelo de espaldas inconsciente mientras sangre escurría de su frente, el cupcake rodó por el suelo intacto y terminó en el pie del peligris, quien lo tomó y la miró.

-¡¿Qué carajos planeabas hacer con esto?! ¡¿Matarme?! – Gritó Zeon furioso.

-¡No, no era eso…! – Se defendió Tio levantándose muerta de la vergüenza.

-Unu…Zeon, ¿qué crees que debería hacer? – Preguntó Gash mirando a su hermano mientras sostenía los papeles. – No entiendo mucho de lo que… - Fue interrumpido por el cupcake que lo golpeó en la frente y lo tumbó en el suelo noqueado.

-¡Gash! - Exclamó Kurumi e inmediatamente se levantó para asegurarse de que siguiera vivo. - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota?! – Reprochó mirando al peligris.

-¡Quise evitarlo, pero no pude! ¡Es demasiado estresante! – Exclamó Zeon estresado.

-¡General Ryusuke! – Exclamó Surei preocupado del mamodo inconsciente.

-Tú… - Murmuró peligrosamente Zeon mirando a Tio.

-¡LO SIENTO! – Gritó corriendo lejos a toda prisa. – _"¡¿Por qué todo me sale mal?!" –_ Pensó frustrada. – _"¡Esto es lo peor!" –_

 **[…]**

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde lo ocurrido en la sala de reuniones, Tio se había quedado en el jardín de rosas que Kurumi cultivaba en el Castillo odiándose a sí misma por haber creado un arma mortal en lugar de un delicioso postre para Zeon. Su vergüenza le impedía regresar al interior del Castillo, con lo ocurrido jamás podría ver de nuevo a la cara a los tres generales del Makai o alguno de los tres chicos mamodo que lo habían presenciado.

-Me odia…ahora si me odia… - Murmuró Tio frustrada. - ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ahora no podré ni mirarlo de la vergüenza… -

-¡Tio! – Exclamó Kurumi corriendo hacia ella. - ¡Te encontré, estaba buscándote! –

-¡¿Los maté?! – Gritó asustada. - ¡Todo fue tu culpa, ¿por qué me dijiste que me esforzara por él?! ¡Terminé creando un arma asesina por seguir tus consejos! –

-Tio, cálmate… - Murmuró Kurumi.

-¡Si me llevan, vienes conmigo! ¡La mitad de la culpa es tuya! – Prosiguió Tio ignorándola. - ¡Eres cómplice del asesinato también! –

-¡TIO! – Gritó Kurumi interrumpiéndola. – Mo~, dramática. Tranquila, ellos están vivos. –

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó mirándola.

-Sí. – Respondió Kurumi.

-¿Entonces por qué me buscabas? – Preguntó confundida.

-Porque eres mi amiga. – Respondió Kurumi sonriéndole. – Venga, volvamos. –

-No puedo, moriré de vergüenza si miro a los Generales, a Gash o a Zeon… - Dijo cubriendo su rostro.

-No seas dramática, Tio. – Dijo Kurumi rodando los ojos. – Ven adentro. –

-¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo! – Exclamó negando con la cabeza.

-¡Mo~, sólo ven Tio! – Exclamó Kurumi exasperada.

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya? – Preguntó molesta de su insistencia.

-Porque te conviene, ¡ahora ven! – Dijo tomándola del brazo, arrastrándola con ella.

-¡Jo~ de acuerdo! ¡Pero no me jales! – Bufó soltándose, pero siguiéndola hasta el interior del Castillo.

-Tengo que recoger unas cosas, espérame en mi cuarto ¿vale? – Dijo Kurumi mirándola.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? – Preguntó Tio.

-No, lo siento. – Respondió Kurumi. – Espérame allá, enseguida voy. –

-Bueno… - Murmuró Tio resignada, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Kurumi sola. – Jo…si me iba a dejar sola, mejor me hubiera dejado allá afuera. –

La pelirroja siguió en silencio todo el camino hasta la habitación de Kurumi, suspiró resignada y entró en el cuarto, se extrañó de ver un cupcake de chocolate con frutos rojos en una mesa en el centro de la habitación y al lado del postre había una hermosa rosa roja. Tio frunció el ceño confundida, estuvo a punto de irse, pero al darse la vuelta se topó frente a frente con Zeon, su rostro enrojeció de la sorpresa y su corazón se aceleró.

-¡¿Z-Z-Zeon…?! – Murmuró confundida retrocediendo unos pasos. - ¿Por qué estás…? – Su pregunta quedó inconclusa al recordar el cupcake y la rosa. _"Se va a declarar"_ , pensó sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. – Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. – Dijo dispuesta a irse, pero el peligris cerró la puerta cuando ella intentaba salir, no dijo nada, sólo la miraba fijamente. - ¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Dios, ¿por qué eres tan dramática? – Preguntó Zeon frustrado.

Tio frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. - ¿Eres Kurumi? – Preguntó indignada.

-Si simplemente lo hubieras dicho no hubieras casi asesinado a un General y a Gash. – Prosiguió Zeon sin alejarse de ella.

-¡Tú le lanzaste el cupcake a Gash! – Exclamó indignada.

-El cupcake que tú cocinaste. – Respondió con simpleza.

-Jo…eres un maldito. – Murmuró Tio cruzando los brazos molesta.

-Tsk, maldita loca. – Murmuró Zeon rodando los ojos.

-Me voy, no quiero seguir escuchándote. – Dijo Tio alejándose de él. – Además, Kurumi no tarda en venir, no quiero interrumpir tu declaración. –

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó alzando una ceja. – No voy a declararle nada a Kurumi. -

-¿Eh? Pero… ¿Y entonces eso? – Preguntó confundida apuntando a la mesa.

-Ah, eso es para… - Dijo girándose a ver la mesa, pero frunció el ceño al notar algo. - ¿Quién puso una maldita rosa? Ah, espera…estúpida Kurumi metiche, le dije que sólo era el cupcake. – Dijo para sí mismo en voz alta.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces para quién es? – Preguntó Tio confundida.

-Para ti, idiota. – Dijo dándole el cupcake. – Yo lo hice. –

-¿Eh? ¿Para mí? – Preguntó sonrojándose. – Espera… ¿Lo envenenaste, verdad? –

-¿Seré tú? – Preguntó mirándola.

-Jo…maldito… - Murmuró Tio indignada.

-El mío sí es comestible, no como tu roca letal. – Interrumpió Zeon con simpleza.

-De seguro sabe horrible. – Dijo mordiéndolo, se quedó estupefacta ante el delicioso sabor que tenía el postre, su expresión sólo hizo que el ego de Zeon creciera y la mirara victorioso. – _"Perdí contra el maldito hielo…" –_ Pensó Tio sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma y cuestionándose si realmente era una chica.

-El General Ryusuke no te demandará por el golpe, logré convencerlo de que te perdonara. – Dijo Zeon rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó confundida comiendo inconscientemente el postre.

-Kurumi me contó la razón por la que irrumpiste así en la sala de reuniones. – Respondió el peligris. – Agradécele a ella. –

-Ya veo, ella… - Su agradecimiento se quedó inconcluso cuando procesó las palabras de Zeon, su rostro enrojeció intensamente y su corazón se aceleró. - ¡¿QUE KURUMI HIZO QUE?! – Gritó muerta de la vergüenza.

-No tienes que hacer tanto escándalo. – Interrumpió tapándole la boca. – A decir verdad…yo también tengo que confesarte algo. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida. - ¿Q-Qué cosa…? –

-Desde el día del festival en el mundo humano… - Comenzó a explicar Zeon desviando la mirada. – Yo…estuve pensando en lo que dijiste… -

 ** _Si Gash y Kurumi se fueran juntos y te abandonaran, estoy segura de que también te sentirías triste._**

-Desde ese día no pude dejar de pensar en lo que dijiste, y al final…terminé viendo que realmente tenías razón. – Prosiguió con un tono levemente decaído. – Yo realmente quería a Kurumi, pero sabía a la perfección que ella ama a Gash, por eso simplemente me rendí. – Dijo soltando un suspiro. – Y antes de que me diera cuenta…me sentí solo. –

-Es suficiente, no quiero oírlo. – Murmuró Tio apretando sus puños.

-Escucha. – Interrumpió Zeon tomándola de los hombros para verla fijamente. – Cada vez que me sentía solo, por alguna razón terminaba recordando ese día, y antes de que me diera cuenta…estaba pensando en ti. – Dijo mirando fijamente a sus ojos. – Tio, aunque me duela en todo mi orgullo, no puedo seguir negándolo…me…me gustas. –

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró Tio abriendo sus ojos atónita, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Zeon, el hielo andante se le estaba declarando. Su corazón se aceleró y su rostro se volvió de color rojo, sentía cómo sus manos temblaban y su voz se ahogó. – Zeon…lo… ¿Lo que dices…es…es cierto? – Preguntó incrédula.

-Créeme que me hice esa pregunta muchas veces… - Dijo apartándose de ella. – Soy un príncipe poderoso y tú una simple plebeya de los barrios pobres… ¿Qué tan desesperado estaba cuando me comenzaste a gustar? –

-Jo…maldito príncipe arrogante, lo arruinaste. – Murmuró Tio aguando el impulso de ahorcarlo.

-Mira, sólo cállate y declárate ya. – Dijo Zeon cruzando los brazos.

-Jo… ¿De qué loco me vine a enamorar? – Murmuró Tio en voz alta. – Hielo…quiero decir, Zeon… ¡Me gustas mucho! Así que… ¡Así que…sal conmigo por favor! –

-Está bien, saldré contigo mientras no me dejes en vergüenza. – Respondió con simpleza. – Aunque creo que es pedirte demasiado. -

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó indignada. - ¡Ahora sí, Zeon…! – Bufó corriendo a él dispuesta a ahorcarlo, pero el peligris la evadió con facilidad y la arrinconó en la pared, dándole un sutil beso en los labios que provocó que Tio casi muriera de un infarto ahí mismo. La pelirroja tardó unos segundos en procesarlo, y cuando finalmente lo hizo se dejó llevar por el momento y correspondió a Zeon.

-Mo~, estúpidos tsunderes… - Murmuró Kurumi mirando todo por la ventana sigilosamente mientras agitaba sus alas silenciosamente. – Hicieron tanto drama para llegar a esto, par de idiotas. – Murmuró bufando, después los miró fijamente y sonrió. – Felicidades, Tio…Zeon. – Dijo yéndose del lugar para darles privacidad.

-Tio, te quiero. – Dijo Zeon abrazándola con sutileza, una sonrisa de tranquilidad estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-Yo también, aunque seas un hielo andante. – Respondió Tio correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Yo también te acepto, aunque seas fea, pobre y una tomboy. – Agregó el peligris sonriendo con malicia.

-Jo…siempre lo arruinas. – Murmuró Tio alejándose de él.

-Tú empezaste. – Respondió mirándola.

-Estúpido. –

-Idiota. –

-Arrogante. –

-Tsundere. –

-¡Maldito! –

-Plebeya. –

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos matándose internamente, pocos segundos después comenzaron a reírse mientras se abrazaban con alegría y emoción.

 _Si Gash y Kurumi se fueran juntos y nos abandonaran, Zeon y yo estaríamos muy tristes…pero, si ambos estamos juntos…esa tristeza y soledad se convertirán en alegría y felicidad. Después de todo… **puedo ser feliz y seguir sonriendo…porque te quiero.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, YU-CHAN! *WWWW* Espero que la pases genial, disfruta este día, ¡te dejo tu regalo! *w* iba a escribir el fic que te conté, pero no tuve tiempo y no lo terminaría, así que te hice este fic con el apoyo y la ayuda de TheLuki986, ¡gracias Mika por tu ayuda! QvQ**

 **En fin...sabes que te quiero, eres una de mis mejores amigas, gracias por tu amistad a pesar de todos los problemas que hemos pasado, por haberme apoyado en los peores momentos y hacerme seguir adelante, ¡Gracias por todo! *w***

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLE, YU-CHAN! *W***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
